


Love Child

by Brony4Ever1992



Series: Ronniecoln Trilogy [3]
Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Arguing, Drama, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 35,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brony4Ever1992/pseuds/Brony4Ever1992
Summary: Finale in the Ronniecoln trilogy. This the the sequel to "Young Hearts Be Free Tonight" and the "Be My Little Baby" both. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne are teenage parents. It's not easy and the pressure might be too much for them. COMPLETE.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with the sequel to "Young Hears Be Free Tonight" and this will be the final story in this series. I love it, but I do want to do to others things and I think this is a good place to end things. In the tradition of naming these after songs, this is named after the song "Love Child" by Diana Ross and the Supremes.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

Lincoln Loud was a nervous wreck. He had seen Ronnie Anne or his new son Lorenzo in the hospital multiple times, but Ronnie Anne finally went home and Lincoln gave her time to relax. This meant he hadn't seen either her or his son in days. Finally, they where coming over to visit.

"Hey Lincoln." said Lucy.

Lincoln jumped into the air and came down holding his chest.

"I'm sorry." said Lucy.

"It's fine. I'm a bit tense." replied Lincoln.

The other seven sisters arrived.

"You're really tense." noted Lynn.

"I'm seeing Ronnie Anne and my son for the first time in days." replied Lincoln.

"Ya gotta Don't Worry be Happy bro." said Luna.

"It's really not that easy!" snapped Lincoln.

Lincoln rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry. Sorry." said Lincoln.

"This stress can't be good for you." mused Lana.

"It'll ruin his looks." stated Lola.

Lisa pulled out a calculator and began punching in numbers.

'At this rate his blood pressure will continue to rise until reaching critical mass in forty - three and a half hours." said Lisa.

Lucy opened her mouth.

"I'm not dying so you can't arrange my funeral." sighed Lincoln.

"Dang it." replied Lucy.

"Please don't die Linky!" cried Lily worried.

Lincoln couldn't help but smile at her innocence.

"I'll be fine." whispered Lincoln.

"You promise?" asked Lily.

"I promise." answered Lincoln.

"Nobody wants him to pull a Hops." said Lynn.

"Why?" asked Lily.

"We don't want Lincoln to croak!" answered Luan.

The others groaned as Luan laughed.

"Next joke, you're getting a gym sock in your mouth." stated Lynn.

A car pulled up outside.

"They're here!" exclaimed Lily.

Everyone got ready and second later the door opened.

"Welcome home!" cried the Loud siblings.

The siblings joy fell flat when Lori and Leni entered.

"Oh My Gosh! Why didn't you tell me we where throwing a surprise party?!" asked Leni excited.

"Oh man." sighed Lynn.

"Nice to see you again." muttered Lori.

"No disrespect sis, but we thought you where their guests of honor." explained Luna.

"I get it." replied Lori.

Lynn Sr. and Rita emerged having heard the noise.

"Oh gosh! It's so great to see you again!" cried Rita.

Rita hugged her two oldest children.

"How's the college life treating ya?" asked Lynn Sr.

"It's fine." answered Lori.

"Lori totally went streaking to get into a sorority." said Leni.

"She's joking." said Lori blushing.

Bobby walked in having parked and grabbed a few items.

"Let me help you." offered Lincoln.

Lincoln grabbed a few bags.

"Thanks Lincoln." said Bobby.

Lincoln staggered as the bags where heavier than I thought.

"What's in here?" asked Lincoln.

"A few of my beauty supplies." answered Lori.

"That explains it." said the nine youngest Loud sisters.

"Somethings never change" chuckled a voice.

Everyone turned to see Ronnie Anne and her mother in the door. In her arms, Maria was carrying Lorenzo.

"Let me see!" exclaimed Lily.

"Back of the line!" declared Lola.

"I'm first!" cried Lana.

"Quiet." said Ronnie Anne forcefully.

The noise quickly died down.

"You're going to upset him." noted Ronnie Anne.

"Be quiet please." said Maria.

Maria showed off the baby boy. He had a bronze skin tone which clearly showed his Hispanic heritage. However, his face left no doubt as too who the father was.

"He literally looks like Lincoln when he was a baby." cooed Lori.

"Guess I was the cutest baby around." joked Lincoln.

"When you weren't being a little terror." replied Lori.

"I was a well behaved baby." stated Lincoln.

The older Loud sisters and the Loud parents laughed.

"You where a little heck raiser bro." said Luna.

"I lost count how many you puked on me." added Lori.

"Don't forget running up and down the streets without pants." said Luan.

Needless to say, Lincoln's face turned red as a tomato.

"How was I?" asked Ronnie Anne curious.

"You could be a handful at times." answered Maria honestly.

"Once a rebel, always a rebel." replied Anne jokingly.

"Well, please have a seat." said Rita.

"Don't mind if I do." sighed Maria.

Maria sat in the Loud chair with Lorenzo. The rest of the extended family gathered around.

'Being a single mother with a grand kid must be hard." mused Lynn Jr.

"It is. And please don't remind me I'm an abuela. It makes me feel old." said Maria.

"Well do anything we can to help." said Lynn Sr.

"This is partial our fault too." sighed Rita.

Lincoln looked away.

"I still can't be believe ya did this. Without protection even." admitted Luna.

"What kind of protection?" asked Lola confused.

"Beats me." answered Lana.

Lisa pulled out a calculator and did the math.

"By my calculations, a contraception would have greatly reduced the risk of pregnancy." noted Lisa.

'It's not like I could have gotten one!" declared Lincoln flustered.

"i call 'em as I see 'em." shrugged Lisa.

All of this got the attention of baby Lorenzo who began making distressed noises.

"There there. It's okay." whispered Maria.

Maria gently rocked Lorenzo who calmed down.

"Hey there. I'm your daddy." said Lincoln softly.

Lorenzo let out a giggle.

"That is literally adorable!" squealed Lori.

"He totes like Linky." added Leni.

Lincoln blushed.

"What's not to like." said Ronnie Anne.

"I'm still not crazy about him getting you pregnant." noted Maria.

Ronnie Anne looked down.

"But, it does take two people to make a baby." added Maria.

Ronnie Anne felt a sting in her heart.

"Let's change the subject." proposed Luan.

Everyone else agreed.

"So...how do we arrange the sleeping?" asked Lincoln.

"What do you mean?" asked Ronnie Anne confused.

"Where will Lorenzo stay." answered Lincoln.

"He should totally stay here." said Luna.

"Yeah. We're used to new kids." added Lynn Jr.

"And we made a totes great crib." said Leni.

"I'm the mother and I do want to stay with me son." noted Ronnie Anne defiant.

Lisa cleared her throat.

"There are fifty - two weeks in a year. We can share him ever other week." said Lisa.

The others agreed with this.

"Who gets him first?" asked Lucy.

Everyone shared a glance.

"We'll figure that out." answered Rita.

Everyone agreed on this.

"Also, I want Lorenzo to learn Spanish." said Ronnie Anne.

"Shouldn't he know English?" asked Lola.

"That is what everyone speaks." added Lana,

"Yes, but the Spanish language is on the rise as the Hispanic populace rises." explained Lisa.

"We can teach him both." noted Lincoln.

"Can you do that?" asked Lily.

"It's called being bilingual." answered Lisa.

Lily was clearly confused.

"It means he'll speak English and Spanish." explained Lincoln.

"Wow!" cooed Lily.

"Hey Lincoln, you wanna show me that crib?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Sure." answered Lincoln.

The two headed for the stairs.

"Hold on you two, you can't be alone together." said Lynn Sr.

"I have to agree. Sorry, but you broke our trust." added Rita.

"Okay." said Lincoln and Ronnie Anne.

Maria stood up.

"I'll go. I want to see it." said Maria.

"I want to go to. Lorenzo is my nephew." said Bobby.

They headed upstairs and to the room where the crib was.

"This was babe's room." noted Bobby.

"I hung my posters and stuff, but tried not to mess with it too much." revealed Lincoln.

Lincoln had taken Lori's old bed as his new one. The spot where Leni's bed was is where the crib now sat.

"It's beautiful." said Maria amazed.

"Not a bad job." said Ronnie Anne.

Lorenzo looked at the crib and giggled happily.

"I think he likes it too." noted Maria.

"You should thank my sisters." noted Lincoln.

The group started back downstairs.

"Hey Lincoln, can you hold up for a second." requested Bobby.

Lincoln shrugged and waited while Maria, Ronnie Anne and Lorenzo headed back downstairs.

"Lincoln, you know that you're like a little brother to me." began Bobby.

"Of course." replied Lincoln.

"But, I'm still upset over what you did." continued Bobby.

"So I've been reminded." muttered Lincoln.

"I won't hold it against okay. But, I'm warning you not to hurt Ronnie Anne." said Bobby firmly.

Lincoln was caught off guard, but not surprised.

"I get it. I have five older sisters and they want to protect me too." said Lincoln.

Bobby relaxed.

"That's great." sighed Bobby.

"You coming or not?!" asked Ronnie Anne from downstairs.

"Just a second Ni Ni!" called Bobby.

The two left the room.

"I know you'll be good with Ronnie Anne and Lorenzo." stated Bobby.

Bobby and Lincoln joined the others back downstairs.

"We've agreed that Lorenzo will stay with the Loud family for the next week since we we've had him since coming home from the hospital." revealed Maria.

"That makes sense." agreed Bobby.

"We will also shared him on holidays." added Ronnie Anne.

"That's perfect!" declared Bobby.

"Well, we need to go home and relax." sighed Ronnie Anne.

"Lori, don't have we have totes be back tonight?" asked Leni.

"Just one thing before we go." said Lori.

Lori took a selfie with Lorenzo and uploaded it with #ProudNewAunt added.

"Carol already liked it." noted Lori.

They said goodbye and departed.

"Lorenzo, I'm going to be the best dad ever." promised Lincoln.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Lincoln parents his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, Lincoln parents his son.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

The rest of the day seemed to fly by. Lincoln and his sisters spent most of it playing with Lorenzo. Finally, it was time for diner and the girls got ready while Lincoln kept Lorenzo busy. Once the food was ready, Lincoln carried his son to the dining room.

"Good thing we kept this in such good condition." said Rita.

The Loud family baby seat sat at the end of the table.

"Wow. This looks good as new." said Lincoln impressed.

"You can thank Lana." revealed Lola.

"It's nothing. The old girl is good shape so I don't have to do much." shrugged Lana.

"Here you go." said Lincoln.

Lincoln put his son in the baby seat.

A thought hit Lincoln.

"Oh man, we don't have baby food." said Lincoln.

"I bought formula the other day. It's in the fridge." said Rita.

"Thanks mom." sighed Lincoln.

Lincoln went to the kitchen and grabbed a a bottle of formula. He warmed it up and brought it back to his son.

"Now Lincoln, you're his father so you'll feed him." noted Rita.

"I know mom." replied Lincoln.

Lincoln held the bottle to Lorenzo.

"Okay Lorenzo." said Lincoln.

Lincoln tried to feed Lorenzo, but the baby turned his head.

"What's wrong?" asked Lincoln confused.

"Babies can be fussy." answered Lynn Sr.

"Lorenzo, here comes the airplane." said Lincoln.

Lincoln began to "fly" the bottle around making plane noises. But, it didn't work.

"Gotta try again bro." said Luna.

The entire family where watching interested in how Lincoln would do.

"Here comes the train." said Lincoln.

Lincoln made a train horn sound and sure enough it got Lorenzo to eat.

"See, I just had to find what worked for him." said Lincoln.

"I am impressed." said Rita.

"You did a good job handling that." agreed Lynn Sr.

"It was nothing." shrugged Lincoln.

Lincoln fed Lorenzo then ate his own food.

"That was great dad." said Lincoln.

"It was nothing..." began Lynn Sr.

Lynn Sr. stopped when a terrible, foul odor passed through the air.

"I think Lorenzo needs a diaper change." noted Lucy.

"Okay Lincoln, some me what you got." said Rita.

Rita, Lincoln and Lorenzo went to his bedroom and Rita put him on the change table Lana installed.

"First, remove the dirty diaper." said Lincoln.

Lincoln removed the dirty diaper and tossed it in the bin. The smell nearly made Lincoln vomit.

"It's a good idea to keep one hand on Lorenzo in case he moves." noted Rita.

"That makes sense." shrugged Lincoln.

"Now, you use wipes to clean him up." continued Rita.

Lincoln began to wipe Lorenzo clean.

"Remember, its front to back. That will help prevent infection." added Rita.

"Front to back. Got it." replied Lincoln.

Lincoln finished cleaning his son.

"Now a little powder." said Rita.

Lincoln squeezed a small amount of baby powder onto Lorenzo.

"Finally, the new diaper." said Rita.

Lincoln pulled out a new diaper and slide it on.

"Make sure you can put two fingers between Lorenzo and the diaper. Then you'll know it's not too tight." concluded Rita.

"Thanks mom." said Lincoln.

A little more time passed and soon it was night.

"Okay Lincoln, time for Lorenzo to go to sleep." said Rita.

Lincoln was hold the couch holding his son.

"Okay little guy, time to hit the hay." said Lincoln.

Lincoln carried Lorenzo upstairs and entered their room.

"Now you get a good night sleep." said Lincoln.

Lincoln carefully tucked his son into bed.

'Love you." said Lincoln .

Lincoln shut the light, but heard crying.

"What's wrong?" asked Lincoln.

Lincoln walked over to his son.

"Ga Ga goo." answered Lorenzo.

"Oh right. He can't speak." sighed Lincoln.

Lorenzo began crying again.

"It's okay Lorenzo. It's just bedtime." noted Lincoln.

This did nothing to stop Lorenzo from crying more.

"Hey Lincoln, we can hear him from downstairs." noted Lynn Jr. annoyed.

Lynn and the rest of the sisters arrived having been called by the crying.

"I need my beauty sleep!" snapped Lola.

"He won't sleep." said Lincoln.

"I find music tames the savage beast." offered Luna.

"Good idea." said Lincoln.

Lincoln began to wrack his brain.

"What was the old lullaby that mom used to sing?" asked Lincoln.

"I see the moon." answered Luna.

"Of course Luna would get that." chuckled Lana.

Luan pulled out her phone.

"Here are the lyrics." said Luan.

Lincoln picked up Lorenzo and began to gentle rock him.

I see the moon, the moon sees me

The moon sees somebody that I want to see

So, God bless the moon and God bless me

And God bless the 'somebody' I want to see

Lorenzo closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

"That's so cute." whispered Lily.

Lincoln tucked his son into bed.

"Goodnight Lorenzo." said Lincoln hushed.

"Quietly, the Loud siblings slipped out of the room.

"Lincoln, that was beautiful." said Lucy.

"I wish I had my camera." added Luan.

"It was nothing." replied Lincoln blushing.

"I remember when mom sung that to me." cooed Luna.

"She did?" asked Lincoln surprised.

"Yeah. My name is Luna after all." answered Luna.

"I got it from from an American Dad episode." admitted Lincoln.

They went downstairs.

"Is Lorenzo asleep?" asked Rita.

"Yup." answered Lincoln proudly.

"Then you should get to sleep soon." noted Rita.

"Why?" asked Lincoln.

"He's gonna wake up in the night and you need to be well rested." answered Lynn Sr.

Lincoln recalled how all five of his younger sisters would wake up in the night crying.

"I remember Lincoln waking up every hour. I don't know we got any sleep." said Luna.

Lincoln started to head back upstairs.

"Night." said Lincoln.

"Good night Lincoln." said Lynn Sr.

"Get us if you need anything." added Rita.

Time passed and the Loud family all went to bed. Sure enough, they where awoken by a crying baby.

"Oh Lorenzo." groaned Lincoln.

Lincoln dragged himself out of bed.

"What is it?" asked Lincoln.

Lincoln picked his son up.

"I don't smell anything." noted Lincoln.

Lincoln checked and the diaper was clean.

"Are you gassy?" asked Lincoln.

Lincoln tried burping Lorenzo, but to no avail.

"Are you hungry?" asked Lincoln.

Lincoln just cried.

"Can't you turn him off?" asked Lana.

The rest of the sisters arrived having been woken up by Lorenzo.

"If I don't get my eight hours of beauty sleep then you'e gonna be sorry!" exclaimed Lola.

"It's like mom said, babies cry a lot." noted Lincoln.

"Our brother unit is correct. This will be par for the course until Lorenzo grows out of it." explained Lisa.

"Lori and Leni are so lucky." huffed Lynn.

"Right now, we need to figure out why Lorenzo is crying." noted Lucy.

"He doesn't need a diaper and he doesn't seem hungry." revealed Lincoln.

Lorenzo kept crying.

"He's getting louder and louder." said Luan.

Luan laughed while the others groaned.

"Not in the mood!" snapped Lynn.

"I thought my bass was loud." mused Luna.

"I'm trying." said Lincoln.

Luan tapped her chin.

"I remember mom used to rock you gently to get you to sleep." revealed the comedian.

"Oh yeah. I think I remember that." added Luna.

Lincoln picked his son up.

"Worth a shot." shrugged Lincoln.

Lincoln picked Lorenzo up and began to cradle him.

"It's time to go to sleep. It'll be okay. Daddy is here." said Lincoln.

Lorenzo seemed to calm down.

"I think it's working." note Lucy hopeful.

Soon, Lorenzo managed to drift off to sleep.

"Nicely done little bro." said Luna.

However, Lorenzo began crying once more.

"Oh come on." groaned Lincoln.

"Hey, you dealt with crying babies before." noted Lincoln.

The sisters couldn't deny this.

"Heck, Lola and Lana where fighting as newborns." revealed Lincoln.

"Cool." said Lana.

"If I where to interrupt, would that be a crying shame?" asked Luan.

Luan laughed while the others groaned.

"But seriously, we need to get back to bed." said Luan.

Lincoln let out a sigh.

"Someone get mom." said Lincoln.

Lynn slide down the railing and returned with with their mother.

"Sorry to wake you." said Lincoln.

"I'm very used to it by now." shrugged Rita.

Rita took a moment to assess the situation.

"That blanket isn't even. Lorenzo must be cold." said Rita.

Rita to the linen closet, his former room, and returned with another blanket. Lincoln put Lorenzo down and Rita covered him in the new blanket. Lorenzo quickly drifted off.

"Thanks." said Rita.

"No problem." yawned Rita.

Everyone left to go back to sleep while Lincoln climbed into his own bed. However, he couldn't stop looking at his son.

"Look at you." whispered Lincoln.

Lincoln could see his son thanks to the moonlight.

"My son. My first child." mused Lincoln.

Lincoln got up and crept over to the crib.

"Your mom and I fought for you the whole time." noted Lincoln

Lorenzo slept as Lincoln watched him.

"I wondered what being a father was like and I know how amazing it it is." said Lincoln.

Lincoln watched Lorenzo sleep for a little while more.

"Goodnight...son." whispered Lincoln.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's where we'll end this chapter. So, Lincoln seems to be getting the hang of being a father. However, it is not an easy task. Next time, Lincoln returns to school and we begin an arc. please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Lincoln goes to school and an arc begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter three of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

Monday morning arrived in Royal Woods. At 1216 Franklin Avenue, this meant a return to school including Lincoln. The Loud family first gathered around for breakfast.

"Morning." yawned Lincoln.

Lincoln was carrying his son.

"How'd ya sleep last night?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Lorenzo did wake us up crying, but otherwise it as fine." answered Lincoln.

Lincoln put his son in the baby seat.

"Your mom did mention that." mused Lynn Sr.

Lincoln got formula for Lorenzo.

"Your mom did mention that so I made your favorite breakfast burrito." noted Lynn Sr.

"You're the best dad." replied Lincoln grateful.

Lincoln began to eat at the table while also feeding Lorenzo.

"So, you nervous about going back to school little bro?" asked Luna.

"The circus mostly died down by now so it shouldn't be too bad." answered Lincoln.

"The circus was in town?" asked Lana upset.

"Why where we not told?!" asked Lola angrily.

"I do believe he is referring to the circus revolving around himself being a teenage father." explained Lisa.

"I'm just glad Pop Pop is going to be looking after Lorenzo." said Lincoln.

"He was more than happy to." noted Rita.

The matriarch took a sip of coffee.

"I was hoping it would be when you where older." muttered Rita.

Rita didn't know, but Lincoln heard this.

Rita checked the clock.

"You kids need to hurry up or we're going to be late." warned Rita.

Lincoln cleaned a little formula from the mouth of his son.

"You'll gonna love Pop Pop." said Lincoln.

The Loud kids got ready and it was off to school. That is, after dropping Lorenzo at Sunset Canyon Retirement Home. The trip was mostly peaceful though Lola wasn't thrilled that she had to leave home before she was ready. Lincoln arrived at middle school and watched Vanzilla roll out. His friends quickly greeted Lincoln upon arriving. Looking around, he noticed Ronnie Anne was missing.

"So, how's being a dad treating you?" asked Rusty.

Lincoln shrugged.

"Not bad." answered Lincoln.

"He probably got a lot of practice with his younger siblings." noted Zack.

"Yup." confirmed Lincoln proudly.

"I know I've been taking care of farm critters ma whole life." said Liam.

"Not the same." replied Clyde.

"It's not easy being a dad, but Lorenzo is totally worth it." said Lincoln.

"When do we get to see him?" asked Stella hopeful.

"I guess whenever you want." answered Lincoln.

His friends where happy to hear this.

"So...has anyone said anything?" asked Lincoln unsure.

"Like what?" asked Zack.

"About me or Ronnie Anne having a kid." answered Lincoln.

"I ain't heard a thing." said Liam.

"Even if they did, we'd have your back." said Rusty.

"Thanks guys." replied Lincoln grateful.

"I'm just glad ma folks let me hang around y'all." noted Liam.

"What do you mean?" asked Lincoln confused.

"My parents are...conservative and they weren't happy to hear one my friends has a child at fourteen." explained Liam.

The others has similar stories.

"I'm sorry Lincoln, but being a fourteen year old day means people are going to judge you." said Clyde.

Lincoln let out a groan.

"Oh great." said Lincoln sarcastic.

"Sorry man. That's how it is." shrugged Rusty.

"I know." sighed Lincoln.

"I think it's crap." spat a familiar voice.

Everyone turned around to see Ronnie Anne.

"Yeah we screwed up, but they shouldn't judge us!" declared Ronnie Anne.

"What can you do." shrugged Stella.

Ronnie Anne grumbled in Spanish.

"Hey. We've got each other so who gives a damn what others think." said Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne chuckled and slugged Lincoln in the arm.

"Way to be sentimental Lame - O." aid Ronnie.

The two shared a kiss.

"How is Lorenzo?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"He did wake up crying, but he's a baby so that's no surprise." answered Lincoln.

"Plus, you should be used to it by now with eleven kids." noted Ronnie Anne jokingly.

"Hey, I had to remind my sisters of that." said Lincoln.

The two shared a laugh.

"But, otherwise he was great." said Lincoln.

"Let's hang at your place. We can do homework together and I want to spend time with my son." said Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie rubbed the back of her neck.

"That's something I've got to get used to." muttered Ronnie Anne.

"I'm not used to being a dad." relied Lincoln.

They both chuckled until the word "slut" was whispered loud enough to be heard.

"Who said that?!" asked Ronnie Anne angrily.

Everyone froze at looked at Ronnie Anne.

"Who's the sorry son of a bitch who called me a slut?!" asked Ronnie Anne furious.

"Please calm down." whispered Lincoln.

"No!" declared Ronnie Anne.

The bell rang and kids began heading inside.

"We have to go." noted Lincoln.

"Fine." huffed Ronnie Anne.

The four headed inside and class began. The morning passed by fine with everyone focusing on the lessons. This meant they weren't talking about Lincoln and Ronnie Anne. Finally, it was time for lunch and everyone headed to the cafeteria. Lincoln got food for himself an Ronnie Anne who was already with their friends. Lincoln came over and put the trays down.

"Here ya go." said Lincoln.

"You didn't have to do this." noted Ronnie Anne.

"I wanted to." shrugged Lincoln.

The white haired boy sat down.

"i couldn't have asked for a better baby daddy." said Ronnie Anne playfully.

The group began eating when Girl Jordan approached.

"Um hey, can I talk with you?" asked Girl Jordan nervous.

"It depends." answered Ronnie Anne tensely.

Lincoln put a hand on Ronnie's.

"We'll hear you out." said Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne relented.

"Go ahead." muttered Ronnie Anne.

"I know a lot of people are saying some horrible things, but I want you to know I'm willing to help if you need me." said Girl Jordan.

"Really?" asked Lincoln surprised.

"I'm not going to judge you guys and I'm happy to help." answered Girl Jordan.

Girl Jordan did snicker a bit.

"Besides, I know how close you are." added Girl Jordan.

"We only went out on like two dates." noted Lincoln.

"And Ronnie Anne won so I know how devoted to each other you are. That makes me want to help more." explained Girl Jordan.

"Thanks." said Lincoln grateful.

"That...means a lot." added Ronnie Anne.

"No problem." replied Girl Jordan.

With that, Girl Jordan departed.

"It's nice to know there are good kids in our grade." mused Ronnie Anne.

Lunch ended and soon school let out. Once it did, Lincoln offered to let his friends come over to see Lorenzo, but they where all busy. Lincoln quickly tried to shake away any thought of ditching. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne thus went to 1216 Franklin Avenue. Once there, they did homework and hung out until Rita returned home form work. She was coming home later because she had to stop off and pick up Lorenzo. Once Rita arrived, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne where ready.

"There's my boy." said Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne took Lorenzo from Rita.

"Thanks Mrs. Loud." Ronnie Anne.

"No problem." replied Rita.

"How was work?" asked Lincoln.

"Flip needed work done and that was no picnic." answered Rita.

The Loud matriarch tiredly plopped down on the living room chair.

"I'm surprised he came in." mused Lincoln.

"He had bad gingivitis so he had no choice." revealed Rita.

"That explains it." replied Lincoln.

"How was school? Did anyone give you a rough time?" asked Rita.

"It was okay. One classmate did offer to help us." answered Lincoln.

The door flung open and Lynn entered.

'Yo! I'm home from softball practice.

"How did you day go?" asked Rita.

"Kicked butt as always.' answered Lynn proudly.

Lynn began heading for the kitchen.

"Gotta grab a victory sub," said Lynn.

Lynn went to the kitchen as Lorenzo giggled happily.

"Thanks for the help Mrs. Loud. You're an awesome grandma." said Ronnie Anne.

Rita giggled.

"Please...don't remind me." said Rita.

Ronnie Anne she was joking, but couldn't feeling a bit hurt.

'No offense." said Rita.

Lynn returned having wolfed down her sub.

"I'm just glad we're together as a family." said Ronnie Anne.

"Even if it took us running away to do so." mused Lincoln.

Both chuckled.

"God knows there was no way we where..." began Lincoln.

Lincoln trailed off.

"Of course we weren't giving it up." said Ronnie Anne.

"I meant..." started Lincoln, "Abort..."

Lincoln couldn't bring himself to finish.

"No way in hell was that an option!" declared Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne looked at Lorenzo.

"It never should have come up." added Ronnie Anne.

"Hey, I agree with you." said Lincoln.

Lynn winced at this since she did brought that subject up to begin with.

"Hey Lynn!" called Lincoln.

Lynn snapped back to.

"You where spacing out. Is something wrong?" asked Lincoln.

"It's fine." answered Lynn.

The jock headed upstairs and too her room.

"Weird." mused Lincoln.

Lincoln shrugged it off as another thought came to mind.

"Oh mom. We need more formula. Lorenzo is quiet the eater. Oh, and we might need wipes too. Maybe powder." said Lincoln.

"Then I'm sure you can come up with the money." said Rita.

"What do you mean?" asked Lincoln confused.

"We're going to help, but Lorenzo is your son and you need to do your share to. You need to be responsible." answered Rita.

"Makes sense." relented Lincoln.

"Good. Now, you're going to need a job." noted Rita.

"A job." repeated Lincoln surprised.

"Yes. You need to step up now that you have a child to take care of." said Rita.

"But, what about school?" asked Lincoln.

"That is important too." answered Rita.

Lincoln let out a groan.

"Maybe you should have thought of this before becoming a fourteen year old father." said Rita.

"I know." sighed Lincoln.

Lincoln took a deep breath.

"You're right, I do need to step up and take responsibility for Lorenzo. I'll find a job...somehow." said Lincoln.

Rita hugged her son.

"I'll always love you." said Rita.

"I know." replied Lincoln warmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's where we'll end this chapter. So, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne have a new ally in Girl Jordan. While she won't bee too prominent early on, she will become more so a bit later. Also, Lincoln has step up and provide for his son now. I felt like that was natural, but I didn't want Rita to come across as too harsh so I added that little ending. Also, it seems Lynn got upset as well. Next time, we focus on Ronnie Anne and Lincoln goes job hunting. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we focus on Ronnie Anne and Lincoln goes job hunting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter four of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

Another day meant another day of school in Royal Woods. Ronnie Anne Santiago went to school and the day seemed to go by as normal. Once lunch came, she ate with her friends, Once finished, Ronnie Anne and Stella both headed to the bathroom.

"Hey Ronnie, how ya doing?" asked Stella.

"Fine." answered Ronnie Anne nonchalant.

"Good." replied Stella relieved.

"I know why you asked." revealed Ronnie Anne.

"I was kinda worried with everything begin said." noted Stella.

"Like what?" asked Ronnie Anne curious.

"It's nothing." answered Stella.

"A lot of hurtful stuff is being thrown around." said Stella.

"Yeah. I figured." said Ronnie Anne.

I've defended you when I heard it." said Stella.

"I'm sure." said Ronnie Anne grateful.

Ronnie Anne knew she'd regret this, but couldn't help herself.

"So..what is being said exactly?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"What you'd expect. Kids saying you're easy and you'd sleep with anyone." answered Stella.

"Bastards." spat Ronnie Anne.

"One rumor claims your brother is the real father." revealed Stella.

Ronnie Anne chuckled at this.

"I'll just play "Sweet Home Alabama" on a 24/7 loop." joked Ronnie Anne.

Both laughed.

"I knew this would happen. You have to try and ignore it." said Ronnie Anne.

"Good." said Stella.

Ronnie Anne cracked her knuckles.

"Besides, it's not like I can't handle myself." said Ronnie Anne.

"Just try not to bet up too many people." replied Stella.

The two reached the bathroom and did their business. As Ronnie Anne finished, two girls entered the bathroom.

"Can you believe that Santiago girl?" asked one of the two.

"I know. Having a child a fourteen." answered the other.

Ronnie Anne recognized them as a pair of Juniors named Heather and Jasmine.

"I mean...how much of a slut to you have to be?" asked Heather.

Ronnie Anne balled her fists.

"And then to actually show your face at school." said Jasmine.

Both cackled in a spiteful manner.

"That's it." said Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne kicked the stall door opening causing the two Juniors to jump.

"You got something to say to me?!" asked Ronnie Anne angrily.

"Well...if it isn't the little whore now." mused Heather.

"I guess she heard us." added Jasmine.

"Say that again to my face." said Ronnie Anne fuming.

Stella quickly jumped out of her stall trying to make herself decent.

"Ronnie Anne, don't do it." said Stella.

"You should listen to her." stated heather.

"If only she listened when someone said her keep your legs shut." said Jasmine.

Heather and Jasmine cackled again.

"You two..." began Ronnie Anne fuming.

Ronnie Anne made a move, but Stella held her back.

"You can't get into fights now." said Stella.

"You've heard the crap they've said!" spat Ronnie Anne.

"You have to think about Lorenzo." noted Stella.

Ronnie Anne let out an angry groan.

"You're right." relented Ronnie Anne.

"Well, this was fun." said heather.

The two Juniors headed for the door.

"Bye tramp." said Jasmine.

They cackled as they left.

"What jerks." muttered Stella.

Ronnie Anne angrily punched the wall. However, she did reassure Stella she was okay. Though, Stella wasn't so sure. Ronnie Anne couldn't shake this confrontation the rest of the day. In math, the teacher called her to answer. But, she wasn't focused and couldn't. Finally, school let out. Tired, Ronnie Anne decided to head straight home. To her surprise, her mother in the kitchen making supper.

"What are you going home?" asked Ronnie Anne surprised.

"Rebecca had concert tickets so I agreed to change shifts." answered Maria.

Ronnie Anne sat the table slouching.

"So you'll be out then." noted Ronnie Anne flatly.

"Yes." answered Maria.

Maria stopped and faced her daughter.

"What's wrong?" asked Maria.

"Nothing." answered Ronnie Anne.

"Don't lie to me." replied Maria.

Ronnie Anne let out a sigh.

"Well, after lunch..." began Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne recounted her near fight with Heather and Jasmine.

"I'm so sorry." said Maria.

"Thanks." replied Ronnie Anne grateful.

"I'll call your principal tomorrow." stated Maria.

"No way!" cried Ronnie Anne.

"Honey..." began Maria.

"I'm too old to have you fight my battles for me." said Ronnie Anne.

maria couldn't deny there was some truth to that.

"I'm too mature for that." said Ronnie Anne.

"Yet immature enough to have a child." said Maria.

Ronnie Anne winced a bit.

"Are you sure you don't want me to do anything?" asked Maria.

"I'm sure." answered Ronnie Anne.

"So...how is being a mother?" asked Maria.

"Not easy, but I don't regret it." answered Ronnie Anne.

"I do regret it was so young." muttered Mara.

Little did she know, Ronnie Anne heard this.

"I freaking know already." said Ronnie Anne softly.

"What was that?" asked Maria.

"I said I guess I should have waited." answered Ronnie Anne.

Maria seemed to agree with this sentiment.

"Great, it's bad enough I get it at school." thought Ronnie Anne bitterly.

"I do have some good news." said Maria.

"What's that?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"The entire Casagrande family will be coming in from Great Lake City." answered Maria.

"Awesome!" declared Ronnie Anne.

"It's been forever since we've seen them." noted Maria.

"So, why are they coming?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"They had to see Lorenzo." answered Maria.

This deflated Ronnie Anne a bit.

"Your uncle needs to work out his schedule." said Maria.

'Well..let's hope Carlota doesn't try to dress him up." said Ronnie Anne, with fake joy.

"I know." agreed Maria.

Maria looked at the clock.

"We'll need to eat earlier so go wash up." said Maria.

Ronnie Anne nodded her head.

"Sure mom." said Ronnie.

Ronnie Anne went to the bathroom and washed her hands. She then looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"My life sucks." sighed Ronnie Anne.

Meanwhile, Lincoln had work of his own to do. Once school let out, he was unable to head home. Instead, Lincoln biked his way to Super Mart. He had gotten word they where hiring and he needed work. Lincoln arrived and parked his bicycle. He went inside and headed to the courtesy counter to inquire about the job. However, heis hopes dropped when The Manager walked out.

"You're the brat who made a mess of this place with his sisters!" snapped The Manger angrily.

"I don't don't remember." said Lincoln.

"Well I do and I have the video to prove it." replied The Manager.

Lincoln sighed.

"That was years ago." noted Lincoln.

"So you do remember."said The Manager angrily.

"I...well...you see..." said Lincoln.

Lincoln stopped and decided to just come clean.

"Yes. I didn't want to taint this job interview." said Lincoln.

The Manager laughed.

"After that, you really think I'm giving you a job?" asked The Manager.

"I'll do whatever it takes." said Lincoln.

The manager rubbed his chin.

"Beg." said The Manager.

"Please give me an interview." said Lincoln.

"On your knees." ordered The Manager.

"It's for Lorenzo." thought Lincoln.

Lincoln dropped to his knees for the entire store to see.

"Please give me an interview." begged Lincoln.

"No." said The Manager coldly.

"I need this job to help my son." said Lincoln.

"You have a kid?" asked The manager surprised.

"Yes." answered Lincoln sheepishly.

"I thought you had lousy parents. Thanks for confirming it." laughed The Manager.

Lincoln felt his boiled boil, but remembered the time he left a message calling Lori the worst sister ever.

"Let me tell you why you're the worst manager ever..." began Lincoln.

Needless to say, the Loud family would have to go food shopping in Hazeltucky for a while. However, Rita and Lynn Sr. where glad Lincoln stuck up for them and his family. Lincoln slouched on the living room couch while Lynn Sr. made a phone call to the Super Mart office to issue a formal complaint about their walked over to his son who had hos son on his lap.

"How are you doing?" asked Rita.

"Okay." answered Lincoln flatly.

Lorenzo babbled a bit.

"You make things better." said Lincoln.

Lorenzo giggled.

"Tell me again why I can't work at the restaurant?" asked Lincoln.

"You father and I agreed you needed to find work on your own." answered Rita.

"That would make things easier." noted Lincoln.

"You made an adult decision to have sex at fourteen and how you're a father. You need to act like an adult and that means finding a job." explained Rita.

Lincoln let out a sigh.

"You've been a real good father so far." said Rita.

Lincoln smiled faintly at this.

"Thanks mom." replied Lincoln grateful.

Rita looked around.

"Lincoln, can you keep a secret?" asked Rita.

"Sure mom." answered Lincoln curious.

"Before I met your father, I had a bit of a party streak to me. I'd go out partying and wouldn't get home until dawn. I drank a lot and dabbled in cocaine." revealed Rita.

"I never would have guessed." replied Lincoln surprised.

"Finally, I realized I had to grow up so I stopped." concluded Rita.

"I get what you're saying." said Lincoln.

"I know." replied Rita.

Rita hugged her only son.

"Super Mart is going to investigate the situation!" called Lynn Sr.

"I doubt they'll do anything." muttered Lincoln.

'Now...about work." said Rita.

"I keep trying." said Lincoln exasperated.

"Lincoln let out a chuckled

"Thanks God Ronnie Anne and I came back. We never would have made it on our own." said Lincoln.

"We're all glad your back." agreed Rita.

Lincoln tapped his finger.

"Nobody in Royal Woods wants to hire me, but I can only bike from place to place." mused Lincoln.

A thought came to Rita.

"There might be one place." proposed Rita.

"What are..." began Lincoln.

Lincoln realized what she was getting at.

"I'll call Flip tomorrow." sighed Lincoln.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's where we'll end this story. So, Ronnie Anne is having a tougher time than she's letting on. The Casagrande family will appear at some point, I just need to figure out how I'm going to fit them in exactly. It's going to have value to the plot. Next time, Lincoln begins working for Flip. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Lincoln goes to work for Flip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter five of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

It was a new day in Royal Woods, Michigan. Lincoln Loud bike his way through his hometown on a mission. Arriving at Flip's, Lincoln locked his bike so it couldn't be stolen. Lincoln took a deep breath and headed inside.

"What can I do ya for?" asked Flip.

"I need a job." answered Lincoln.

"You're hired." said Flip.

"Just like that? No interview?" asked Lincoln surprised.

"I don't do that kinda thing." answered Flip.

Lincoln rubbed his chin.

"Actually, I don'think you did that when Clyde and I worked her before." mused Lincoln.

"You worked here?" asked Flip.

"Yeah. You made us compete against each other." answered Lincoln.

Flip scratched his head.

"That sounds like something I do." said Flip.

"It's for Lorenzo." thought Lincoln.

'I do have on issue." said flip.

"What is it?" asked Lincoln.

"If a health inspector comes in...can you lie to them?" asked Flip.

"It's for Lorenzo It's for Lorenzo. It's for Lorenzo." whispered Lincoln.

Lincoln took a deep breath.

"Yes." answered Lincoln.

'That's what I like to hear." said Flip.

Flip walked into the back as Lincoln checked out the counter.

"Still no way to properly check IDs." mused Lincoln.

"Oh! Check IDs! You're a funny one!" laughed Flip.

Flip had his fishing hat on and was holding his pole.

"I'm gonna go fishing for a bit. You handle things while I'm gone." said Flip.

" Um...I just started." noted Lincoln.

Flip took off while Lincoln got behind the counter. After thirty minutes, someone arrived.

"Hey Stinklon!" called Lynn.

Lynn and her friend Margo Roberts entered.

"So you got the job. Nice." said Lynn.

"You two want Flippies?" asked Lincoln.

"Hit us up!" answered Margo.

Lincoln whipped together two Flippies.

"Um Lincoln, can I ask you something?" asked Margo unsure.

"It's about me being a father." guessed Lincoln.

"Kind of." admitted Margo.

"You could have asked me." said Lynn.

"I wanted to hear it from him." replied Margo.

"I am the father of Lorenzo. Not Bobby or anyone else." said Lincoln.

"Well I knew that. Those rumors where silly. I was curious what it was like." said Margo.

"You're thinking thinking about getting knocked up are you?" asked Lynn surprised.

"No! I'm just curious!" answered Margo defensive.

"Wait until you're older." said Lincoln.

Lincoln gave the girls their drinks.

"Here you go." said Lincoln.

The two girls took their Flippies.

"Thanks Lincoln. See ya at home." said Lynn.

"You do need to pay." noted Lincoln.

"You're going to charge your own sister?" asked Lynn, mock hurt.

"Yes." answered Lincoln firmly.

Lynn paid up.

"Keep the tip." said Lynn.

"Thanks." said Lincoln.

"See ya later!" called Lynn.

Things where quiet for a bit until Scoots marched in. However, something very noticeable was missing.

"Hey, where's you scooter?" asked Lincoln.

"It broke." answered Scoots angrily.

"I'm sorry to hear that." replied Lincoln.

"You should be!" snapped Scoots.

"Huh?" asked Lincoln confused.

"That cheap piece of crap battery you sold me leaked acid damaging my scooter!" cried Scoots angrily.

"Well, I just started working here..." began Lincoln.

"Doesn't matter!" snapped Scoots.

Lincoln was taken aback by her anger.

"I want my money back!" demanded Scoots.

"Give me a second." said Lincoln.

Lincoln pulled out the small employee handbook. The first was thing he saw when opening it was NO REFUNDS in all caps.

"Oh boy." whispered Lincoln.

Lincoln took a nervous gulp.

"Our policy doesn't allow refunds." said Lincoln meekly.

"You've got to be kidding me!" exclaimed Scoots.

The door flung open and another familiar face stormed in unhappy.

"You jerks ripped me off!" cried Mr. Bolhofner.

The teacher slammed a pack of Marlboro cigarettes onto the counter.

"These aren't Marlboro! They're a knock of a bootleg Marlboro packaging!" exclaimed Mr. Bolfner.

"He won't give us our money back." said Scoots.

"I..um...didn't know you smoked." said Lincoln worried by the growing situation.

'I have to get by with these lousy kids." grumbled Mr. Bolfner.

"I'm sure the principal would love to hear that." thought Lincoln.

"As your math teacher, I control whether you graduate." warned Mr. Bolfner.

'Sir..." began Lincoln.

Before Lincoln could finish, Mr. Grouse marched in.

"These batteries ya sold me short circuited my hearing aide!" snapped Mr. Grouse, wearing a borrowed one.

"I'm not the only one." stated Scoots.

Mr. Grouse noticed who was behind the counter.

"Loud, what are you doing here?" asked Mr. Grouse confused.

"I started working here." answered Lincoln.

"And he won't give us a refund!" snapped Scoots.

"I hope you enjoy summer school." added Mr. Bolfner.

"Flip is the one who sold them to you." noted Lincoln.

"Then where is he?" asked Scoots.

"Out fishing." answered Lincoln sheepishly.

"A likely story." huffed Mr. Bolfner.

"He's holding out on us!" declared Scoots.

Scoots and Mr. Bolfner began to yell at Lincoln demanding their money back.

"hold it!" exclaimed Mr. Grouse.

Everyone stopped and turned their attention to him.

"I've lived next door to him since he was born. Lincoln might not be perfect, but he's not the type to rip someone off." said Mr. Grouse.

Lincoln smiled warmly.

"What's all the racket?" asked Flip.

"You ripped us off!" answered Scoots angrily.

"We want our money back!" demanded Lincoln.

"No refunds." answered Flip.

Unhappy with this answer, Scoots and Mr. Bolfner began teaming up on Flip.

"Well, so much for a good first day." sighed Lincoln.

"Hey, you need a ride home?" asked Mr Grouse.

"Sure, and thanks for helping me out." answered Lincoln.

"No problem." replied Mr. Grouse.

Meanwhile, Ronnie Anne Santiago was at home doing her homework. She decided to grab a snack from the kitchen when she noticed a few crucial items where low. Ronnie Anne hopped onto her skateboard and went to a nearby local store where she bought what she needed. Ronnie Anne was making her way home when came across two familiar faces. Though, she wished she hadn't.

"Well, look who it is..." began Heather.

"The slut." finished Jasmine.

Ronnie Anne stopped her skateboard.

"Out of the way." said Ronnie Anne.

Heather and Jasmine stood in front of Ronnie Anne blocking her path.

"Oh, you don't have a choice." said Heather.

"There are no friends around to bail you out this time." said Jasmine.

'What do you want?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"To remind you that you're a slut." answered Heather.

Ronnie Anne gritted her teeth.

"Great. You did. Now let me go." demanded Ronnie Anne.

"It won't be that easy." said Jasmine.

Ronnie Anne growled angrily.

"You need to be patient." said Heather.

Heather snickered.

"Unlike you opened your legs." added Heather.

"Good one!" laughed Jasmine.

"I'm going." stated Ronnie Anne.

The two blocked her path.

"No you aren't." stated Jasmine.

"You'll go when we say you can." said Heather.

Ronnie Anne felt her blood boiling.

"That's it!" declared Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne tackled Heather and began punching her.

"Get her off!" cried Heather.

Jasmine wrapped her arms around the waist of Ronnie Anne.

"Get off her!" demanded Jasmine.

Ronnie Anne threw an elbow hit Jasmine in the face. Jasmine fell back and realized blood was coming out of her now crooked nose.

"She broke my nose!" cried Jasmine horrified.

"Don't call me a slut! Don't call me a whore! Don't every freaking talk to me again!" screamed Ronnie Anne, as she kept punching.

Suddenly, Ronnie Anne was forced off Heather.

"Let me go!" cried Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne turned around and was horrified to see a cop.

"Oh my God! Heather!" cried Jasmine.

Jasmine raced over to her friend whose face was badly bruised.

"Jasmine." said Heather weakly.

Jasmine turned to Ronnie Anne and Officer Schoffner.

"I want her arrested!" demanded Jasmine.

"You two started this!" exclaimed Ronnie Anne.

Schoffner got on her radio.

"This is Schoffner. I'm going to need back and medics at my location." said the police officer.

Officer Schoffner managed to keep the three separate until more cops and medics arrived. While the medics looked at Jasmine and Heather, Schoffner turned her attention to Ronnie Anne.

"What happened?" asked Officer Schoffner.

"Those two have been harassing me." answered Ronnie Anne bluntly.

"Is that why the fight broke out?" asked Officer Schoffner.

"I just snapped." said Ronnie Anne embarrassed.

"Who swung first?" asked Officer Schnoffer.

Ronnie Anne chuckled nervously.

"I...did." answered Ronnie Anne.

"We need to head to the station." replied Officer Schnoffer.

Ronnie Anne hung her head.

"I understand." said Ronnie.

Officer Schnoffer took Ronnie Anne to the station while heather and Jasmine got medical attention. The entire ride was silent as Ronnie Anne kicked herself for losing control. They arrived and officer Schnoffer brought Ronnie Anne into a room. Ronnie Anne gave her account of what happened. Officer Schnoffer left for several minutes allowing Ronnie Anne to stew in her guilt. Finally, the officer returned. However, she was not alone.

"Ronalda Santiago, why am I here?" asked Maria sternly.

Ronnie Anne gulped as her mother clearly had to leave work for this seeing she was in her nurse's uniform.

"Some girl pushed me too far and I kinda lost it." answered Ronnie Anne sheepishly.

"One has a broken nose. That's the one you elbowed in the face." revealed Officer Schnoffer.

"That's not so bad." said Ronnie Anne.

"The other had massive facial swelling, both eyes and black and several damaged teeth." added officer Schnoffer.

"I heard that call at the hospital." sighed Maria.

"You're going to be charges with assault." revealed Officer Schnoffer.

"Assault!' cried Ronnie Anne.

"It will be juvenile court." said officer Schnoffer.

Officer Schoffner left.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" asked Maria angrily.

"I screwed. I'm sorry." answered Ronnie Anne.

'This won't just effect you. It will effect Lorenzo too." said maria.

Ronnie Anne hung her head.

"Let's go home where you'll be grounded until college." said Maria.

"Okay." said Ronnie Anne faintly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's where we'll end here. So, Lincoln got his job and Flip puts him in a tough spot right way. It's not easy when you're boss is a scumbag, Mr. Grouse helping him as a nod to "Young Hearts be Free Tonight"by the way. And, Ronnie Anne lost it which means big consequences. Next time, we continue onward. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we deal with the aftermath of last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter six of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

The car ride home was in total silence. maria drove with an upset scowl in her face the whole way. Ronnie Anne hung her head not looking at her mother. Once they returned, they went inside.

"What am I going to do with you?" asked Maria.

Ronnie Anne stayed silent.

"Answer me." demanded Maria.

Once again, Ronnie Anne stayed quiet.

"What where you thinking?" asked Maria.

Ronnie Anne didn't answer.

"Where you thinking?" asked Maria.

Ronnie Anne adverted her eyes.

Maria groaned to herself.

"Where those two making fun of you for being a mother?" asked Maria.

Ronnie Anne nodded her affirming.

"I know that is terrible, but now you're in big trouble because you attacked them. noted Maria.

Ronnie Anne rubbed the back of her neck.

"You can't lose your temper. You've got a child you need to think about." added Maria.

"Well, there's going to be more punishment." said Maria.

Ronnie Anne braced herself.

"First, you're grounded for a month." began Maria.

Ronnie Anne stayed silent.

"That means no friends, no TV, no internet and no skateboard." continued Maria.

Ronnie Anne wanted to protest against losing her skateboard, but thought better of it.

"I better call the Louds." said Maria.

Maria walked over to the phone.

"Why?" asked Ronnie Anne softly.

"To tell them they need to keep Lorenzo." answered Maria.

"What?!" asked Ronnie Anne horrified.

"Think of it as another part of your punishment." said Maria.

"That's not fair!" exclaimed Ronnie Anne.

"Maybe you should of thought of that before getting into a fight." replied Maria.

"So I have just let them call me a slut?!" asked Ronnie Anne angrily.

"You should have chosen a non - violent solution." answered Maria.

"Like what mom? Like what?!" asked Ronnie Anne upset.

"First, you can ignore them." answered Maria.

"That'll totally work." replied Ronnie Anne sarcastic.

"Second, you better watch your tone. I am your mother." said Maria.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come back." muttered Ronnie Anne.

"What was that?" asked Maria.

Ronnie Anne didn't answer.

"What did you say?" asked Maria firmly.

"Nothing." answered Ronnie Anne.

"It didn't sound like nothing."

Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what has gotten into you." said Maria exasperated.

"You don't have to treat me like a little kid." said Ronnie Anne.

"You're fourteen and you're my daughter." said Maria.

"I'm older enough to handle myself!" declared Ronnie Anne.

"If that where true, you wouldn't be a fourteen year old mother." countered Maria.

Ronnie Anne began shaking.

"I hate this house!" exclaimed Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne raced up to her room.

"Times like this I wish I someone to help me." confessed Maria.

Maria shook her head. She then walked over to the phone, picked it up and dialed the Loud residence. Maria waited as the phone rang.

"I'm having trouble with one teenage daughter. I don't know how Rita does it." thought Maria impressed.

It was a rather quiet day at the Loud house. Most of the kids where out doing individual tasks. Rita was down stairs and talked to Maria Santiago on the phone. As she finished, Luan Loud emerged from the bathroom and returned to her bedroom where Luna was playing her guitar.

"Someone's Rockin' in the Free World." said Luna.

"I have a date with Benny tonight." said Luan.

Luan blushed.

"How do I look?" asked Luan.

"Benny's gonna say Let's Get It On when he sees you." answered Luna joking.

Luan playfully swatted Luna.

"I'm glad things are rocking between you." said Luna.

"Thanks." said Luna.

Luan rubbed the back of her neck.

"How are things with you and Sam?" asked Luan.

"Awesome." answered Luna.

"You where kidding...about getting it on." said Luan embarrassed.

"Totally. I didn't mean to upset you." said Luna.

"It's just...Benny is my first boyfriend so I don't have experience and that's making me nervous." admitted Luan.

"I was the same with Sam, I'm sure Leni was the same with Chaz, Lori was the same with Bobby and Lincoln was the same with Ronnie Anne." replied Luna.

"It's still odd to think our brother lost his virginity before us." said Luan.

"Hey, we don't know what Lori and Bobby did alone." said Luna jokingly.

The two shared a chuckle as they heard Lincoln coming up the stairs.

"Hey little bro, how was work?" asked Luna.

Lincoln walked in and threw himself on the beanbag chair.

"Some guy screamed at me for ten minutes because the condoms Flip sold him broke and his mistress is pregnant." answered Lincoln flatly.

"Did you say mistress?" asked Luan surprised.

"I don't know he's gonna explain this to his wife." answered Lincoln.

"Sorry to hear ya had a Hard Day's Night little bro." said Luna with sympathy.

Lincoln merely shrugged his shoulders.

"At least I've got Lorenzo to hang around." said Lincoln.

"Until he goes back to Ronnie Anne tomorrow." said Luan.

"Actually, he's gonna be staying longer. it sees Ronnie Anne got into a fight and we'll keeping Lorenzo a bit longer." explained Lincoln.

"What happened?" asked Luna surprised.

"Mom didn't say." answered Lincoln.

"That's a surprise." said Luan.

Lincoln chuckled.

"This is Ronnie Anne we're talking about." noted Lincoln.

"What do you mean?" asked Lincoln.

"Being tough is her whole shtick." answered Lincoln.

"I really don't think you should be talking about Ronnie Anne like that." said Luan.

"I'm sure Sam and Benny aren't perfect either." sighed Lincoln.

"Yeah, but we don't go bad mouthing them to our siblings." noted Luna.

Lincoln thought it over.

"You're right. I think this stress is getting to me." said Lincoln.

"It's cool little bro." replied Luna.

"I'm too young for this." groaned Lincoln.

"Then I guess you shouldn't have slipped her the old Lincoln Log." said Luan.

Luan laughed, but then cringed.

"Ew. I grossed myself out." said Luan.

"Thanks for reminding me I'm a screw up." muttered Lincoln.

"What was that?" asked Luna.

"Nothing." answered Lincoln flatly.

Lincoln got up.

"I'm gonna nap for bit." said Lincoln.

Lincoln left for his room.

"Is it me, or is he bummed out?" asked Luna.

"Maybe, but I've got to go." said Luan.

Lincoln went to his room and spent time with Lorenzo. Finally, his state of tiredness overtook him and Lincoln put Lorenzo in his crib. Lincoln then flopped onto his bed and fell asleep. he was awoken a while later by Lola yelling at him to come down for dinner. Lincoln dragged himself down the stairs with Lorenzo and joined his family. He didn't see Luan so Lincoln figured she was still out with Benny. Lincoln began to eat.

"Here ya go." said Lincoln.

Lincoln put Lorenzo in his high chair and sat down.

"Hey sport, have a rough day?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Yeah." answered Lincoln flatly.

"I already told him about Lorenzo staying with us longer." noted Rita.

"I get the chance to do his nails!" squealed Lola.

"He's a boy. He'll want to mud wrestle with me." said Lana.

"No he wouldn't." said Lola firmly.

"More likely than him wanting his finger nails trimmed." said Lana.

"Nuh hu." said Lola.

"Yeah hu." said Lana.

"Nuh hu." said Lola.

"Yeah hu." said Lana.

"Nuh hu" declared Lola.

"Yeah hu!" declared Lana.

"That's enough! No fighting at the table!" declared Rita.

"Sorry mom." replied the twins in unison.

"Mental note to keep Lorenzo away from Lola." thought Lincoln.

Lincoln let out a yawn.

"Dearest brother unit, it seems your body lacks the necessary rest needed to function." noted Lisa.

Lincoln gave her a puzzled look.

"You look tired." said Lisa.

"Tough day." said Lincoln.

"So, what's it like being a working man?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Hard." answered Lincoln.

Lincoln looked over at Lorenzo in his highchair.

"But, he makes it all worth while." said Lincoln.

Lincoln then turned to his mother.

"Did Miss Santiago say what happened with the fight?" asked Lincoln.

"Just that Ronnie Anne fought two girls and now she was grounded." answered Rita.

"So i get stuck with the responsibility." groaned Lincoln.

"If I recall, Ronnie Anne did well raising that egg baby." noted Lucy.

"She's a good mother, but now I'm stuck doing everything now. That's what annoys me." said Lincoln.

"I'll help you Linky!" declared Lily.

"I know you will." replied Lincoln happily.

"Goo." said Lorenzo.

Lorenzo had formula dripping down his mouth.

"Yes, we're talking about you." said Lincoln.

Lincoln got up, got a napkin and cleaned Lorenzo.

"There we go." said Lincoln.

Lincoln then sat back down in his seat.

"Thank you again for letting us raise him." said Lincoln gratefully.

"No problem sport." said Lynn Sr.

"We had a knee jerk reaction." added Rita.

"I'd hate to think of giving Lorenzo away...or aborting him." said Lincoln.

Lynn Jr. flinched at this.

"What's wrong Lynn?" asked Lucy.

"Nothing." answered Lynn Jr. defensive.

"It doesn't seem like nothing." noted Lincoln

Lynn Jr. slammed her fist on the table.

"Well it is!" declared Lynn Jr.

An awkward silence followed.

"I'm not hungry." said Lynn Jr.

Lynn went to her room leaving her food half eaten.

"Okay, that was weird." noted Luna.

Lincoln finished eating and returned to his room with Lorenzo.

"Did you like your formula?" asked Lincoln.

Lorenzo burped and giggled.

"I'll take that as a yes." said Lincoln.

Lincoln sat on his bed with Lorenzo.

"What until you get older and taste your grandpa's food." said Lincoln.

Lorenzo giggled.

"I wonder what was bugging Lynn." mused Lincoln.

Lincoln felt concerned for his sister.

"Maybe I should talk to her." proposed Lincoln.

Before he could, he heard Luan's voice so he got up and went to the hall.

"How was your date?" asked Lincoln.

"Great." answered Luan, going.

Luan went into her room and Lincoln followed with Lorenzo, forgetting about Lynn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's where we'll end things for now. So, Lincoln doesn't seem thrilled with Ronnie Anne right now and something upset Lynn. next time; Lucy talks with Lynn, Lincoln talks with Ronnie Anne and Lincoln has a tough day at work. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Lucy talks with Lynn and Lincoln talks with Ronnie Anne. Plus, Lincoln has a tough day at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter seven of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

It was a beautiful, sunny day in Royal Woods, Michigan. Usually, Lynn Loud Jr. would be outside playing some kind of sport. Instead, she was lying on her bed throwing a tennis ball in the air and catching. She wore a solemn expression as she tossed the tennis ball into the air.

"Hey Lynn." said Lucy.

Lynn nearly jumped and the tennis ball hit her nose.

"Sorry." said Lucy.

Lynn rubbed her nose.

"It's fine." said Lynn.

Lynn sat up allowing Lucy to hop onto the bed.

"Why aren't you outside?" asked Lucy.

"Didn't feel like it." answered Lynn.

"What about your friend Margo?" asked Lucy.

"Busy." answered Lynn.

"Are you still upset from last night?" asked Lucy.

Lynn winced, but quickly tried to compose herself.

"I'm fine." said Lynn.

"Please don't lie to me." requested Lucy.

"Did you talk with your ghost friends?" asked Lynn teasing.

"It's obvious." answered Lucy.

Lynn let out a murmur.

"Though, Great Grandma Harriet did tell me before diner last night." added Lucy.

"What else did she say about me?" asked Lynn jokingly.

"Nothing." answered Lucy.

Lynn felt a bit shafted by this.

"Though President Lincoln admires your wrestling skills." said Lucy.

"Oh yeah. I remember Lisa tell me Abe Lincoln was a wrestler." replied Lynn.

Lynn chuckled a bit enjoying this moment of bonding.

"Please tell me what's wrong?" asked Lucy.

Lynn tried to resist, but her wall was crumbling.

"Okay fine." relented Lynn.

"I gotta tell her something. Just to make her feel better." thought Lynn.

Lynn quickly got an idea."

"It's just my period." said Lynn.

"Usually, you get aggressive. Last month you told Lola you'd rip her eyes out if she didn't give you the remote." noted Lucy.

"I got grounded for that." muttered Lynn.

Lynn shook her head.

"It's not always the same." said Lynn.

Lynn crossed her fingers hoping Lucy would buy this.

"Is this is about Lincoln and Ronnie Anne?" asked Lucy.

Lynn flinched a bit.

"No. Not at all." answered Lynn lying.

"I know you're lying." said Lucy.

"Look, I'm fine. Okay." said Lynn.

Lucy put her hand on Lynn's shoulder.

"I want to help." said Lucy.

"I told you I am fine." replied Lynn angrily.

Lynn pulled Lucy's hand away squeezing it.

"You're hurting me." noted Lucy distressed.

Lynn quickly realized what she was doing and let go.

"I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Lynn guilty.

Lucy rubbed her wrist.

"It's fine." said Lucy flatly.

Lucy got up and left while Lynn punched the wall.

"I've got to talk to someone." thought Lucy.

Meanwhile, Lincoln departed from his home. The Loud male had left Lorenzo with Luna so he could go off and do something important. He biked his way over to the Santiago residence. He arrived and knocked on the front door. With her mother at work, Ronnie Anne was home alone so she went to the door. Ronnie Anne let Lincoln in despite her being grounded. The two sat on the couch in the living room.

"Are you sure your mom is okay with me coming over?" asked Lincoln.

"You are the father of my son so she'd have no problem with it." answered Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln caught her use of the tense.

"So Miss Santiago doesn't know." muttered Lincoln.

"Um...how is Lorenzo?" asked Ronnie Anne sheepishly.

"Fine." answered Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne let out a sigh of relief.

"Good. I wish i could see him." replied Ronnie Anne.

"So...what exactly happened?" asked Lincoln curious.

Ronnie Anne flinched.

"Well..." began Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne explained what happened.

"I can understand getting mad when they make fun of you all the time." admitted Lincoln.

"Thank you!" exclaimed Ronnie Anne.

"But, you still shouldn't have done it." said Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne's relief died out.

"Now you sound like my mom." muttered Ronnie Anne.

"Did you stop and think about what would happen before hand?" asked Lincoln.

"You really sound like my mom." said Ronnie Anne.

"Then maybe's she's right." said Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne balled her fists.

"Hell, Stella warned you too." continued Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne felt her blood boiling.

"You really should have known better." said Lincoln.

"I get it!" exclaimed Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln was surprised by how hostile she was.

"I don't need you to beat me over the head with it." said Ronnie Anne.

"Fine. No need to snap." replied Lincoln offended.

Ronnie Anne wanted to say something, but held her tongue.

"Let's change the subject." proposed Ronnie Anne.

"Fine." shrugged Lincoln.

"How's work?" asked Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln cringed at this.

"The health inspector is coming soon and Flip wants to bribe him." answered Lincoln.

"That has to be illegal." noted Ronnie Anne.

"I asked Lisa and it is." confirmed Lincoln.

"How can you work for that man?" asked Ronnie.

"Well it's not like I didn't look elsewhere." answered Lincoln snidely.

"What's with your tone?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"What tone?" asked Lincoln confused.

"Ever since you came over, you've had this rude tone." answered Ronnie Anne.

"I didn't notice." mused Lincoln.

"Well I sure as hell did." huffed Ronnie Anne.

"And you don't?" asked Lincoln.

"You keep rubbing my nose in what happened like I'm a freaking kid." answered Ronnie Anne defensive.

Lincoln got up.

"Look, I need to get to work." said Lincoln.

"Fine. Go." said Ronnie Anne tired.

Lincoln headed for the door.

"Coming here was a mistake." muttered Lincoln.

"What was that?" asked Ronnie Anne upset.

"Nothing." answered Lincoln annoyed.

Lincoln left and shut the door loudly behind him.

"Dammit!" cried Ronnie Anne flustered.

Lincoln hopped onto his bicycle and left. He made his home the entire time angrily muttering about what happened. The next day, Lincoln had to go work Flip's. It was a normal day with Lincoln doing all the work so Flip could be lazy. However, things changed when a man in a suit appeared. He flashed his badge revealing that this was the health inspector who was expected.

"I'm here for your inspection." said the health inspector.

Lincoln gulped nervously.

"I know." replied Lincoln.

Lincoln reached the the bribe money under the counter.

"Am I really going to do this?" asked Lincoln to himself.

"I'm going to start my inspection now." said the health inspector.

Lincoln gulped.

"What would Lorenzo think of me?" asked Lincoln.

Lincoln sighed.

"Go ahead." said Lincoln.

The health inspector began his job while Lincoln watched.

"Flip is gonna kill me for not bribing him." muttered Lincoln.

"What was that?" asked the health inspector.

"Nothing." answered Lincoln.

The health inspector shrugged and returned to his job.

"I must say from what I have see there are serious violations." said the health inspector.

Lincoln had seen this coming.

"Items are past expiration, expiration dates have been changes, improper storage and cross contamination." listed the health inspector.

The health inspector spotted a beetle crawling across the floor.

"And infestation." added the health inspector.

The health inspector made sure to add this to his list.

"What do you have to say?" asked the health inspector.

"I'm not the boss." answered Lincoln.

"True...so where is your boss?" asked the health inspector.

"Well..." began Lincoln.

Before Lincoln could answer, the backroom door flung open.

"Loud, cut the racket!" snapped Flip.

It was only after this did Flip see the man standing in front of the counter.

"I don't do refunds!" spat Flip.

"I'm from the department of Health and I finished your inspection." revealed the health inspector.

Flip gulped.

"How'd we do?" asked Flip.

"I've never had this many violations." answered the health inspector.

"I'm sure you'll overlook those." said Flip confident.

"Absolutely not!" declared the health inspector.

A confused Flip checked and found the bribe money.

"What's this doing here?" asked Flip.

"I...um..." stammered Lincoln.

Flip grabbed the money and placed it on the counter.

"I'm pretty sure you'll change your mind." said Flip.

"What you are doing is illegal." noted the health inspector angrily.

"Nobody has to know." replied Flip.

The health inspector torn a piece of paper off his clipboard.

"Flip's is hear by closed until the violations are sorted out!" declared the health inspector.

The health inspector slapped the failing sticking on the door.

"You can't do this!" declared Flip.

"I can and I have." said the health inspector.

The health inspector began heading to his car.

"By the way, I heard from a friend at the Better Business Bureau and you can expect them to be in touch as well." added the health inspector.

Flip gulped worriedly at this.

"No surprise there." thought Lincoln.

The health inspector got into his car.

"Goodbye gentleman." said the health inspector.

The health inspector left.

"Loud...you're fired." said Flip.

"What?!" asked Lincoln stunned.

"I told you to bribe him and you didn't." answered Flip.

"He refused." noted Lincoln.

"Probably because it was too late. If ya tried at the start, he'd have accepted it." said Flip.

"I doubt that." replied Lincoln.

"Besides, you supposed to be on top of this stuff." said Flip.

"Most the problems where things you told me to do." said Lincoln.

"I am the boss here." stated Flip.

"Which means you're the one responsible." said Lincoln.

Flip stammered a bit.

"You're already fired! Don't make me ban you too!" cried Flip flustered.

Lincoln shook his head and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's where we'll end this chapter. So, Lincoln's tenure with Flip was short, but it served its purpose to kick off the main issue going forward which got set up with Lincoln and Ronnie Anne. Next time, things really get cooking. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, things really ramp up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back chapter eight of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

The slamming of the front door easily got the attention of the Loud family. To their surprise an angry Lincoln marched and began stamping up stairs. As he did, Lincoln explained what had happened and why he was no without work. Lincoln threw himself onto his bed and sighed. Lorenzo was still with Pop Pop so he was alone. After a minute, he heard a knock on his door.

"Hey little bro." said Luna.

"I'm not in the mood." groaned Lincoln.

The door opened and Luna entered. Luan was behind her.

"Sorry. But, we need to talk this out." said Luan.

Lincoln sat up

"It's not you. It's this whole ordeal with Flip." said Lincoln.

"We know." said Luna.

"I can't believe he tried blaming you." said Luan surprised.

"Totally bogus." added Luna.

"I'd didn't thin he'd stoop that low." admitted Luan.

"He pitted Clyde and I against each other." noted Lincoln annoyed.

"Yeah. He only helps ya if it benefits him." conceded Luna.

"Like the time his crummy boat broken down and stranded us on that island so we wouldn't charge a late fee because it was his fault?" asked Luan.

"Exactly." answered Luna.

"I'm still surprised Lola made a princess bed with just the stuff on the island." noted Luan.

"This is Lola we're talking about." shrugged Lincoln.

The three had a chuckle.

"That was still a bogus move blaming you." said Luna.

"You could say..." began Luan.

"Not the time for a pun." said Luna, cutting her off.

"Tough crowd." replied Luan.

"It's fine." replied Lincoln.

Lincoln sighed.

"Mom and dad won't be thrilled." mused Lincoln.

"I'm sure they'll understand after you explain how much of a jerk Flip was." said Luan.

"Maybe." replied Lincoln.

Lincoln looked at he crib.

"Now I'll have to find a new way to provide for Lorenzo." noted Lincoln.

"You can find something." said Luna.

"Nobody else would hire me." sighed Lincoln.

"You can help me at Funny Business and I'll be glad to help pitch in." offered Luan.

"You could be a second roadie and help Chunk." offered Luna.

"Thanks guys." said Lincoln.

"Do you need anything now?" asked Luan.

"We'd be happy to pitch in." added Luna.

"I'm cool for now." answered Lincoln.

Lincoln suddenly slapped his forehead.

"What's wrong?" asked Luna worried.

"How am I going to break this to Ronnie Anne?" asked Lincoln.

"I'd think she'd be more angry at Flip." answered Luan.

"Doubt it." grumbled Lincoln.

"Is everything alright with you two?" asked Luna.

"It could be better." admitted Lincoln.

"What's wrong?" asked Luan worried.

"It's nothing. Just a lot going on." answered Lincoln.

"You sure?" asked Luna.

"Yeah. Don't worry." answered Lincoln.

Lincoln yawned.

"I'm gonna nap a bit. I'm exhausted." said Lincoln.

"See ya bro." said Luna.

"Have a good nap." said Luan.

Lincoln laid down and napped for an hour. He was awoken by knocking at the front door which Lincoln decided to answer. A groggy Lincoln went down and answered the front door. Lincoln was snapped wide awake when Ronnie Anne was the one knocking. The two went to his room with Ronnie Anne leading and a worried Lincoln behind her. once in his room, the two sat down on his bed.

"So..." began Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne looked around.

"Where's Lorenzo?" asked Ronnie nervous.

"With Pop Pop." answered Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne let out a sigh of relief.

"Does your mother know you're here?" asked Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne tense up a bit.

"That's a no." muttered Lincoln.

"This is important." aid Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln tried not to roll his eyes.

"I need your help." said Ronnie Anne.

"With what exactly?" asked Lincoln skeptical.

Ronnie Anne was annoyed by Lincoln's tone.

"My court date is tomorrow and I want you to act as a character witness." answered Ronnie Anne.

"I think I know what you mean." replied Lincoln.

Ronnie nodded.

"Just tell the judge how much of a good person I am so he'll go easy on me." said Ronnie Anne.

"That'd be perjury." murmured Lincoln.

"What was that?" asked Ronnie Anne angrily.

"Nothing." answered Lincoln.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be at work?" asked Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln tense up which didn't go unnoticed.

"What happened?" asked Ronnie Anne firmly.

Lincoln took a deep breath.

"I...got fired." answered Lincoln.

"What?!" asked Ronnie Anne incensed.

"Look..." began Lincoln.

"It's not really my fault..." began Lincoln.

"How could you be to careless?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Just let me explain..." began Lincoln.

"Did you even think of your son?" asked Ronnie Anne.

That hit a nerve.

"Just let me freaking talk!" snapped Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne was surprised by this.

"What the hell is your problem?!" asked Ronnie Anne.

"You won't let me talk!" answered Lincoln angrily.

"That's no excuse to yell at the mother of your child!" cried Ronnie Anne.

"If that's the only way to get your attention then I have to!" cried Lincoln.

"Well it's not my fault if I'm not being responsible!" declared Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Rich coming from the girl who just asked me to testify at her court case!" exclaimed Lincoln.

"We've already been over that!" snapped Ronnie Anne.

"Oh, and let's not forget you came over here despite being grounded!" cried Lincoln.

"I had to talk to you!" declared Ronnie Anne.

"Phones exist!" noted Lincoln.

"I thought this would be better, but clearly I was wrong!" declared Ronnie Anne.

"You clearly thought wrong!" cried Lincoln.

Luna and Luan walked into the room.

"Hey..." began Luna.

"Not now!" snapped Lincoln.

Luna was taken aback by how forceful he was.

"We can hear you." noted Luan.

"We're not being that loud." scoffed Lincoln.

"The walls are paper thin." replied Luna.

"Whatever." said Lincoln.

"What's going on?" asked Luan.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne began talking over each other.

"Oh brother." groaned Luna.

Luna whistled stopping them.

"Okay, you two are gonna stop and go one at a time." said Luna.

"Lincoln first." said Luan.

"I get it, favor your brother." said Ronnie Anne.

"Then you go first." said Luna.

"I'm your brother!" snapped Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne and Lincoln continued arguing.

"Oh boy." groaned Luna.

"Is Ronnie Anne here?!" asked Lola downstairs.

The four went to the top of the stairs. Lola was on the phone while Lana was playing with Charles.

"Her mom is on the phone and isn't happy Ronnie's not at home." noted Lola.

Ronnie Anne winced.

"Maybe you should go." said Lincoln smugly.

Ronnie Anne stomped angrily down the stairs.

"I changed my mind. Don't bother showing up tomorrow." said Ronnie Anne.

"I didn't want to lie on the stand." shrugged Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne growled with anger.

"Screw you Loud!" cried Ronnie Anne.

"You already did." said Lincoln flatly.

"Go to hell!" declared Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne stormed out screaming in Spanish.

"What was that?" asked Lana confused.

Lincoln shook his head.

"Nothing." answered Lincoln bitterly.

Lincoln stomped back to his room and slammed the door shut. Lola and Lana shrugged going back to their own thing. Luna and Luan where more worried heading back to their shared room. Luan sat on her bed while Luna shut the door. Luna then tossed herself onto the bean bag chair. It took a few minutes before Luna spoke.

"So...there's a Bad Moon Rising in the Loud House." said Luna.

"Remember when you told me earlier it was no time for puns?" asked Luan.

"Yeah." answered Luna.

"It's no time to reference Credence Clearwater Revival songs." answered Luan annoyed.

"What's crawl up your ass and died?" asked Luna.

"Sorry. This whole situation is really bothering me." answered Luan.

"I hear that." replied Luna.

"If only we knew what they where talking about." sighed Luan.

"I know." revealed Lucy.

Luna and Luan jumped.

"How long have you been here Luce Change?" asked Luna curious.

"I followed you in here." answered Lucy.

"Sorry we didn't notice you." said Luan guilty.

"Story of my life." shrugged Lucy.

"Now, what's up?" asked Luna.

"I was in the vent when it happened..." began Lucy.

"I thought mom said you where getting too big to fit in the vent." noted Luan.

"Then I would know they where about about Lincoln being fired and Ronnie Anne asking Lincoln to testify at her court case." revealed Lucy.

"That makes sense." said Luna.

"I'm worried about Lynn." said Lucy.

"There's been a lot of bad stuff happen so it figures things might blow up." agreed Luan.

"Something is bothering her." said Lucy.

"What do we do?" asked Luna.

"Lincoln isn't in the mood to talk." answered Luan.

"I tried to talking to Lynn and it got me worried." said Lucy.

"All we can do is support him." answered Luna.

"It just stinks we can't do more." sighed Luan.

"I know exactly how ya feel.' confessed Luna.

"They've developed tunnel vision." mused Lucy.

Lucy headed to the door.

"I hope for the best." said Lucy.

The two older sisters stopped.

"Thanks." said Luan sincere.

"And that's for telling us that. It's really helpful." added Luna.

Lucy smiled.

"It's nothing." replied Lucy.

Lucy left vowing to find help elsewhere while Luna and Luan accepted they could push things. However, they three didn't know they where being spied on from the vents

"I've got to help Linky." said Lily determined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's where we'll end things for now. So, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne had a big blowout and the main conflict had truly begun. Like Lucy noted, Luna and Luan where not ignoring her. They got tunnel vision of Lincoln and Ronnie Anne. And now Lily is getting more involved in the situation. Next time, we focus on the Santiago side of things Ronnie Anne's court hearing. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Ronnie Anne has her court date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone I am back with chapter nine of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Loud House

It was a dreary day in Royal Woods, Michigan. In her room, Ronnie Anne looked out the window as the miserable sky. Ronnie Anne trying to squeeze into her skirt which already put in her a sour mood. Ronnie Anne was forced to wear her fancy clothes totally opposite to her tomboy nature. As she finished, her mother popped in.

"Good. You need to look good for the judge." said Maria.

Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes.

"Ronalda..." began Maria.

"I heard you mom." groaned Ronnie Anne.

"You need to drop that attitude." stated Maria.

Ronnie Anne remained silent.

"You need to give the judge a good impression." noted Maria.

"I know." replied Ronnie Anne

Maria out her hands on her hips.

"You need to change that attitude." demanded Maria.

"I'm fine." stated Ronnie Anne firmly.

"You mostly certainly are not." replied Maria.

Ronnie Anne growled.

"I don't know where this bad attitude of your came, but I'm sick of it." said Maria.

"Whatever." said Ronnie Anne.

"Young lady..." began Maria.

"I'm not a little kid!" spat Ronnie Anne.

"That's what I'm taking about!" cried Maria.

Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes again.

"I am your mother and you will listen to me!" ordered Maria.

Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes a third time.

"I'm going to the car." said Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne walked away leaving Maria shaking her head.

"Give me strength." muttered Maria.

The two left and Maria drove to the courthouse. The entire car ride was silent and awkward. They arrived and headed to the room their case was assigned. Once they reached the door, they found a white man with red hair in a suit. He was pacing back and forth worriedly. However, he spotted Maria and Ronnie Anne seemed to bring him approached them.

"Miss Santiago." said the man.

"Yes." replied Maria.

The man extended his hand.

"I'm Mr. Hutz. I'll be your court appointed lawyer." said Mr. Hutz.

The two shoo hands.

It's a nice to met you." said Maria.

Mr. Hutz turned his attention to Ronnie Anne.

"You must be Ronalda." said Mr. Hutz.

"It's Ronnie Anne." huffed Ronnie.

"Behave!" snapped Maria.

Mr. Hutz gulped nervously.

"It's fine. It's fine." said Maria.

Mr. Hutz decided to focus.

"I've studied your case and it won't be easy." noted Mr. Hutz.

Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes.

"Luckily, I'm not a lawyer for nothing." said Mr. Hutz.

"Oh good." sighed Maria.

"Don't worry Miss Santiago..." began Mr. Hutz.

Mr. Hutz opened his briefcase and looked at the papers.

"Uh-oh. We've drawn Judge Snyder." said Mr. Hutz.

Is that bad?" asked Maria worried.

"Well, he's had it in for me ever since I kinda ran over his dog." answered Mr. Hutz worried.

"You did?" asked Maria.

"Well, replace the word "kinda" with "repeatedly" and the word "dog" with 'son"." answered Mr. Hutz.

Maria groaned with worry.

"We're screwed." sighed Ronnie Anne.

They entered the courtroom. The beaten Heather and Jasmine shot dirty look at Ronnie Anne who managed to flip them off without being noticed. Judge Snyder exited his chamber and sat on the bench. One look at Mr. Hutz quickly caused his mood to sour. The Prosecutor stepped up first for opening statements.

"Your honor, it is a fact that Miss Santiago assaulted by two clients. She herself would admit this. This case is open and shut as far as i can see and I know you will agree." said the prosecutor.

Mr.s Hutz stepped up.

"Your honor, my client did assault the two defendants." began Mr. Hutz.

The prosecutor snickered.

"However, it was an act of provocation brought on by repeated verbal assault." said Mr. Hutz.

"Prosecution, your first witness." said Judge Snyder.

The Prosecutor called Heather to stand stand. Heather's face was badly bruised.

"Tell us in your own words happened." requested the prosecutor.

"Jasmine and I saw Ronnie Anne walked down the street. We said hello and mentioned that she was a mother. I guess this caused her to snap because she attacked us." said Heather, with fake tears.

Ronnie Anne slammed her fist onto the table.

"That's bull!" exclaimed Ronnie.

The judge banged his gavel.

"Order! I won't tolerate any outbursts in my courtroom!" declared the judge.

Ronnie Anne slouched her in seat.

"Ronnie Anne has always been a bully. I heard she once punched the father of her kid in the eye for kissing him." said Heather.

"He kissed me out of nowhere and we weren't dating yet!" cred Ronnie Anne.

The judge again banged his gavel.

"I warned you once!" snapped the judge.

Ronnie Anne sat down as Mr. Hutz stepped up.

"Now, you claim that you never insulted Ronnie Anne. But, is that true?" asked Mr. Hutz.

"Yes."answered Heather.

"I was hoping she would be honest." thought Mr. Hutz.

Mr. Hutz quickly regrouped.

"Are you certain that you aren't lying?" asked Mr. Hutz.

Heather smugly stood up.

"I plead the fifth." said Heather.

Heather left and the prosecutor called Jasmine up next. Jasmine had a broken nose from the scuffle with Ronnie Anne.

"In your own words, tell us what happened." requested the prosecutor.

"It's like Heather said, we wanted to talk with Ronnie Anne and she went psycho on us." answered Jasmine.

"And did you provoke Miss Santiago in anyway?" asked the prosecutor.

"No. We where just talking and she snapped. Like Heather said." answered Jasmine.

Mr. Hutz came up.

"Are you absolutely certain you didn't verbally provoke Miss Santiago?" asked the prosecutor.

"No way." answered Jasmine.

"Did either of you call her a slut?" asked Mr. Hutz.

"No." answered Jasmine, a hesitation.

"Now, it seems you paused." mused Mr. Hutz.

"You can't prove anything." said Jasmine.

"Oh, can't I?" asked Mr. Hutz confident.

"There was nobody else there!" declared Jasmine.

Heather nodded happily.

Mr. Hutz deflated.

"I plead the fifth." said Jasmine.

Jasmine turned to the judge.

"Can I get down now?" asked Jasmine.

"You may." answered Judge Snyder.

Jasmine left the stand as Mr. Hutz sat down.

"We're in a bind." admitted Mr. Hutz.

"Ah Dios Mio." sighed Maria.

Suddenly, an idea right Ronnie Anne.

"This might help..." began Ronnie.

Ronnie Anne made a phone call then found herself on the stand.

"Now Miss Santiago, you claim my clients where assaulting you before the incident." began the prosecutor.

"They where." said Ronnie Anne.

"Funny...I don't see any marks on you." said the prosecutor.

"It was verbal. You know that." stated Ronnie Anne annoyed.

"Funny how you have nothing to back those claims up." said the prosecutor.

"It happened." said Ronnie Anne.

"You want to know what I think?" asked the prosecutor.

"What?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"I think you're lying." answered the prosecutor boldly.

Ronnie Anne growled angrily.

"You let your anger get the better of you and assault my clients without reason." stated the prosecutor.

"No I didn't." replied Ronnie Anne firmly.

"You record of incidents at school say otherwise." mused the prosecutor.

Ronnie Anne jumped up.

"I was provoked!" declared Ronnie Anne.

"One more outburst and I'll hold you in contempt!" snapped the judge.

Ronnie Anne slouched down tired.

"He's trying to get me riled up and I'm falling for it." thought Ronnie Anne.

"You're record speaks for its self." said the prosecutor.

"That;s not who I am anymore." replied Ronnie Anne.

The prosecutor pointed to Heather and Jasmine.

"Your assault on my clients says otherwise." countered the prosecutor.

Suddenly, the courtroom doors opened and Stella entered.

"Good." sighed Mr. Hutz.

"I plead the fifth." said Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne got off the stand sharing glares with Heather and Jasmine.

"Your honor...I'd like to present a surprise witness." said Mr. Hutz.

Stella took the stand.

"Please, give us your testimony." requested Mr. Hutz.

"A few days before the fight, Ronnie Anne and I where in the bathroom when heather and Jasmine entered." began Stella.

"What did they say?" asked Mr. Hutz.

"They called Ronnie Anne a slut and ran her down." answered Stella.

"And...you know it was them." replied Mr. Hutz.

"Ronnie Anne confronted them and they laughed at her before leaving." answered Stella bitterly.

Mr. Hutz smiled as Heather whispered to the prosecutor.

"There you have it, eyewitness testimony that the defendant was being verbally harassed by the so called victims." said Mr. Hutz.

Now, the prosecutor had his turn.

"This incident you told us about...when did it happen?" asked the prosecutor.

"A few days before the fight." answered Stella.

"And you weren't there the day of said fight." continued the prosecutor.

"Well...no." admitted Stella.

"What is your relation to Miss Santiago?" asked the prosecutor.

"She's my friend." answered Stella.

"A close friend?" asked the prosecutor.

"Yes." answered Stella.

"Close enough to lie under oath for." asked the prosecutor accusingly.

"I'm not lying!" declared Stella.

"The connection between Miss Santiago and this witness clearly taints her testimony." said the prosecutor.

Stella pointed to heather and Jasmine.

"Those two are nothing but a pair of bullies." said Stella.

"You know, I've yet to hear a reason as to why they targeted Miss Santiago." mused the prosecutor.

"Maybe they're jealous Ronnie Anne found someone who loves her." shrugged Stella.

Heather jumped to her feet and slammed her fist on the table.

"I am not jealous of that slut!" exclaimed Heather.

Heather quickly covered her mouth and sat down.

"I've heard enough." said Judge Snyder.

The entire courtroom was filled to the brim with tension.

"Based on the evidence, I find it logical to believe Miss Santiago may have acted without being provoked." said Judge Snyder

Ronnie Anne hung her head.

"However, I also find it logical to believe Miss Santiago was provoked." continued the judge.

The smirk Heather and Jasmine where wearing was knocked right off.

"As I was there, I cannot be certain. Thus, a compromise is in order." stated the judge.

Ronnie Anne gulped with worry at what he meant.

"The Santiago family will aid in paying the medical expenses of the two accusers and, in exchange, Miss Santiago will face no further punishment." decided Judge Snyder.

Judge Snyder banged his gavel ending the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's where we'll end this chapter. First, RIP Phil Hartmann. I didn't plan on this being the whole chapter, but that wound up happening anyway. No big deal. Next time, Lucy seeks helps and Lincoln has an idea involving the return of a familiar face. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Lucy gets help while Lincoln goes back to a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter ten of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

It was a beautiful, sunny day. The perfect weather for golfing. Lori Loud and her friend Carol Pingrey had just finished a round and where relaxing with smoothies. Lori's boyfriend Bobby was waiting and joined the them.

"So...how did it go?" asked Bobby.

"I shot an eighty - four and, of course, Lori got a seventy - six." said Carol.

"It's literally wasn't that easy." replied Lori.

"The way you handled the bunker was amazing. Babe Didrikson Zaharias would be proud." said Carola.

"Thanks." said Carol grateful.

"Well...I'm glad to hear you're doing so well." said Bobby.

"Thanks Boo Boo Bear." replied Lori.

Lori began drinking her smoothie.

"Lori, I need your help." said Lucy.

Lori, Carol and Bobby nearly jumped out of their seats.

"When did you get here?!" asked Lori.

"I've been following you since the twelfth hole." answered Lucy.

Lori rubbed the back of her neck.

"Sorry." said Lori.

"I'm used to it." shrugged Lucy.

Lori shook her head.

"How did you get here?" asked Lori.

"I got my friend Haiku to have her mom drop me off." answered Lucy.

"And how are you getting home?" asked Bobby.

"I planned on Lori taking me home." answered Lucy.

Lori pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Somethings never change." muttered Lori.

"I need your help." repeated Lucy.

"What?" asked Lori cautious.

"Something is bothering Lynn and she won't tell me." answered Lucy.

Lori shrugged.

"Get Luna or Luan to help." said Lori.

"I tried, but they where busy." replied Lucy.

"What's wrong?" asked Lori.

Lucy bit her lower lip.

"If I tell her, Lori will only focus on Lincoln and Ronnie Anne too." thought Lucy.

"Lucy...I'm literally waiting." said Lori.

Lucy gulped.

"It's...not related." answered Lucy.

Lucy felt her heart racing while Lori examined her for signs of deceit.

"Whatever." decided Lori.

Lucy felt a wave of relief overtake her.

"Will you help me?" asked Lucy.

"I'm in college now. You need to be able to solve problems on your own." said Lori.

"But you're the only one who can help me." pleaded Lucy.

"I'm in college and I have a life. I can't keep bailing you out forever." said Lori.

Lucy took a deep breath.

"I think it's about Lincoln and Ronnie Anne." said Lucy.

That perked the interest of Lori and Bobby.

"What's wrong with Lincoln and Ni Ni?" asked Bobby worried.

"If he hurt her, I'll kill the twerp!" declared Lori.

"I think they've hit a rough patch and it might have something to do with Lynn." explained Lucy.

Lori and Bobby jolted up.

"Carol, can you tell our professors we can't make class." requested Lori.

"Sure thing." said Carol.

"Let's go Boo Boo Bear." said Lori.

"Right babe." agreed Bobby.

Back in Royal Woods, Lincoln Loud was lying on the couch. He was feeling flat after losing his job and his fight with Ronnie Anne. The only thing that brought him joy at the moment was Lorenzo who was on his chest. Lincoln was playing with his son when his four youngest sisters approached him. Lincoln picked up Lorenzo and sat up then placed Lorenzo on his lap.

"Linky, we've got nothing to do." said Lily.

"We're bored." added Lana.

"Play with us." demanded Lola.

Lincoln turned to Lisa.

"They kept bothering me." said Lisa.

"You are bored too." said Lisa.

"Okay. I was." admitted Lisa.

"Where are mom and dad?" asked Lincoln.

"Work." answered Lisa.

"Luna?" asked Lincoln.

"With her band." answered Lana.

"And Sam." cooed Lola.

"Luan?" asked Lincoln.

"Gig." answered Lola.

"She didn't ask me to join her." mused Lincoln.

"Didn't want to bother you." answered Lana.

"Lynn?" asked Lincoln.

"In her room." answered Lily.

"She was adamant we go away and ask you instead." said Lisa.

"That's weird." said Lincoln.

Lincoln looked around.

"Where's Lucy?" asked Lincoln.

Lincoln expected Lucy to pop out of nowhere.

"She's somewhere. It's Lucy...we're used to her coming and going as she wishes." answered Lisa.

Lincoln shrugged his shoulders.

"Probably in the attic." decided Lincoln.

Lincoln shook his head wearily.

"Linky...are you okay?" asked Lily worried.

"Fine." answered Lincoln.

"You and Ronnie Anne where really going at it the other day." noted Lola.

"It was almost as loud as Lola and I." added Lana.

"Is not." said Lola.

"Is so." replied Lana.

"Is not." said Lola.

"Is so." said Lana.

Lisa cleared her throat.

"I could hear it over my work." noted Lisa.

Lincoln sighed.

"I had a rough day and she wasn't making it any better." answered Lincoln.

"What happened?" asked Lily.

"Ronnie Anne got into a fight with some other girls." answered Lincoln.

"What happened?" asked Lana.

"Did she kick their butts?" asked Lola.

"She did beat them and now I have to take care of Lorenzo without her." answered Lincoln.

"Taking care of a newborn isn't easy." mused Lisa.

"It's harder when you're a teenager." replied Lincoln.

"Maybe Flip can help you since you work for him." proposed Lana.

"Flip only helps himself." replied Lola.

"Lola is right." stated Lincoln.

Lincoln shook his head again.

"It doesn't matter since I got fired anyway." sighed Lincoln.

"Fired!" cried the four sisters in unison.

"What happened?" asked Lana.

"I'll go down there right now and make him give you your job back!" offered Lola.

"It's fine." replied Lincoln.

"If you fired wrongly a lawsuit could be in order." mused Lisa.

Lincoln shook his head.

"I'm not going there Lisa." said Lincoln.

Lincoln explained what happened.

"I can't believe that creep!" cried Lana.

"I'm kicking his butt!" exclaimed Lola.

"Just forget it." requested Lincoln.

"But Lincoln, you shouldn't have been fired in such a manner." noted Lisa.

"Working there was bad. I'm kinda glad to be out." said Lincoln.

"I can provide financial assistance if needed." offered Lisa.

"I can give you some of my pageant money." said Lola.

"Well...I don't have money. But, I can do whatever I can." said Lana.

"Thanks, but I don't want to burden you." replied Lincoln.

"There has to be something we can do." offered Lily.

"Just keep being great as you always are." said Lincoln.

The four sisters agreed.

"So, what are you going to do?" asked Lana.

"You need to find a job." added Lola.

"I'm trying, but it isn't easy." noted Lincoln.

"I could imagine." said Lisa.

"Aw, if only there was someone you knew that could hire you." said Lily.

"Yeah..." began Lincoln.

Lincoln stopped as it hit him.

"Lily, you're a genius!" declared Lincoln.

Lincoln jumped up.

"I need you guys to watch Lorenzo while I go out." said Lincoln.

"Can do." said Lisa.

The girls all agreed freeing up Lincoln. Lincoln said a quick goodbye to his soon then headed outside. He hopped onto his bicycle and began to peddle. Lincoln couldn't want to drive. He entered Hazeltucky and arrived at his destination: The Hazeltucky Inn. Memories of his time here with Ronnie Anne just after they ran off came back. Lincoln entered the office and there was Rob behind the counter.

"Hey Lincoln!" called Rob.

"Nice to see you again." said Lincoln.

"How's Ronnie Anne and Lorenzo?" asked Rob.

"Lorenzo is doing great. Some of my sisters are watching him." answered Lincoln.

"I noticed you didn't mention Ronnie Anne." mused Rob.

"Ronnie Anne and I are having a rough patch." confessed Lincoln.

Lincoln explained the details.

"Sorry to hear that." said Rob.

"It's fine." shrugged Lincoln.

Lincoln decided to change the subject.

"How's your friend?" asked Lincoln.

"Tom is out of rehab and is drug free." answered Rob.

"That's great to hear." replied Lincoln.

"So...you just come to chat or is something else going on?" asked Rob curious.

"I was hoping you could give me my old job back." answered Lincoln.

"Tom is in rehab and I don't need a delivery boy anymore." noted Rob.

"Do you have anything available?" asked Lincoln

"Not that I can think of." answered Rob.

"Oh man." sighed Lincoln.

"Can't find work?" asked Rob, feeling bad.

"I had one..." began Lincoln.

Lincoln explained what happened with Flip.

"That jerk!" exclaimed Rob.

"I was really hoping you can hire me." said Lincoln.

"Don't worry. You're hired." said Rob.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" exclaimed Lincoln joyously

rob looked around.

"Maybe you can help me fix this old place up." mused Rob.

"My sister Lana is great with tools. She could easily fix the plumbing and other issues. Heck, I bet she could fix the electric wiring too." said Lincoln.

"That's be great." said Rob.

"And my sister Leni has a great fashion sense. I can call her up and she can help give this place a fashion makeover." said Lincoln.

"Lincoln, i think this is the start of a beautiful alliance." said Rob happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end off this chapter. So, Lucy has gotten Lori involved hoping to help Lynn along with Bobby. Carol Pingrey was a cameo and won't be a major player. Also, Rob is back and Lincoln is working for him again. Next time, We see the aftermath of Ronnie Anne;s trial and Lincoln (along with Lana and Leni) helping out at the inn. please review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we return to Ronnie Anne then to Lincoln as he (and his sisters) try to help fix up the motel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter eleven of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

A new day arrived in Royal Woods. Ronnie Anne and her mother didn't talk after the trial and Ronnie shut herself up in her room after they got home. It was a new morning which meant Ronnie Anne needed to get up. She showered and dressed then headed downstairs ti find her mother in the kitchen.

"Hey mom." said Ronnie Anne sheepish.

Maria Santiago was at the stove.

"Good morning." replied Maria.

Ronnie Anne sniffed the air.

"Is that bacon I smell?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Yes it is." answered Maria.

Ronnie Anne poured herself a glass of orange juice while Maria served the bacon. Ronnie then began to eat.

"Delicious." said Ronnie Anne.

"Thanks." said Maria happily.

"I'm glad all that court stuff is over with." confessed Ronnie Anne.

"So am I." admitted Maria.

Maria chuckled a bit.

"Honestly, I wasn't so sure how we'd do." revealed Maria.

"Why?" asked Ronnie Anne meekly.

"Mr. Hutz doesn't have the best record of wins and loses...plus the whole issue of him running over Judge Snyder's child." answered Maria.

"Then why'd you hire him?" asked Ronnie Anne surprised.

"I couldn't afford a lawyer so he was appointed." answered Maria.

Ronnie Anne ate a strip of bacon.

"At least we won." shrugged Ronnie Anne.

"That is true." said Maria.

Ronnie Anne gulped.

"So...am I still grounded?" asked Ronnie Anne nervously.

"Yes." answered Maria.

"Why?!" asked Ronnie Anne stunned.

"First, watch your tone." said Maria.

Ronnie Anne huffed.

"The reason is because you still acted careless by fighting them." answered Maria.

"I was provoked!" declared Ronnie Anne.

"You could have taken an alternate method." said Maria.

"Like what?" asked Ronnie Anne annoyed.

"Walk away and ignore them." answered Maria.

Ronnie Anne opened her mouth to speak, but her mother cut her off.

"Like your friend Stella told you to do." said Maria.

Ronnie Anne remained silent.

"Or come to me." said Maria.

"What would you have done?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Talk with their parents or get the school involved." answered Maria.

"That would have made it worse." sighed Ronnie Anne.

"You are still grounded until further notice." said Maria.

Ronnie Anne muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" asked Maria.

"Nothing." answered Ronnie Anne.

"Tell me right now." demanded Maria.

"It was nothing!" declared Ronnie Anne loudly.

Ronnie Anne got up and began stomping away.

"Where are you going?" asked Maria.

"Son of a bitch." muttered Ronnie Anne angrily.

Ronnie Anne stopped.

"My room." answered Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne went to her room and slammed the door.

"I don't know what I am going to do with her." sighed Maria wearily.

Meanwhile, Steven and Lana where off. Lincoln had asked Lana for her help in fixing the motel and Lana was happy to help. Since there where both going, Luna agreed to drive them there. Lana had brought her tool kit and Big Bertha with her. They arrived and the two got out. After saying goodbye to Luna, they went to the office. Rob was there and was glad to see Lincoln and Lana.

"Hey Lincoln." said Rob happily.

Rob looked at Lana.

"You're Lana. I think we kinda met at the hospital." said Rob.

"I remember you." said Lana.

"Shall we begin?" asked Lincoln.

"I'll show you an example of what we're dealing with." said Rob.

Rob led them out of the office and to a familiar room.

"Did you specifically chose the room where Ronnie and I stayed?" asked Lincoln.

"It's been vacant since you left." answered Rob.

Rob unlocked the door.

"And you staying here might have had something to do with it." added Rob.

Rob opened the door and they entered.

"Just as slummy as I remember." joked Lincoln.

"This is what most the rooms look like." admitted Rob.

They headed to the bathroom.

"Let's see what we got." said Lana.

Lana grabbed Big Bertha and began plunging. After a few minutes, she found something.

"Here we go." said Lana.

Lana pulled out several plastic baggies.

"That's weird." said Lana.

Lana examined the bags.

"There's some white powder leftover." mused Lana.

"Don't touch that." said Lincoln.

Lana shrugged and cast aside the baggies.

"You're looking at a tall order. But I can do my best." said Lana.

"We'll let you work and wait for Leni. We'll be in the office if you need anything." said Lincoln.

Lincoln and Rob headed back to the office.

"Any clue when your other sister will get here?" asked Rob.

"Not really." answered Lincoln.

"Will Lana be okay on her own?" asked Rob.

"She'll be fine. This is what Lana loves to do." answered Lincoln.

"So...is something going on between you and Ronnie Anne?" asked Rob.

"Well..." began Lincoln.

Lincoln trailed off and shook his head.

"Of course not!" declared Lincoln.

"You seemed to avoid talking about Ronnie when I brought her up." noted Rob.

"I didn't notice." said Lincoln lying.

"What's going on?" asked Rob.

"Nothing." answered Lincoln.

"Come on." goaded Rob.

"It's really nothing." said Lincoln.

"Tell me." requested Rob.

"It nothing!" snapped Lincoln.

Rob was surprised by the outburst.

"Sorry, but I don't want to talk about it." said Lincoln.

Rob rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess I should have backed off." said Rob.

"I didn't notice." replied Lincoln.

"Look, if you need to talk...I'm here." offered Rob.

Lincoln smiled.

"Thanks." said Lincoln grateful.

"No problem." replied Rob.

The two headed outside and found a confused Leni.

"O...M...Gosh. I was like, totes worried I couldn't find it." said Leni.

Leni let out a horrified scream.

"What's wrong?" asked Rob.

Leni pointed the faded yellowish - brown wallpaper.

"This is hideous!" declared Leni.

Rob rubbed the back of his neck.

"This is what it was like when I bought it." answered Rob.

"When was this place built?" asked Lincoln.

Rob rubbed his chin.

"The 1970s I believe." answered Rob.

Leni let out a horrified scream.

"Sorry. I just thought of perms." said Leni shuttering.

"Can you help?" asked Lincoln.

"It'll be my hardest job ever." answered Leni.

Lincoln gulped worried.

"But, I'll do my best!" declared Leni.

Leni looked at the dirty, brown carpet.

"Ew! Ew! Ew!" cried Leni.

"We'll rip the carpet up too." said Lincoln.

"Oh thank goodness." sighed Leni.

"Um Lincoln...this is sounding expensive." said Rob.

"We'll need some money." said Lincoln.

"Okay." replied Rob unsure.

"Leni, go around and find all the changes you need to make." said Lincoln.

"Okay." agreed Leni.

"Come on." said Lincoln.

"Good luck." shrugged Rob.

The two returned to the office.

"Rob, is something wrong?" asked Lincoln.

"Of course not." answered Rob confused.

"They way you reacted when I mentioned money says different." noted Lincoln.

Rob sighed.

"Look, we're not doing that hot." confessed Rob.

"How bad?" asked Lincoln worried.

"I'm barely keeping my head above water." answered Rob.

"Oh boy." groaned Lincoln.

"I am grateful for your help, but we can't afford this." said Rob.

"Darn." said Lincoln flatly.

Lincoln didn't want to give up.

"There has to be some way!" declared Lincoln.

"Not really." shrugged Rob.

"Is there a family member you can ask to help?" asked Lincoln hopeful.

"Well..." began Rib.

Rob shook his head.

"No." said Rob.

"You hesitated." said Lincoln.

"Leave it." said Rob.

"Come on." said Lincoln.

"No. No. No." said Rob.

"Come on." said Lincoln.

Rob shook his head.

"Just leave it." requested Rob.

"Rob..." began Lincoln.

"Just drop it." demanded Lincoln.

"You helped me and I want to help you." said Lincoln.

Rob groaned.

"I could ask my uncle." sighed Rob.

"That's great!" declared Lincoln excited.

"Not really." said Rob flatly.

"Why not?" asked Lincoln confused.

"My uncle and I don't get along." answered rob.

"Then I'll help you fix your relationship!" declared Lincoln.

Lincoln managed to goad Rob into coming along. He told his sisters he needed to go then Rob drove Lincoln off to visit the former's uncle.

"So...why don't you and your uncle get along?" asked Lincoln.

"He's a snob." answered Rob.

Rob stopped.

"We're here." said Rob.

Lincoln froze upon seeing their location.

"It can't be." said Lincoln.

They got out and walked to the door. Once there, Rob knocked.

"You didn't tell me you're uncle was..." began Lincoln.

Lincoln was cut off as the door opened.

"Oh. It's you." said Tetherby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's where we'll end it. So, a little check in with Ronnie and some of the sisters helping Lincoln. The restoration of the motel won't be a major theme, but more of a background one. But, there is a purpose. Also, I hope you like the twist. Tetherby being Rob's uncle just came to me. Next time, Rob and Lincoln talk to Tetherby while Lori, Bobby and Lucy talk wot Lynn. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here,Lincoln and Rob talk with Tetherby while Lori, Bobby and Lucy talk with Lynn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twelve of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

A reluctant Tetherby let the two into his home. This just brought memories of being a jerk to his sisters back to Lincoln. The they sat down in the parlor and a maid brought them tea. Lincoln drank and made a disgusted expression.

"That is world class oolong tea. You clearly have no taste for finer things." said Tetherby.

Lincoln rolled his eyes.

"Oh right, you did and you threw it away." said Tetherby disgusted.

"Uncle, this is..." began Rob.

"Lincoln." said Tetherby.

"We've met." added Lincoln.

Lincoln explained to rob about the mustard contest, limo, how he became a jerk to his sisters made up for it.

"Not surprised." muttered Rob.

"I cannot believe I spent my valuable time with such riff raff." sighed Tetherby.

"I only had the limo for a little bit." shrugged Lincoln.

"Then you and your miserable sisters sprayed me with mustard." said Tetherby angrily.

Rob had to suppress a smirk.

"So...how are you guys related?" asked Lincoln.

"My mother is his sister." answered Rob.

"How is Gloria?" asked Tetherby.

"Fine...you'd know if you visited." answered Rob with resent.

"It's not my fault my sister married a lowly commoner." replied Tetherby.

Lincoln could see Rob getting anger and anger.

"Calm down." whispered Lincoln.

Rob took several deep breaths.

"Are you still have trouble with the law?" asked Tetherby.

"I don't party like I did when I was younger." answered Rob.

"Well I recall you and those hoodlum friends of yours." said Tetherby.

"They're not bad people. Some just made bad choices like me." replied Rob.

"Same difference." said Tetherby dismissive.

"Rob runs his own motel...which is why we came here." said Lincoln.

Tetherby let out a laugh.

"I should have figured you wanted to get your greasy hands on my money." scoffed Tetherby.

Being reminded of why they where here calmed Rob down.

"We want to revamp the motel." said Rob.

"Is that so?" asked Tetherby.

Tetherby rubbed his chin as if thinking it over.

"I am only doing this because I need to." said Rob.

"Of course not." replied Tetherby sarcastic.

"I wouldn't come here asking for money if I didn't need it." stated Rob.

"How do I know you are using this for drugs?" asked Tetherby.

"I've been clean for years." answered Rob.

"Maybe a drug test is in order." mused Tetherby.

"I am not taking a drug test!" declared Rob.

"Then no money." stated Tetherby.

Rob clenched his fist angrily.

"Listen, I can vouch for Rob. He's not doing drugs, in fact, he helped a friend get clean." said Lincoln.

"You lied to me about being wealthy so why should I believe you know?" asked Tetherby.

"Yes...I screwed up and so did Rob. But, everyone deserves a second chance." answered Lincoln.

Rob gave Lincoln a grateful smile.

"No." said Tetherby.

"Really." groaned Lincoln.

"If you want a handout then go somewhere else." huffed Tetherby.

"After everything you're still going to be a heartless bastard?" asked Rob.

"I do not approve of that choice of words." answered Tetherby.

"You son of a..." began Rob.

Lincoln put his hand in front of Rob to prevent the latter for doing something he'd regret.

"Why not?" asked Lincoln dryly.

"I don't trust you." answered Tetherby bluntly.

Lincoln hung his head.

"I get it." said Lincoln softly.

Lincoln let out a soft chuckle.

"After everything, I wouldn't trust us either." admitted Lincoln.

Tetherby smirked.

"Maybe you do have sense." mused Tetherby.

"That's such an honor coming from you." said Lincoln.

"I suppose so." chuckled Tetherby.

"You have so much money and we have nothing." continued Lincoln.

"Indeed." said Tetherby.

"I don't know why you'd want to bother with us." said Lincoln, "Unless..."

"Unless what?" asked Tetherby.

"Charity is looked well upon and can be written off as a tax deduction." answered Lincoln.

Tethery gained a Cheshire cat smile.

"You know what...I will help you after all." decided Tetherby.

"Really?" asked Rob surprised.

"Of course. I always help those less fortunate." answered Tetherby.

Tetherby gave them a check for ten grand. Lincoln and Rob quickly left before he could change his mind.

"How'd you do that?" asked Rob amazed.

"When you've got ten sisters, you have to do what it takes." answered Lincoln.

"I owe you." said Rob.

"After everything you've done, it's nothing." answered Lincoln.

"I take it you still don't want to talk about Ronnie Anne." mused Rob.

"Not really." confirmed Lincoln flatly.

"If you change your mind, I'm here." offered Rob.

"Thanks." replied Lincoln grateful.

Meanwhile; Lori, Bobby and Lucy had returned to Royal Woods with Lucy explaining what was going on. Lori drove back to 1216 Franklin Avenue and parked. She couldn't help but feel a bit nostalgic looking at her home. The door to the neighbor house opened and Mr. Grouse exited. The elderly man was surprised to see Lori back knowing she had gone to college.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" asked Mr. Grouse.

Bud walked over to the trio.

"We;re visiting." answered Lori.

"How's the college life?" asked Mr. Grouse.

"Literally great. I love it." answered Lori.

"That's good." said Mr. Grouse.

Mr. Grouse departed.

"He's not as grouch as he seems." mused Lori.

"Lori..." began Lucy.

Lori nearly jumped.

"Sorry." said Lucy.

"It's fine. I forgot you here." replied Lori, catching her breath.

"What are we going to do exactly?" asked Lucy.

"Talk with Lynn and literally get her to open up." answered Lori.

"But, she doesn't want to." noted Lucy.

Lori chuckles.

"You know I'll literally find a way." said Lori.

"That is true." admitted Lucy.

"I believe in you babe." said Bobby.

"I know Boo Boo Bear." said Lori.

The six went inside.

"Lori!" cried Lily.

Lily ran over and hugged her sister.

"Nice to see you." said Lori.

Rita came out of the kitchen and was thrilled to see her oldest daughter.

"Lori!" exclaimed Rita happily.

Rita hugged her daughter.

"What are you doing here?" asked Rita.

"Stopped in to say hello." answered Lori.

"Hello Bobby." said Rita.

"Hey Mrs. Loud." replied Bobby.

"I expected more people to come by." admitted Lori.

"Lola is at pageant practice, Luan and Luna have gigs, Lisa is giving a lecture, Lynn is in her room and I don't know where Lucy is." said Rita.

Lucy was next to Bobby, but was used to this.

"Lana is helping your brother." added Rita.

"Well, we'll head upstairs." said Lori.

Lori, Bobby and Lucy head up the stairs and went to Lynn's room. Lori knocked.

"I'm not in the mood." said Lynn.

"Is that anyway to greet your sister?" asked Lori.

Lori opened the door and entered with Bobby. Lynn was lying on her bed, but sat up.

"Lucy's probably gone into the vents." thought Lori.

Lori sat on Lynn's bed while Bobby stood nearby.

"What's up?" asked Lynn suspicious.

"I decided to visit." answered Lori.

"Why?" asked Lynn.

"I want to visit my family." answered Lori.

"And I'm her boyfriend so I came too." added Bobby quickly.

"Okay." said Lynn, still skeptical.

"How are things?" asked Lori.

"Usually. Still loud as ever." answered Lynn.

"I'm surprised you're not outside playing some kind of sport." admitted Lori.

"Don't feel like it." shrugged Lynn.

That was an alarm for Lori.

"That doesn't sound like the Lynn that I know." noted Lori, staying calm.

Lynn shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not up to it." said Lynn.

"Are you not feeling well?" asked Lori.

Lori felt her forehead and it was fine.

"I'm not sick." answered Lynn plainly.

"Maybe, something is bugging her." proposed Bobby.

Lynn flinched hearing this.

"Lynn, is something wrong?" asked Lori.

"No." answered Lynn bluntly.

"You can literally tell me anything." answered Lori.

"I'm fine." grumbled Lynn.

"Well, it doesn't seem like it." mused Bobby.

"I didn't ask for your opinion!" snapped Lynn.

"Lynn, you know better than to be that rude." said Lori scolding.

"You're not my mother." said Lynn.

"I've been a second mother to all ten of you born after me." noted Lori.

Lynn rolled her eyes.

"I know something is bugging you." said Lori.

"Nothing is bothering me." stated Lynn.

"Lynn..." began Lori.

"I'm fine!" snapped Lynn.

Lori and Bobby where surprised by how angry Lynn was.

"Um babe..." began Bobby.

"We're going to go." said Lori.

Lori ushered Bobby out of the room.

"When they get like that, you need to let them cool down. We'll try again later." whispered Lori.

"Okay babe." relented Bobby.

"You did your best." said Lucy.

"Oh God Lucy!" cried Lori, nearly jumping out of her shoes.

Lori need a moment to calm down.

"Sorry." said Lucy.

Lori regained her composure.

"I suppose you where watching from the vents." said Lori.

"I knew she wouldn't want me there." confirmed Lucy.

"We'll hang out for a bit and try again when she's calm down." said Lori.

"But babe, we've got to get back to campus." noted Bobby.

"Oh My Gosh! I've got my calculus test tomorrow!" gasped Lori.

A worried Lori took Bobby by the arm.

"I've literally got to study." said Lori worried.

"What about Lynn?" asked Lucy.

"I'll come back soon and try again. I promise." answered Lori.

Lucy accepted this while Lynn watched through the door crack.

"I knew Lucy was behind this." whispered Lynn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So that, where we'll end things for now. I hope you liked the twist of Tetherby being Rob's uncle and now they've got what they need. Also, we've touched on Lynn a bit and that won't end here. Next time, we focus on Ronnie Anne and Lincoln. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne catch up. First, Lynn has some words for Lucy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter thirteen of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

It was the start of a new work week which meant a return to school. At 1216 Franklin Avenue, the Loud kids where getting ready. After showering/bathing and changing, the family had breakfast together. Once finished, Lucy returned to her room with her roommate Lynn behind her. Once in the room, Lynn quickly shut the door.

"Are you going to baseball practice..." began Lucy.

"I know it was you." stated Lynn.

Lucy was caught off guard by this.

"What are you talking about?" asked Lucy.

"I know you got Lori to talk to me." answered Lynn.

Lucy gulped.

"What where you thinking?" asked Lynn angrily.

"I was worried about you." answered Lucy.

The young got could feel herself start to sweat.

"I guess I should be flattered." admitted Lynn.

This was not the reaction Lucy expected.

"I'm glad someone cares." said Lynn sadly.

"Everyone cares." replied Lucy.

The jock scoffed.

"Oh I'm sure." said Lynn sarcastic.

"Is that what's wrong?" asked Lucy.

"Kinda..." answered Lynn.

"What do you mean?" asked Lucy curious.

"It's not the main issue." answered Lynn.

Lynn suddenly shook her head.

"I mean...nothing is wrong!" declared Lynn.

"Lynn..." began Lucy.

"Look, everything is fine so forget it." said Lynn.

"But, I know that isn't true." stated Lucy.

Lynn growled.

"Look Lucy, I can handle this." said Lynn.

"But..." began Lucy.

"No buts!" snapped Lynn.

"Why won't you let us help you?" asked Lucy.

"I don't need help." answered Lynn.

"Yes you do." protested Lucy.

"I'm Lynn freaking Loud. I can handle this on my own." said Lynn.

It made sense.

"Getting help isn't a sign of weakness." said Lucy.

"I never said it does." shrugged Lynn.

"You're too prideful to get help." stated Lucy.

"That's...I...you see..." stammered Lynn.

Lynn shook her head.

"I can do this own my own." stated Lynn.

"How many people does it take to play baseball?" asked Lucy.

"Nine." answered Lynn confused.

"How many people does it take to play football?" asked Lucy.

"Eleven." answered Lynn.

"How many..." began Lucy.

"What are you getting at?" asked Lynn.

"You can't play baseball or football alone. And you can't beat this alone." answered Lucy.

Lynn clenched her fists.

"Just me let do this myself." begged Lynn.

Lucy took a moment to contemplate.

"Sigh." said Lucy.

Lucy walked over to her bed and got her backpack then headed for the door.

"Just remember, pride comes before the fall." warned Lucy.

The kids got ready and headed for school. Once there, Lincoln hung out most of the time with his male friends Clyde, Liam, Zach and Rusty. He seemed to avoid Ronnie Anne and they noticed this. At lunch, the five boys sat down and the latter four expected Ronnie Anne and Stella to join them. However, Ronnie Anne sat at a different table to the confusion of Stella. Stella walked over to the boys.

"Lincoln, what's going on?" asked Stella.

"Nothing." answered Lincoln.

"Lincoln was telling us how he's he's working at Rob's inn in Hazeltucky." revealed Clyde.

"And he's fixing it up too." added Zack.

"It's nothing." shrugged Lincoln.

"It's gonna be nicer than a new hen house nice it's done!" declared Liam.

"No, I meant you and Ronnie Anne." said Stella.

Lincoln felt his mood drop.

"Nothing is wrong." said Lincoln flatly.

"That usually means something is wrong." noted Rusty.

"Except this time." said Lincoln defensive.

His friends shared worried glances.

"Okay, what's going on?" asked Rusty.

"I just told you...nothing." answered Lincoln annoyed.

"You're not acting like it." said Zach.

"I ain't never seen ya like this." said Liam.

"Look guys, everything is fine." said Lincoln.

"Then why isn't Ronnie Anne over here?" asked Stella.

"I'm not her babysitter." answered Lincoln.

"Okay. That's it." said Stella.

Stella marched over to Ronnie Anne and grabbed her by the wrist.

"What's going on?" asked Ronnie confused.

Stella pulled Ronnie Anne over to the boys.

"What is going on with you?" asked Stella.

Neither Lincoln nor Ronnie Anne seemed keen on talking.

"Is this cause Ronnie Anne had to go to court on account of her fighting those older girls?" asked Liam.

Ronnie Anne was stunned word got out.

"How..." began Ronnie Anne.

"Those two made sure to tell everyone how you jumped them." answered Stella.

"It isn't true!" exclaimed Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne noticed everyone in the cafeteria looking at her.

"Those two provoked me!' declared Ronnie Anne.

The other students began whispering to each other.

"Screw all of you!" screamed Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne raced off.

"Aren't you going to follow her buddy?" asked Clyde.

"It wouldn't do a damn thing." answered Lincoln.

Stella sighed.

"You guys stay here, I'm going to find Ronnie Anne." said Stella.

Stella got up and left, but wasn't alone.

"So, I take it that's the problem." mused Zack.

"I don't want to talk about it." said Lincoln firmly.

"We're our friends." noted Clyde.

"Yeah. We just wanna help." added Rusty.

"You really want to help?" asked Lincoln.

"Yes." answered his friends in unison.

"Then leave me alone." demanded Lincoln.

"Okay Lincoln." said Rusty defeated.

"Whatever you say." said Zack defeated.

"We where just trying to help." noted Liam defeated.

"I don't need it." stated Lincoln.

Lincoln finished eating and got up to bus his tray.

"I hope Stella is having better luck." muttered Clyde.

Meanwhile, Stella found Ronnie Anne marching down the hall.

"Wait up!" called Stella.

Ronnie Anne stopped in her tracks allowing Stella to catch up.

"Are you okay?" asked Stella.

"I'm fine." answered Ronnie Anne angrily.

"You don't sound like it." noted Stella.

"Leave me alone." demanded Ronnie Anne hurting.

"I can't do that with the state you're currently in." said Stella.

Ronnie Anne let out a big sigh.

"This is crap." sighed Ronnie Anne.

"You dealt with the rumors and judging when you came back to school." said Stella.

"And I thought it was over." replied Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne walked over to lockers and slide down them hugging her knees.

"Oh man." sighed Stella.

Stella joined Ronnie Anne on the floor.

"Look, how cares what they think?" asked Stella.

"They're all jerks." spat Ronnie Anne.

"Of course they are, but we can't help it." shrugged Stella.

"This sucks!" cried Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne began cursing in Spanish.

"Better she let's it out." thought Stella.

Ronnie Anne kept going for another minute before stopping.

"Feeling better?" asked Stella.

Ronnie Anne took a moment.

"Not really." answered Ronnie flatly.

Stella put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"It'll be okay." said Stella.

"I hope so." groaned Ronnie Anne.

The two heard footsteps and looked up. They where surprised by who it was.

"i just wanted to see how you where doing." said Girl Jordan.

"Crappy." replied Ronnie Anne.

"Can I join you?" asked Girl Jordan.

"It's a free country." answered Ronnie Anne.

Girl Jordan sat on the other side of Ronnie Anne.

"That was...something back there." said Girl Jordan.

Ronnie Anne didn't answer.

"Everyone knows Heather and Jasmine are total bitches. They spread rumors about everyone." noted Girl Jordan.

"Was she the one who said Cookie was caught making out with another student in the closet?" asked Stella.

"Probably." answered Girl Jordan flatly.

"Poor Cookie. It took months for people to stop giving her crap." said Ronnie Anne angrily.

"Well, it seems like they've behaved since their encounter with you." revealed Girl Jordan.

Ronnie Anne smirked.

"I guess I beat some respect into them." said Ronnie Anne proudly.

"But, there's more to it than that, isn't there?" asked Girl Jordan.

Ronnie Anne winced.

"Come on. You can tell us." said Stella.

Ronnie Anne relented and recounted her fight with Lincoln.

"That's terrible." said Stella sympathetic.

"I can't believe Lincoln wouldn't hear you out." added Girl Jordan surprised.

"He's a dick." said Ronnie Anne hurt.

"But, you still care for him." mused Girl Jordan.

"No I don't!" declared Ronnie Anne.

"If you didn't, you wouldn't be this upset." noted Girl Jordan.

"Puberty sucks." spat Ronnie Anne.

Girl Jordan jumped to her feet.

"I'm going to help you!" declared Girl Jordan.

"Why?" asked Ronnie Anne confused.

"Do you remember what I said when came back to school?" asked Girl Jordan.

"Give me a second." answered Ronnie Anne embarrassed.

It took Ronnie Anne a moment, but it hit her.

"I know a lot of people are saying some horrible things, but I want you to know I'm willing to help if you need me." repeated Ronnie Anne.

Girl Jordan nodded her head.

"I'm just doing what I said I would." shrugged Girl Jordan.

"You know, you're a good friend." said Ronnie Anne.

"This means a lot." agreed Stella.

"Happy to help." replied Girl Jordan.

The bell rang.

"We'll have to talk after class." noted Girl Jordan.

Ronnie Anne left with her friends and feeling better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's where we'll end things for now. I told you guy Girl Jordan would play an important role later on and here it is. Also, we got some insight into why Lynn won't open up. Next time, we continue with Lincoln and he talks with Lily. Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we continue onward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter fourteen of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

It was another day at 1216 Franklin Avenue. The Loud kids awoke, showered/bathed, got changed and ready and for school. Of course, they had to eat first so they where all gathered around eating their breakfast. Lincoln was feeding Lorenzo, but stopped.

"Mom, dad, I'll be home late again." said Lincoln.

"Helping out Rob?" asked Lynn Sr.

"The electrician is coming and I want to be there in case." answered Lincoln.

"I still can't see why I couldn't do it." huffed Lana.

"The State of Michigan wanted someone who has passed middle school." answered Lola.

"But Lisa gets to work with all kinds of chemicals." noted Lana.

"Yes, but I am a genius with a doctorate." replied Lisa.

"I'll let you re-tile all the bathrooms yourself." offered Lincoln.

"You mean it?" asked Lana hopeful.

"Yeah." answered Lincoln.

"You're the best!" declared Lana.

Lorenzo made annoyed noises.

"Sorry. I'll get back to feeding you." said Lincoln.

Lincoln returned to feeding his son.

"I'll admit Lincoln, you're quite the stand up father." said Rita.

"Thanks mom." replied Lincoln proudly.

"Of course, I still wish you wanted." added Rita.

Lincoln scowled at this.

"You've made that clear." muttered Lincoln.

"What was that?" asked Rita.

"Nothing mom." answered Lincoln.

"It would have been a mistake to separate you." admitted Lynn Sr.

"Or God forbid, abort this little guy." said Lincoln.

Now it was Lynn Jr. who winced.

"Of course." sighed Lynn Jr.

Once he finished breakfast, Lincoln went to his room. But, he heard the door open behind him.

"Lynn, I swear if you're trying to pull my pants down..." began Lincoln angrily.

Lincoln turned to see Lily.

"Oh hey Lily, what's up?" asked Lincoln cheerful.

"I wanted to know what's going on between you and Lynn." answered Lily.

Lincoln sat on his bed.

"Come here." said Lincoln.

Lily joined her brother on his bed.

"Lynn...can be a pain sometimes." said Lincoln.

"I know." admitted Lily.

"Between the pantsing, the Dutch ovens and even the luck incident it can be hard to get along." said Lincoln.

"What luck incident?" asked Lily.

"You where too young to remember. Both Lynn and I screwed up big time, but we've moved on." answered Lincoln.

"I love Lynn. I don't mind most of the things she does. She gives me a Dutch Oven and I'll be disgusted, but I won't dwell on it. I'm not some thin skinned whimp who cried every time something bad happens." explained Lincoln.

Lincoln sighed.

"But, she can be so self centered and careless." said Lincoln.

"Is that why you're not talking?" asked Lily.

"I'm talking to her." answered Lincoln confused.

"You've haven't talked with her in a while." noted Lily.

"Of course I have." replied Lincoln.

Lincoln tried to remember the last time he talked with Lynn, but couldn't.

"Dang." said Lincoln.

Lincoln spotted Lynn coming out of her room so he got up and went over to her.

"Hey Lynn, how are you?" asked Lincoln.

"Whatever." answered Lynn flatly.

Lynn left while Lincoln mused she was being rude.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." sighed Lily.

The kids packed up and where off. Once at the middle school, got out of Vanzilla and headed for his friends. Ronnie Anne again kept her distance while Stella joined her. Lunch came and again Ronnie Anne ate separate with Stella, Girl Jordan and Mollie. Once recess arrived, the kids all headed outside. Once out there, Girl Jordan approached the group of boys.

"Hey Lincoln, can we talk?" asked Girl Jordan.

"Sure." answered Lincoln.

"Alone." clarified Girl Jordan.

Rusty, Zach and Liam oohed.

"Not like that." stated Girl Jordan.

"Go ahead Lincoln." said Clyde.

Lincoln and Girl Jordan headed to a corner of the playground where they could be alone.

"So...what's up?" asked Lincoln.

"I was hoping you'd tell me what's going on between you and Ronnie Anne." answered Girl Jordan.

Lincoln groaned at this.

"I talked with Ronnie Anne already..." began Girl Jordan.

"So now you're going to crap on me." said Lincoln.

"I wanted your side of the story." revealed Girl Jordan.

"She acted reckless and left me caring for Lorenzo without her." shrugged Lincoln.

"Ronnie Anne told me she was provoked." noted Girl Jordan.

Lincoln scoffed.

"Come on, this is Ronnie Anne." said Lincoln.

"So?" asked Girl Jordan.

"She's never turned down a fight." answered Lincoln.

"You think she did it on purpose?" asked Girl Jordan surprised.

"Could be." answered Lincoln.

"She's your girlfriend." said Girl Jordan.

"And the one who bullied me all the time." noted Lincoln.

"You're being mean." said Girl Jordan.

"Sorry for being pissed when I get screwed over." huffed Lincoln.

"I get you're mad." said Girl Jordan.

Lincoln let out a cold laugh.

"That's putting it mildly." said Lincoln.

"But, I still think you're being unfair to Ronnie Anne." stated Girl Jordan.

"How?!" asked Lincoln offended.

"You haven't heard her side of the story." answered Girl Jordan.

Lincoln stopped and began laughing.

"I don't see what's so funny." said Girl Jordan.

"I get it now." stated Lincoln.

"Get what?" asked Girl Jordan confused.

"She already got to you." answered Lincoln.

Lincoln returned to a firm demeanor.

"She's already convinced that I'm the bad guy and she's the innocent victim. She's lying and you fell for it." explained Lincoln.

"That's not true!" declared Girl Jordan.

"Save it!" snapped Lincoln.

Girl Jordan was taken aback by how aggressive Lincoln was.

"I don't you Ronnie Anne, your or anyone else butting into my business." stated Lincoln.

Lincoln pivoted on his heel.

"And you can tell that to anyone else who wants to butt in." added Lincoln.

Lincoln returned to his friends.

"What did Girl Jordan want?" asked Clyde.

"And when you hang out with your mistress again?" asked Rusty.

Rusty, Zach and Liam snickered.

"Ronnie Anne got to her. She was trying to say that I was unfair and that crap." answered Lincoln.

Back with Girl Jordan, Ronnie Anne and Stella had been listening hopeful for a good response from Lincoln. They didn't get it.

"Don't worry. We'll fix this." said Stella.

"I hope so." sighed Ronnie Anne.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Once school let out, Lincoln headed off to the elementary school so he could pick up Lana. Once he did, they went to Hazeltucky to continue work fixing up the inn. They arrived and found Rob on the phone. It took him a moment before he finished up. once he did, Rob gave Lincoln and Lana his attention.

"Sorry guys, that was the electrician." said Rob.

"No problem." replied Lincoln.

"How'd it go?" asked Lana.

"The wiring was terrible. However, did it had no clue what they where doing." answered Rob.

"I could have done it." muttered Lana.

"Could he fix it?" asked Lincoln.

"It's all set, but it cost a pretty penny." answered Rob.

"He actually took pennies." said Lana confused.

"It's a saying." noted Lincoln.

"Luckily, we still should be within budget." said Rob.

"That's a relief." sighed Lincoln.

"This old place is coming alone nicely." mused Lana.

"i never thought in my wildest dreams I could actually get this old motel back to a decent shape." said Rob.

Rob let out a sigh.

"Thanks Lincoln." said Rob grateful.

"It's nothing." said Lincoln.

"Is there anything I can do?" asked Lana.

"The plumbing still needs work." answered Rob.

"I'm on it!" declared Lana happily.

Lana pulled her wrench out of her backpack.

"Do you know where the septic tank is?" asked Rob.

"Found it yesterday." answered Lana.

Lana took off.

"Here I come!" declared Lana racing off.

"I've never seen someone so eager to go to a septic tank." noted Rob.

"Luckily, she's so filthy I think she's immune to any disease." joked Lincoln.

"Tell me that when she comes back with typhoid." said Rob.

The two chuckled and spent the time talking.

"So, how are you doing?" asked Rob.

"Fine." answered Lincoln.

"So...nothing new with Ronnie Anne." mused Rob.

Lincoln shuttered at this.

"What happened?" asked Rob.

Lincoln recounted his talk with Girl Jordan.

"Can you believe she tried to get her friend to do her dirty work?" asked Lincoln.

"That is something." muttered Rob.

Rob sighed.

"Do you remember my uncle talking about my past?" asked Rob.

"I remember Tetherby saying it wasn't good." answered Lincoln.

"Years ago, I ran with a rough crowd. We partied all night and crashed all day. We where heavy into drugs." began Rob.

"Sorry." said Lincoln.

"During this time, I lived paycheck by paycheck working at a department store and that's where I met Cheyenne." continued Rob.

"Who's Cheyenne?" asked Lincoln confused.

"She was my girlfriend." answered Rob flatly.

By his tone, Lincoln could already tell this wouldn't have a happy end.

"We began dating and it got serious, but she didn't like my party lifestyle." said Rob.

Rob was getting distressed.

"We got into a huge fight over it." continued Rob.

"So you chose her." said Lincoln.

Rob sadly shook his head.

"I chose the partying lifestyle and she left. It was the stupidest thing I ever did." said Rob.

Rob slammed his fist on the table.

"Soon after, I realized my mistake and got clean. But, she moved on. I wound up working here and when the old owner died it fell onto me." concluded Rob.

"But, I don't party or do drugs." noted Lincoln.

Rob shook his head.

"I had a great girlfriend, but I blew it and didn't realize my mistake until it was too late." explained Rob.

"Okay, I get it now." said Lincoln.

"I just don't want you making the same stupid mistake I did." said Rob.

"Thanks, but I'm not worried." replied Lincoln.

"I told myself the same thing." said Rob.

Lincoln wasn't sure how he felt right now.

"Okay Lincoln, I did all I could today." said Lana.

Lana returned to the office.

"Did I miss something?" asked Lana confused.

"No, it's fine." answered Lincoln.

"See you tomorrow." said Rob.

"Yup." confirmed Lincoln.

Lincoln and Lana left with Lincoln having a lot to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's where we'll end things here. I hope you liked this including a bit more of Rob's backstory. Next time, we return to Lynn and Ronnie Anne. Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we return to Lynn, but first we check in with Ronnie Anne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter fifteen of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

It was another morning in Royal Woods, Michigan. Ronnie Anne had woken up and was ready for a new day. She headed downstairs where her mother was making breakfast.

"Morning." said Ronnie Anne.

"Morning." replied Maria.

Ronnie Anne sniffed the air.

"Cinnamon oatmeal." answered Maria.

"Okay." said Ronnie Anne.

"Sorry, I had to run to work late last night." revealed Maria.

"What happened?" asked Ronnie Anne curious.

"Bicyclist hit by a drunk driver." answered Maria.

"Please no details." begged Ronnie Anne.

"Too squeamish." mused Maria.

" don't want to lose my appetite." answered Ronnie Anne.

Maria chuckled a bit.

"Here you go." said Maria.

Maria served Ronnie Anne who began eating.

"How is it?" asked Maria.

Maria made herself a cup of coffee and sat across from her daughter.

"Delicious." answered Ronnie Anne.

"Glad to hear it." replied Maria.

Ronnie gulped worried.

"So...can we pick up Lorenzo?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"I don't know." answered Maria.

Ronnie Anne angrily slammed her fist on the table.

"I'm his freaking mother!" declared Ronnie Anne.

"That lack of maturity is why I am unsure." said Maria.

A knock on the door interrupted.

"Who could that be?" asked Maria.

Maria answered the door and was surprised by who it was.

"Hey mom." said Bobby.

"Mi hijo!" cried Maria.

Maria hugged her son while Ronnie came over.

"Hey Bobby." said Ronnie happily.

Ronnie shared a quick hug with her brother.

"What are you doing here?" asked Maria surprised.

"Lori and I decided to stop home and visit family." answered Bobby.

The trio went to the kitchen.

"So, how is school?" asked Maria.

"Good. I've a B average." answered Bobby.

"You're doing so well." said Maria.

"I wonder if she'd praise me like that anymore." muttered Ronnie Anne.

"What was that?' asked Maria sternly.

"Nothing." answered Ronnie Anne.

"I don't want you talking under your breath like that." stated Maria.

Ronnie Anne groaned.

"Attitude miss." said Maria.

"Um...did I miss something?" asked Bobby confused.

"Nothing." answered Maria.

"Just me being treated like a freaking child." said Ronnie Anne.

"I've warned you about your attitude!" snapped Maria.

Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes.

"What did I just tell you?" asked Maria angrily.

Ronnie Anne headed for the stairs.

"I'm going to my room." huffed Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne stormed off to her room.

"Okay, what's going on?" asked Bobby.

"Your sister has been acting up a lot more lately. I'm starting to worry." answered Maria.

"Is this about that court case?" asked Bobby.

"That is part of it." confirmed Maria.

"Okay, what happened today?" asked Bobby.

"I'm not sure about her looking after Lorenzo." answered Maria.

"But, she's his mother." noted Bobby confused.

"Yes and she's fourteen." replied Maria.

Bobby couldn't deny that last part.

"Starting with her pregnancy, Ronalda has been showing a lack of maturity." said Maria.

"I can't argue being a fourteen year old mother was a bad idea..." began Bobby.

Maria nodded agreeing.

"But, everyone makes mistakes." noted Bobby.

"It seems like she's not learning from them." said Maria.

"Well, I haven't been around so I can't say." replied Bobby.

"I don't know what went wrong." sighed Maria sadly.

"Nothing went wrong." said Bobby.

"My fourteen year old is a mother. Something went wrong." said maria upset.

Tears began to build up in the eyes of Maria.

"I failed as a mother." said Maria sadly.

Bobby hugged his mother.

"I don't think you failed at all." said Bobby softly.

Maria sobbed for a few minutes while Bobby comforted her.

"I'm feeling better." said Maria.

"I'm going to talk to Ni Ni so I'll be right back." said Bobby.

Maria nodded.

"Here we go." thought Bobby.

Bobby walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Piss off!" snapped Ronnie Anne.

"It's me." noted Bobby.

"Go away." said Ronnie Anne, much less forceful.

Bobby opened the door and found hit little sister lying face first on her bed.

"I thought I said leave." stated Ronnie Anne.

"I can't do that Ni Ni." replied Bobby.

Bobby sat down on her bed.

"What's wrong?" asked Bobby.

"I shouldn't have comeback." said Ronnie Anne.

"What do you mean?" asked Bobby.

"I should have gone to Detroit and not returned." answered Ronnie Anne.

"But, we would have missed you." said Bobby.

"Better than dealing with this." huffed Ronnie Anne.

"Come on, tell me what's going on between you and mom." requested Bobby.

Ronnie Anne sat up.

"She keeps rubbing my nose in my mistakes!" snapped Ronnie Anne.

"There it is." thought Bobby.

"I know I screwed up and you don't have to keep reminding me!" declared Ronnie Anne.

"Mom thinks she's a failure." revealed Bobby.

"She does?" asked Ronnie Anne surprised.

"That's what she told me." answered Bobby.

Ronnie Anne was stunned by this news.

"Oh damn." said Ronnie uncertain.

A knock came and Maria opened the door.

"I've thought and decided we can get Lorenzo. You should be with him." said Maria.

Ronnie Anne got up and hugged her mother.

"Thanks so much mom." said Ronnie Anne softly.

Meanwhile, a similar reunion had happened at 1216 Franklin Avenue. Lori had dropped Bobby off then returned home with Leni. Their meeting had been quieter and filled with less drama. As things settled down and the Loud family went back to their own things. Lincoln and Leni went off to pick up wallpaper for the motel. Lori and Lucy where able to catch up and Lucy filled in Lori on the new discovery. Once she was finished talking to Lucy, Lori found Lynn under the tree outside tossing a football up and down.

"Hey superstar." said Lori.

Lynn rolled her eyes.

"Now Lynn..." began Lori.

"You're here to give me the same crap you did last time." stated Lynn.

"Maybe I am." said Lori.

Lynn started to get up.

"But, maybe I'm not." said Lori.

Lynn shot her sister a confused look.

"Can I literally join you?" asked Lori.

"Free country." answered Lynn skeptical.

Lori sat down next to Lynn.

"Lynn, we want to help you. That is literally why we keep this up." said Lori.

Lynn rolled her eyes.

"Pride ls dangerous." said Lori.

Lynn rolled her eyes.

"It's literally one of the seven deadliest sins." added Lori.

"So I guess you shouldn't be proud of your golf success." mused Lynn.

"Then you can't be proud of your athletic success." replied Lori.

Lynn winced.

"That is not the same. The pride in not admitting something is wrong is what I am referring to." explained Lori.

"I..." began Lynn.

"Don't give me the "there's nothing wrong" crap." said Lori firmly.

Lynn took a moment and laughed.

"What's funny?" asked Lori confused.

"This whole thing is rich coming from the girl who can't admit she has a farting problem." answered Lynn.

Lori took a deep breath and looked around.

"Okay, I have a farting problem. I admit it." said Lori.

"Glad you admitted it." said Lynn.

"Now you need to admit you have a problem." said Lori.

Lynn tensed up.

"Everyone needs help. It's not a sign of weakness." said Lori softly.

Lynn debated with herself.

"Under one condition."said Lynn.

'Go ahead." said Lori.

"Did you really go streaking?" asked Lynn.

"It was dark, nobody could see and it was short." answered Lori.

"I'm sure the guys watching loved it." replied Lynn jokingly.

"It was just the other girls. The only one I knew was Carol." sad Lori.

Lynn snickered before taking a deep breath.

"People won't let g of the whole abortion thing." said Lynn.

"I don't understand." noted Lori.

"You where there. You heard me bring that up." said Lynn.

"Yes, but I don't see how that is still a problem." replied Lori.

"Lincoln keeps saying how terrible an idea it was. I get it. You don't need to hit my over the head with it." explained Lynn venting.

"I get it now." mused Lori.

"It sucks." sighed Lynn.

"Don't tell mom or dad. I don't want to drag them into this." requested Lynn concerned.

Lori shook her head.

"I don't think I'll need to do that." said Lori.

Lynn smiled.

"Thanks. This helped." said Lynn.

Lori smiled back.

"No problem." said Lori.

The two shared a hug and Lori went back inside.

"That was beautiful." said Lucy.

Lori jumped into the air.

"Sorry." said Lucy.

Lori calmed down.

"It's literally been a decade and I'm not used to it." sighed Lori.

"We need to figure out to keep that issue from coming up." noted Lucy.

"How did you..." began Lori confused.

Lucy's pet bat Fang landed on her shoulder wearing a wire.

"Lisa." said Lucy.

"Does she know?" asked Lori.

"I tried to snag this, but she caught me and I came clean." explained Lucy.

"Good. But, I want to get Luna and Luan in on this." said Lori.

"Lincoln! Ronnie Anne and her mother are coming to pick up Lorenzo tomorrow!" called Rita.

"And the situation gets literally sticker." groaned Lori.

"Sigh." added Lucy flatly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's where we'll end this chapter. So, Ronnie Anne and her mother might have a chance and fixing things and Lynn's problem has been revealed. Anyone else sensing a parallel? Next time, Ronnie comes to get Lorenzo while Lori talks with Luna and Luan. Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Ronnie Anne comes to pick up Lorenzo and Lori talks with Luna and Luan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter sixteen of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

It was a dreary and overcast day in Royal Woods. The sky was gloomy and the ground wet from on and off rain. At 1216 Franklin Avenue, the Loud family where working together. For soon, it would be time for Lorenzo to depart.

"Okay..." began Rita.

The Loud matriarch entered the living room with a list. A few sisters where at the couching getting everything ready.

"Formula." began Rita.

"Present and ready to depart." said Lisa.

"Powder." said Rita.

Lucy held up a bottle of powder.

"Check." noted Lucy.

"Toys." said Rita.

"Check." said Lola.

"She even packed a few of her old toys." revealed Lana.

"I'm proud to hear that." noted Rita happily.

"He is my nephew." shrugged Lola.

"Diaper bag." said Rita.

"Check. And I made sure there are no dirty ones." said Lana.

"Please don't tell me you're eating dirty diapers." groaned Lola.

"That's sick." replied Lana cringing.

Rita looked around.

"Where are Lincoln and Lorenzo?" asked Rita.

"Probably in their dwelling." answered Lisa.

Lily jumped up.

"I'll go get them mommy!" declared Lily.

Rita giggled.

"Go ahead." said Rita.

Lily turned and raced up the stairs.

"Now we'll get to talk." thought Lily.

Lily raced upstairs and found Lincoln playing with Lorenzo in their room.

"Hey Lily." said Lincoln.

'Mom sent me up here to get you." said Lily.

Lily entered the room close by the door.

"I'm going to lose my son so I'm spending a little more time with him." huffed Lincoln annoyed.

"You're not losing him forever." noted Lily.

"Might as well be." sighed Lincoln.

Lily bit her lower lip.

"We need to talk." said Lily.

Lily closed the door behind her.

"Great, now what?" asked Lincoln annoyed.

"You and Ronnie Anne haven't been getting along lately and I don't like it." answered Lily.

"Bring it up with her." replied Lincoln.

"She isn't here right now, but you are." said Lily.

"Wonderful." said Lincoln sarcastic.

"I want this to stop and things to go back to normal!" declared Lily.

"Listen Lily..." began Lincoln.

"No! I don't want excuses!" snapped Lily.

Lincoln was taken aback by this.

"Big brother, you need to make up with Ronnie Anne." stated Lily.

Lincoln rolled his eyes.

"I am serious." said Lily hurting.

"You're too young to understand." said Lincoln.

"I'm not as naive as you think." replied Lily.

Lincoln wasn't sure what to make of this.

"What do you mean?" asked Lincoln.

Lily laughed softly.

"Do you remember when I got my first ice cream sundae?" asked Lily.

"Of course. That was awesome." answered Lincoln nostalgic.

"I spent the whole day making sure nobody caused trouble so I wouldn't be denied." revealed Lily.

"Sorry Lily, but I don't buy it." said Lincoln.

"It's like that lake monster I tried to tell you about." muttered Lily.

"Look, you'll get it when you're older." said Lincoln dismissive.

"I get you're acting stubborn." said Lily.

"I am not." replied Lincoln offended.

"The make up with Ronnie Anne already." demanded Lily.

"Not until she apologizes." huffed Lincoln.

"You're being a pain in the butt." groaned Lily.

Lily shook her head.

"You know I love you Linky." began Lily.

"Of course." said Lincoln.

"I feel really close to you. I look up to you." continued Lily.

"That means a lot." replied Lincoln blushing.

"But, you're letting me down right now." revealed Lily.

Lincoln felt a pain in his stomach.

"Lily..." started Lincoln.

Lincoln stopped and shook his head.

"You're just trying to guilt me." said Lincoln.

Lily turned around.

"Big brother, you need to think about what you're doing." said Lily sadly.

Lily left leaving Lincoln baffled.

"She can't be right. I mean...I have been tough. But, I have to be. Right." said Lincoln unsure.

Lincoln rubbed his face with his hands.

"Lincoln! Ronnie Anne is here!" called Rita.

"I almost forgot." sighed Lincoln.

Lincoln picked up Lorenzo and headed downstairs where Ronnie Anne and her mother where waiting.

"Hello Lincoln." said Ronnie Anne down.

"Hi." replied Lincoln uneasy

An awkward pause followed.

"Well..." began Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln shook his head.

"Here he is." said Lincoln flatly.

Lincoln handed his son over to Ronnie Anne.

"I can't thank you enough for watching Lorenzo for a bit longer." said Maria grateful.

"With eleven kids, I'm used to it." shrugged Rita.

"I guess he could count as twelve." joked Maria.

"Those days are finally behind me now." replied Rita.

"Hey, just two was enough for me." said Maria.

The two shared a laugh.

"Hey little guy." said Ronnie Anne.

Lorenzo looked happily at his mother.

"Are you happy to be back with mama?" asked Ronnie Anne.

Lorenzo answered with giggles.

"I'll take that as a yes." replied Ronnie Anne smiling.

Lincoln couldn't help but feel lonely as he watched this scene unfold.

"He looks good." said Ronnie Anne.

"That's no surprise." replied Lincoln.

"I meant you took good care of him." said Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln balled his fists.

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Lincoln annoyed.

"That's not what I meant." said Ronnie Anne upset.

Before he could retort, Lincoln saw Lily and recalled what she said.

"Whatever. I'm out." said Lincoln.

Lincoln went to his room with Luan and Luna behind him.

"Hey bro." said Luna.

"I'm not in the mood." said Lincoln.

Lincoln flopped onto his bed.

"Right now it's kinda important." noted Luan.

The two stood by his bedside.

"What?" asked Lincoln annoyed.

"You seem testy." answered Luna.

"We want to make sure everything is okay." added Luan.

"Everything is fine." replied Lincoln.

"You aren't fooling us." said Luan.

"Yeah. We just want to help." said Luna.

"Things between Ronnie Anne and I aren't great and it's starting to wear on me." confessed Lincoln.

"We kinda figured." admitted Luna.

"If you want to talk, we're here to listen." offered Luan.

"I'm doing talking for now." groaned Lincoln.

"Don't be a runaway little bro." said Luna.

"Been there, done that." noted Lincoln.

Luna mentally kicked herself.

"Come one, let's go." said Luan.

Luna was forced to relent.

"Later." relented Luna.

The two brunette sisters left Lincoln in his room.

"I guess Lincoln knows What Becomes of the Brokenhearted now." mused Luna.

Luan sighed

"What do we do?" asked Luan.

Lori approached the two.

"I can help with that." answered Lori.

The two followed Lori to Lisa and Lily's room. Lisa, Lily and Lucy where waiting. Lola and Lana where present both confused as was Leni.

"Good. Now that everyone is here we can begin." said Lisa.

"But, like, Lincoln isn't here." noted Leni.

"Neither is Lynn." added Lana.

"This is about them so we literally cannot have them here." said Lori.

"Whatever this is, can we make it quick." requested Lola.

"I am certain you have noticed changes in the behavior of our sister Lynn and brother unit." began Lisa.

"Can't you call them our brother and sister?" asked Lily.

"Fine." sighed Lisa.

Lisa took a moment to adjust her glasses.

"Both of them have issues and need our help." stated Lisa.

Lily and Lucy got up.

"I turn things over Lily and Lucy." said Lisa.

"Lynn feels bad because Lincoln bringing up her talking about an abortion and she feels like he won't let her forget it." said Lucy.

"I...didn't notice." confessed Luna guilty.

"We got so wrapped up with Lincoln and Ronnie Anne we didn't notice." added Luan.

"I literally would have done the same." said Lori.

"Lincoln is mad because he feels like Ronnie Anne put more work onto him by getting into that fight." said Lily.

"They should just apologize." shrugged Lana.

"They have." noted Lily.

"Then what's the problem?" asked Lola.

"Lincoln doesn't believe her." answered Lily.

"He's being a total..." began Lori.

Lori caught herself before saying something she shouldn't in front of the younger kids.

"Bonehead." said Lori.

"But, like, we all have bones in our head." noted Leni.

Lori responded by simple patting Leni on the head.

"So what do we do?" asked Lola.

"Yeah, how do we help them?" asked Lana.

Lisa cleared her throat.

"It seems our sister unit Lynne is triggered by triggered by our brother unity it seems the best course of action would be to aid our brother unity then it would be clearer for him to see the negative impact of his actions on our missing sister unit." answered Lisa.

The others gave Lisa a blank expression.

"We should help Lincoln first then it should be easier to help Lynn." said Lisa.

The sisters agreed with this.

"My vocabulary is wasted." sighed Lisa.

"But how do we help the dude?" asked Luna.

"I think we just have to get him to listen to Ronnie Anne." answered Leni.

"Easier said than done." noted Luan.

"I talked to him before Ronnie Anne got here and they didn't fight." said Lily.

"Let's hope that's a good start." said Lucy.

"Operation Help Our Siblings is a-go!" declared Lori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: that's where we'll end things for now. So, Lily might have gotten through to Lincoln and the sisters are united now. Does this mean thing will improve. Also, the two songs Luna referenced where "Runaway" by Bon Jovi and "What Becomes of the Brokenhearted" by Jimmy Ruffin. Next time, the sisters put their plan into action. Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, the sisters try to help Lincoln.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter seventeen of this story.

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter seventeen of this story. Here, the sisters try to help Lincoln.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

It was a new day in Royal Woods, Michigan. At 1216 Franklin Avenue, that meant the first day Lincoln would be without his son. After changing, Lincoln went to his room to get ready for school. A knock on the door caused Lincoln to turn around.

"Linky! This is my crayon!" cried Lola.

"No! It's mine!" cried Lana.

Both girls where holding onto a fire engine red crayon.

"never a boring day around here." sighed Lincoln.

Lincoln walked over and took the crayon.

"You two know you have to share." said Lincoln.

Both twins hung their heads.

"You're getting too old for this." added Lincoln.

"Sorry Lincoln." said Lola guilty.

"Yeah. Sorry." said Lana guilty.

"I hope you learn from this." replied Lincoln.

As Lincoln turned around, the twins nodded.

"It's so weird not having Lorenzo in here." stated Lana.

Lincoln was thrown off by this.

"It must be weird to be alone." added Lola.

"I've had my own room since Lucy was born." shrugged Lincoln.

Lincoln turned back around.

"Now, what are you up to?" asked Lincoln.

"Nothing." answered the twins in unison.

"You wouldn't bring that up if you weren't up to something. I've been around way too long to know that." said Lincoln.

The twins shared a worried glance.

"Just go and we'll forget about this." said Lincoln.

The twins where forced to accept defeat.

"Okay Lincoln." said the two.

Lincoln headed downstairs to wait for the others. As he reached the bottom of the stair, a loud buzzer caused him to jump.

"Luan!" cried Lincoln angrily.

"Sorry Lincoln. It's in my nature." said Luan.

"Like the frog and the scorpion?" asked Lincoln.

"Exactly." confirmed Luan.

Luan took a moment.

"Are you feeling okay?" asked Luan.

"Fine." answered Lincoln.

Luan put her hand on Lincoln's forehead.

"No fever." mused Luan.

"Because I'm fine." said Lincoln.

Luan rubbed her chin.

"Something is wrong." said Luan.

"Please skip the Patch Adams routine." requested Lincoln.

"Is something bothering you?" asked Luan.

Lincoln let out a dry laugh.

"I get it." said Lincoln.

Lincoln shot Luan an angry glare.

"The others got to you." said Lincoln.

Luan quickly composed herself.

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Luan.

"Stay away from me." demanded Lincoln sternly.

'I'm only trying to help." protested Luan.

"You finally admit it!" snapped Lincoln.

Lincoln turned and stormed off while Luna walked up to Luan.

"Talk about A Bridge Over Troubled Water." said Luna.

"I'm not in the mood." replied Luan sadly.

The kids soon left for school. Lincoln was notable quiet the entire trip not talking to anyone and refusing to interact with anyone. At school, things went smoother for Lincoln as he didn't have to worry about his sisters in class. Alas, the day ended and Lincoln had to go. Lincoln couldn't go to the motel either as it was being fumigated. As he let school, Lincoln wasn't looking forward to the rest of his day.

"Hey Lincoln." said Lucy.

Lincoln nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Sorry." said Lucy.

"I swear we need to put a bell on you." moaned Lincoln.

"I'd find a way out of it." noted Lucy.

Lincoln shook his head.

"Anyway, what's up?" asked Lincoln suspicious.

"I have a poetry reading tomorrow night and I was hoping you'd come for support." answered Lucy.

"I'll try to fit it in, but you're an amazing poet." replied Lincoln.

"But I love having you there. You've always supported me." said Lucy.

"Aw Lucy." said Lincoln blushing.

Lucy pulled out her tarot cards.

"Do you want me to tell you your future?" asked Lucy.

"No thanks." answered Lincoln firmly.

Lucy put her tarot cards away.

"I need another approach." thought Lucy.

Lucy quickly came up with one.

"I've been talking the spirits lately." said Lucy.

Lincoln rolled his eyes as he knew where this was going.

"Someone in our house is troubled." continued Lucy.

"Lucy, I'm..." began Lincoln.

"It's Lynn." stated Lucy.

Caught off guard, Lincoln didn't know how to react.

"Have you noticed how troubled Lynn has been?" asked Lucy.

"I've been so busy I didn't notice." answered Lincoln.

Lincoln felt a ping of guilt in his heart.

"Do you you know what's wrong?" asked Lincoln concerned.

Lucy took a moment to decide her answer.

"I have a hunch." answered Lucy.

The delay in response didn't slip passed Lincoln.

"Then, what is it?" asked Lincoln.

"I...can't say." answered Lucy.

Lincoln felt his anger rise as a scowl came to his face.

"Can't...or won't?" asked Lincoln angrily.

"I..." began Lucy.

"Was it Lori or Lily?" asked Lincoln.

"I don't understand." answered Lucy.

"I want to know which one got to you." explained Lincoln.

"What do you mean?" asked Lucy.

"Don't play dumb." said Lincoln angrily.

Lucy gulped worried.

"Look in my eyes and tell me you don't know what's going on." demanded Lincoln.

Lucy adverted her gaze.

"So, you are in on this." spat Lincoln bitterly.

Lucy squirmed.

"I didn't think you'd join them." said Lincoln.

Lincoln stopped for a moment.

"Actually, I can." said Lincoln.

Lucy remained silent.

"Since you don't want to say anything, I'll keep talking." continued Lincoln.

Lucy continued staying quiet.

"I'm fine. Tell the others and leave me alone." said Lincoln.

"Okay." said Lucy softly.

Lincoln departed and went to work. He and Rob continued their work with Leni who tried to instigate a talk with Lincoln. Luckily, he was easy to distract. Finally, Lincoln was forced to head home much to his chagrin. He slipped in as silently as he could and made a B - line for his room. However, he wouldn't get away.

"Hey Lincoln." said Luna.

"Oh no. Not you too." said Lincoln.

"I said hello." noted Luna confused.

"I'm sure you're in on it." stated Lincoln.

"I don't know what you're talking about little bro." said Luna.

"Don't play dumb!" snapped Lincoln.

"Whatever bro." shrugged Luna.

Lincoln began marching to his room.

"Hey Lincoln, I'm working on a new song." said Luna.

"Good." replied Lincoln.

"I wanted to know if you wanna hear it." said Luna.

Lincoln turned and looked Luna over for signs of deceit.

"Okay." said Lincoln weary.

Luna led Lincoln to her room.

"Where's Luan?" asked Lincoln.

"Stand up." answered Luna.

Lincoln sat in the beanbag chair while Luna grabbed her guitar.

"This is a love song." noted Luna.

Blonde hair with a streak of teal

All of my wounds, you heal

You loved to rock

Your beautiful voice, I love to hear talk

Your signing sounds like a dove

You're the girl that I love

"That's about Sam isn't it?" asked Lincoln grinning.

"Maybe." answered Luna blushing.

"She'll love it." said Lincoln.

"You think so?" asked Luna hopeful.

"Totally." answered Lincoln.

"Well, here goes nothing." thought Luna.

Luna took a deep breath.

"I have another song." said Luna.

"Let's here it." said Lincoln.

A nervous Luna began strumming her guitar.

Hair that is white as snow

I hope you, that we love you

We only want to help you out

Our sincerity, please don't doubt

We think you're the best

Don't push us aside like the rest

"I knew it!" cried Lincoln.

Luna stopped as Lincoln jumped to his feet.

"I knew this was a trick!" declared Lincoln.

Lincoln began to storm out, but Luna stopped him

"This isn't a trick! We're really worried about you!" declared Luna.

"I don't need your pity!" spat Lincoln.

"This isn't about pity." noted Luna.

"Save it!" exclaimed Lincoln.

Luna was taken aback my how angry Lincoln was.

"I want you to give the others a message: butt out!" snapped Lincoln.

Lincoln stormed off leaving a heartbroken Luna behind.

"Little bro." said Luna softly.

Lincoln marched off and Lori slipped in.

"Well, that literally sucked." sighed Lori.

"I really thought he'd listen." said Luna sadly.

"For the record, nobody else had luck either." shrugged Lori.

Luna let out a groan.

"I know. Let it out." said Lori softly.

Luna suddenly balled her fists.

"We can't quit love." said Luna, in her British accent.

"That's what I like to hear!" declared Lori.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Luna.

"I've got to go back to college so it'll be a few days before I'm back." noted Lori.

"We'll handle things." said Luna.

"I know you will." said Lori.

The two shared a hug.

"I hope he we get through." thought Luna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's where we'll end things. So, the initial attempts have failed. However, the sisters won't quit. Next time, Ronnie Anne takes care of Lorenzo and Lincoln talks with Clyde. Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Ronnie Anne takes care of her child while Lincoln talks with Clyde. Plus, a little extra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter seventeen of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

It was a beautiful morning in Royal Woods. For Ronnie Anne, waking up was something she looked forward to for the first time in a while. Ronnie Anne dressed her son then got herself ready. The two then went downstairs.

"Good morning." said Maria.

"Morning mom." replied Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne spotted an old high chair at the table.

"Hey, isn't that my high chair from when I was a baby?" asked Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne walked over to the chair. It was plastic with a white and purple color scheme.

"I saved it and dragged her out of the basement." explained Maria.

Ronnie Anne put Lorenzo in the high chair.

"Is this right?" asked Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne turned and saw her mother tearing up.

"What's wrong?" asked Ronnie Anne worried.

"It's just...that brings back so many fond memories." answered Maria.

Maria had a flashback to when Ronnie Anne was a baby.

"Mom, can I feed Ronalda?" asked Bobby.

"Sure." answered Maria.

Maria lifted Bobby.

"Here comes the string peas." said Bobby.

Bobby put a spoonful of string peas baby food into Ronnie's mouth and she eat it.

"Good job Bobby." said Maria.

"Bobby!" cried Ronnie Anne happily.

"She said my name." noted Bobby joyously.

"I think you're going to be very close." said Maria.

"Oh mom." said Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne hugged her mother.

"Goo!" cried Lorenzo.

"Huh?" asked Ronnie Anne.

The hug was broken.

"I think he's hungry." noted Maria.

Maria got formula and showed Ronnie Anne how to prepare it.

"Here." said Maria.

Ronnie Anne took the bottle and approached Lorenzo.

"Here you go." said Ronnie Anne.

Lorenzo happily took the bottle and began to drink.

"He really likes it." said Ronnie Anne.

"Make sure he doesn't drink to fast." warned Maria.

"Gotcha ya mom!" declared Ronnie Anne.

Lorenzo quickly polished off the formula.

"Good job!" declared Ronnie Anne happily.

Lorenzo giggled.

"Normally, I'd advise breast milk, but that works too." said Maria.

Ronnie Anne winced.

"Any particular reason?" asked Ronnie Anne, trying to stay calm.

"It'd be no problem if you where older." answered Maria.

Ronnie Anne pounded her fist on the table.

"You just can't let it go!" cried Ronnie Anne.

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry." said Maria regretful.

Ronnie Anne took several deep breaths.

"It's okay. I need to do a better job controlling my temper." said Ronnie Anne.

"We can work on these together." offered Maria.

"It's a deal." agreed Ronnie Anne.

The two shook on it and got ready to go.

"Oh Ronnie, the Casagrandes will becoming in a few days." revealed Maria.

"Awesome." replied Ronnie Anne.

The trio left. Lorenzo was placed at daycare then Maria dropped Ronnie Anne at school before going to work. Ronnie Anne had a peaceful day including not having issues with Lincoln. She sat with her old friends at lunch without any problems either. The recess came and the kids enjoyed their free time. However, Lincoln pulled his friend Clyde aside saying then needed to talk. They slipped into the library where it would be more secluded and sat at a table.

"What's up?" asked Clyde.

Lincoln took a deep breath.

"It's...Ronnie Anne." answered Lincoln.

"I was afraid of this." muttered Clyde worried.

"Be honest with me buddy." began Lincoln.

"I always am." stated Clyde.

"Have I been...fair to Ronnie Anne?" asked Lincoln sheepish.

"I don't understand." answered Lincoln.

"It's just...my sisters have been getting in my head." sighed Lincoln.

"Tell Dr. Clyde all about it." said Clyde.

"You're not a doctor." noted Lincoln.

"What kid my age is?" asked Clyde.

"Lisa." answered Lincoln.

"She's a genius." noted Clyde.

"Fine. But, I'll have to report you for pretending to be a doctor." shrugged Lincoln.

The two chuckled a bit over their joke.

"Okay Lincoln, let's begin." said Clyde.

"Well...my sister don't think I'm giving Ronnie Anne a fair chance." said Lincoln.

"What do you mean?" asked Clyde curious.

"They claim I'm not listening to her side of things." answered Lincoln.

"Are you?" asked Clyde.

"Kinda..." answered Lincoln.

"Is that what Girl Jordan wanted to talk to you about?" asked Clyde.

"Yeah." answered Lincoln.

"Do you think they have a point?" asked Clyde.

Lincoln mulled this over.

"Maybe." answered Lincoln uncertain.

"And does that make you feel?" asked Clyde.

"Okay Freud." said Lincoln jokingly.

"I was thinking of Carl Jung myself." shrugged Clyde.

"To answer your question, I feel...it's complex." said Lincoln.

"Maybe...you feel a bit guilty." proposed Clyde.

Lincoln raised his eyebrow in surprise.

"You feel guilty for the way you've treated Ronnie Anne." clarified Clyde.

"I think I might." admitted Lincoln.

Lincoln growled.

"But, it's like, everyone defends Ronnie Anne." said Lincoln.

"And?" asked Clyde.

"And nobody gives a damn about how I feel." answered Lincoln angrily.

"You feel like your sisters are choosing Ronnie Anne over you." mused Clyde.

"It kinda feels that way." replied Lincoln.

"Are there any sisters who you feel aren't like this?" asked Clyde.

"Lynn has been oddly quiet lately." answered Lincoln.

Lincoln waved his hand is a dismissive motion.

"She's probably got sports event she's focused on." said Lincoln.

"Knowing Lynn that is very possible." agreed Clyde.

"But, I had to talk Lorenzo longer without her because of some reckless crap she did and the only thing people can think about is Ronnie Anne." said Lincoln angrily.

"You're family helped you." noted Clyde.

"They won't be around forever. At some point, we'll be adults and this will be our job." said Lincoln.

"True. But, you can always rely on family." replied Clyde.

"She still should have known better." said Lincoln.

"I agree she shouldn't have fought them..." began Clyde.

"Thank you." said Lincoln happily.

"But, maybe you should cut her some slack." proposed Clyde.

"Maybe." mused Lincoln.

Lincoln let out a groan.

"Why did I sleep with her?" asked Lincoln annoyed.

"You made your bed, and now you have to lie in it." answered Clyde.

"Not funny." stated Lincoln bluntly.

"I wasn't trying to be." replied Clyde.

"Then what are you trying to say?" asked Lincoln angrily.

"I'm your friend, but I have to be blunt." answered Clyde.

Clyde took a moment.

"You have to be responsible for your actions." said Clyde.

"I am. Hell, I've got more stuff I have to be responsible for thanks to Ronnie Anne." said Lincoln.

"Do you?" asked Clyde.

"Yes." answered Lincoln flustered.

"Or are you using this as an excuse?" asked Clyde.

Lincoln was confused by this.

"I hate to suggest this, but you might be trying to shift blame onto Ronnie Anne." said Clyde.

"And why would I do that?" asked Lincoln offended.

'Maybe you feel guilty about being a teenage father and you're trying to shift focus on how bad Ronnie Anne is." suggested Clyde.

"I..." began Lincoln.

Lincoln stopped and thought.

"I think you might be right." said Lincoln stunned.

"I've picked up a lot from Doctor Lopez." shrugged Clyde.

The bell rang signaling the end of recess.

"You gonna be okay?" asked Clyde.

The two boys got up and began leaving the library.

"I have a lot to think about." answered Lincoln unsure.

Hours later and night had fallen. Lori had the weekend free so she mad a "surprise" trip back home. To no surprise, Lynn was awfully quiet all night. However, it did surprise her how out of it Lincoln was. Their mother asked if things where okay and Lincoln assured her they where. That night, Lori slipped out of the house carrying two things, a pack of Marlboro Gold cigarettes and a light. She put a cigarette in her mouth and tried to light it, but her lighter had died.

"Need a light?" asked Rita.

Lori jumped then turned and saw her mother holding a pack of Camel filtered cigarettes.

"You smoke?" asked Lori surprised.

"I had eleven kids. I needed something to help with the stress." answered Rita.

The two light their smokes and began taking drags.

"So...what's going on with Lincoln?" asked Rita.

"What do you mean?" asked Lori surprised.

"I'm no fool. I know when something is wrong with my son." answered Rita.

Lori explained the situation to her mother.

"Oh boy. I was afraid this would happen." sighed Rita.

"We're literally on top of things." stated Lori.

"I'm so grateful for you." confessed Rita.

"What do you mean?" asked Lori confused.

"Your dad and I couldn't be around all the time and sometimes we took a more laissez faire approach liked with The Sister Fight Protocol." began Rita.

Rita felt ashamed of this.

"But, I always knew we could count on you. I know you had to grow up faster than most kids and became almost a third parent." finished Rita.

"It's okay. I literally think that helped me be ready to live on my own. By the time I left, I had the skills I needed." shrugged Lori.

"I've wanted to get involved, but Lincoln doesn't want help. I tried talking to him, but to no avail." said Rita sadly.

"We haven't had much luck either." confessed Lori.

Both mother and daughter took a drag from their cigarette in unison.

"Being a mother is so much harder than you think and with so many kids it's hard to pay attention to them all." noted Rita sadly.

"Hey, you're an awesome mom." said Lori.

Rita smiled grateful.

"Thanks dear." replied Rita.

"We'll help Lincoln and Lynn too." stated Lori.

'That was going to be my next question." said Rita.

Lori explained to her mother what was bothering Lynn.

"That poor girl." said Rita heartbroken.

"We need to let that issue die." stated Lori.

"I'm make sure nobody brings it up." vowed Rita.

"Who brings it up exactly?" asked Lori curious.

Rita thought when a horrible realization hit.

"Lincoln." answered Rita stunned.

"Literally great." moaned Lori.

Lori took a long drag on her cigarette.

"Okay, so we help Lincoln then we can help Lynn easily." said Lori.

"Right." agreed Rita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's where we'll end things for now. So, it seems Ronnie Anne is mending her relationship with her mother and Lincoln might slowly becoming around. Also, the ending was partial inspired by "Smokers Wild" by themaninthecouch and I was going to have it at the end of chapter fifteen, but ran out of time. Next time, Rita talks to Lynn Jr. and we focus on Lincoln. Please review.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Rita talks to Lynn Jr. and we focus on Lincoln.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter nineteen of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

It was a new day in the Loud House. The Loud family went about their day as usual then came home once the day was done. Diner went smoothly and the kids went back to their usual business. Lucy said she was going to write poetry in the attic, but this was merely a cover. Lynn Jr. went back to her room, but got a visitor.

"Hi dear." said Rita softly.

"Hey mom." replied Lynn flatly.

"Can I come in?" asked Rita.

"Whatever." answered Lynn deflated.

Rita entered, shut the door behind herself and sat on the bed.

"So...I know something is bugging you." began Rita.

"Who ratted?" asked Lynn angrily.

"As you mother, I could see it myself." answered Rita.

Lynn clearly didn't but it.

"It seems to happen when a certain issue comes up." mused Rita.

Lynn winced at the possible mention of it.

"I won't say what since it's clearly a touchy subject." said Rita.

"Thanks." muttered Lynn.

"It really hurts when that is brought up." noted Rita.

"Yeah." confirmed Lynn.

"Do you want me to talk to the others?" asked Rita.

"They all know already." answered Lynn.

"Not all of them." sighed Rita.

"What do you mean?" asked Lynn surprised.

"Your father doesn't know the details." answered Rita quickly.

"Okay then." shrugged Lynn.

Rita was relieved to see Lynn buy this.

"I do want to know...why didn't you tell us?" asked Rita.

Lynn winced.

"I didn't want to see weak." answered Lynn softly.

"Showing your emotions is never a sign of weakness." stated Rita.

Lynn seemed to take this to heart.

"Is there anything else you want to say?" asked Rita.

"Why is this happening?" asked Lynn sadly.

Lynn balled her fists.

"I wasn't advocating it. Hell, I'm they didn't get an abortion. I just mentioned it." continued Lynn upset.

Lynn began to shake.

"And now I have to keep having that thrown in my face." said Lynn.

Rita hugged her daughter.

"I'm so sorry Lynn." said Rita.

"That's why he left." whispered Lynn.

"What do you mean?" asked Rita confused.

"When I mentioned that, Lincoln stormed off then ran away that night." answered Lynn.

"Honey, you can't blame yourself." said Rita.

"It's my fault." said Lynn sadly.

"It's not! It was a difficult situation and one that's in the past!" cried Rita.

Lynn saw her mother hurting over her own pain.

"Don't keep beating yourself up over it." said Rita softly.

"Okay mom." agreed Lynn.

Rita and Lynn ended their hug.

"In the future, please tell us if you feel like this." requested Rita.

"Okay mom." agreed Lynn.

Rita started to go.

"Mom..." began Lynn.

Rita stopped and looked at her daughter.

"Thanks." said Lynn grateful.

"Of course" replied Rita warmly.

Meanwhile, another pair of sisters where in their room. Luna and Luna where both in their bed. On the top bunk, Luna was strumming her guitar. On the bottom bunk, Luan sat up listening to Weird Al parodies on her phone. Luan was wearing headphones. However, a knock came at the door. To the surprise of both sisters, a nervous looking Lincoln was standing in the doorway.

"Hey Lincoln, what's up?" asked Luna.

Luna had stopped strumming guitar and Luan paused "Canadian Idiot" just over halfway through.

"I was hoping we could talk." answered Lincoln sheepish.

Luan started to get up.

"I'll let you two have privacy." said the comedian.

"Actually, I don't mind if you you stay. I could use your advice too." said Lincoln.

A confused Luan sat back down.

"Please let this be a break through." thought Luan hopeful.

Lincoln shut the door and sat on the beanbag chair.

"I need you to be totally honest..." began Lincoln.

"Okay." said Luan.

"No problem bro." said Luna.

Lincoln took a deep breath.

"Have...have I been too rough on Ronnie Anne?" asked Lincoln.

Both sisters where stunned by this.

"Well?" asked Lincoln.

Both sisters snapped back to.

"To be honest, I think you have." answered Luan.

"You've been Cold as Ice to her." added Luna.

Lincoln groaned.

"Sorry bro." shrugged Luna.

"No...I need the honest truth." said Lincoln.

"What brought about this sudden change?" asked Luan.

"I've been thinking lately about what people have said and I realize they might be right." answered Lincoln.

"It takes maturity to admit when you're wrong." said Luna.

Lincoln blushed a bit.

"What about all this about?" asked Luna.

Lincoln rubbed the back of his neck.

"I felt like everyone was siding with Ronnie Anne over me." answered Lincoln.

Luna jumped down and hugged her brother.

"We'll never take anyone over you." said Luna.

Luan joined in the hug.

"You're our brother." added Luan.

The hug was broken.

"I guess I just stewed in my bitterness so long it kinda consumed me." admitted Lincoln.

"It's cool bro." replied Luna.

"Happens to everyone." added Luan.

"Thanks for trying to talk sense into me." said Lincoln.

Lincoln blushed a bit.

"And...sorry I was such a jerk about it." added Lincoln.

"It's cool." said Luna.

"Water under the bridge." added Luan.

Lincoln thought for a moment.

"Luna, you said I was mature a few moments ago..." began Lincoln.

"Uh...yeah." said Luna confused.

"Well, I guess I have more maturing to do." sighed Lincoln.

"That's the first step bra." replied Luna.

"Remember, you're still a teenager." noted Luan.

"So, how do I get Ronnie Anne back?" asked Lincoln.

"A romantic song." answered Luna.

"Laughter is the best medicine." answered Luan.

"Let's get the others." proposed Lincoln.

"Okay." agreed Luna and Luan.

The ten sisters gathered in Luna and Luan's room.

"I think everyone is here." said Luan.

Lincoln looked around.

"I don't see Lynn." noted Lincoln.

"Don't worry about it." replied Luna.

Lincoln was puzzled, but figured he had bigger fish to fry.

"I don't know how much Luna and Luan have told you..." began Lincoln.

"It is so great to see you and Ronnie Anne are getting back together." said Lola relieved.

"Yeah. All this fighting was really starting to get old." added Lana.

"Well that'll save time." mused Lincoln.

"Lincoln, Great Grandma Harriet will be pleased." noted Lucy.

"Glad to hear that." replied Lincoln.

"Now she won't have the ghost of Elizabeth Bathory haunt you." said Lucy.

"What?" asked Lincoln, confused and worried.

Lily cleared her throat.

"Can we focus." requested Lily.

The others agreed to get back on track.

"Like, how are you going to get back together with her?" asked Leni.

"That's where I need your help." answered Lincoln.

"We'll literally do whatever it takes!" declared Lori.

"Yeah!" exclaimed the other sisters.

"Hey Lori, you and Bobby have had bumps." noted Luna.

"What does that mean?" asked Lori.

"I was just saying you and Bobby have had fights before like all couples." answered Luna.

"There was that time the twerp offended Ronnie Anne at school so we had our double date." mused Lori.

"The one where they kissed." added Lily.

The sisters cooed.

"Can we focus?" asked Lincoln.

"Whatever the case, I'm like, totes glad you're making up." said Leni.

"The reason I need your help is I don't know how to say I'm sorry." replied Lincoln.

"Just say it." said Lana confused.

"You didn't need us for that." added Lola.

"I believe our brother unit needs our aid in coming up with a method as to convey his feelings to Miss Santiago." noted Lisa.

The others gave her a confused look.

"Lincoln doesn't know how to apologize and needs our help." sighed Lisa.

"I made a card for Lola when I broke the head off her Barbie." said Lana.

"You what?!" asked Lola outraged.

"I guess you didn't know yet." answered Lana sheepish.

Lori quickly put distance between the twins to prevent a fight.

"Lincoln, I think the card idea is literally a good one." said Lori.

"I want to do more with that." said Lincoln.

"You could right a poem." suggested Lucy.

"That's a great idea!" exclaimed Luan.

"And I could help decorate." offered Lily.

"Awesome." said Lincoln.

The girls where all excited, but something still bugged Lincoln.

"So, where exactly is Lynn?" asked Lincoln.

The sisters shared worried glances.

"In her room." answered Lucy.

"Why?" asked Lincoln.

"One thing at a time first bro." answered Luna.

Lincoln rolled his eyes.

"Fear now, we will answer that after your feud with Ronnie Anne is over." added Lisa.

"Right. We need to focus on my idea." said Lola.

"I was thinking it." protested Lana.

The twin sisters began to fight.

"Something never change." sighed Lincoln.

Lynn Loud Jr. had spent hours lying on her bed looking at the ceiling. She was bored, but didn't want to dare come out fearing someone bring mention her bringing up abortion to Lincoln. However, the call of nature came and Lynn got up to use the bathroom. Lynn walked to the door and opened it, but found only a pitch black void where the hallway should be. A confused and disturbed Lynn looked around.

"Hello?" asked Lynn.

Lynn stepped into the hall and looked around.

"Is anybody here?" asked Lynn worried.

"You literally wanted him dead." said Lori's voice.

"You like, totes wanted him dead." said Leni's voice.

"What?" asked Lynn confused.

"You wanted him dead." said Lucy's voice.

"Where are you?" asked Lynn, growing more and more anxious.

"You wanted him dead." said Lola's voice.

"You wanted him dead" said Lana's voice.

Lynn turned around, but her door was gone.

"You wanted him dead." said Lisa's voice.

"You wanted him dead." said Lily's voice.

"Shut up!" cried Lynn.

Lynn crouched down and covered her ears with her hands.

"Go away!" screamed Lynn.

Lynn felt someone behind her. She jumped to her feet and turned around to see a stoic Lincoln.

"You wanted him dead." said Lincoln sadly.

Lynn felt her heart shatter. The ground beneath her feet then seemed to vanish and Lynn found herself falling down a bottomless void while Lincoln looked on sadly.

"No!" cried Lynn guilt ridden.

Lynn shot up in her bed. Her heart was racing and her body covered in a cold sweat. Realizing it was a nightmare, Lynn laid back down.

"This sucks." groaned Lynn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's where we'll end things. This story is nearing its end as Lincoln wants to make amends with Ronnie Anne, but there's another pressing issue that needs to be addressed. By the way, the song Luna referenced is "Cold as Ice" by Foreigner. Next time, can Lincoln make it up to Ronnie Anne? Please review.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Lincoln tries to make amends with Ronnie Anne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twenty of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

The Loud siblings where in Lincoln's room. They where going to help him with the card for Ronnie Anne, but where waiting for Lori to return with it. They talked among each other to pass the time until Lori finally entered with a shopping bag on her arm.

"This was literally the best card." said Lori.

Lori handed Lincoln a white card. It had "Sorry I Was Such An Idiot" at the top and "I Didn't Mean To Hurt You" at the bottom. In the center was a red heart.

"The others where too cartoony." added Lori.

"You got this from Flip's?" asked Luan surprised.

"CVS." answered Lori.

This made more sense.

"Okay...what am I going to write?" asked Lincoln.

"You need dig into the depths of your soul." answered Lucy.

"How do I do that?" asked Lincoln.

"Just write something and the words will flow like water."

"Okay." shrugged Lincoln.

Lincoln took his blue pen and started with the obvious "Dear Ronnie Anne" at the top.

"I was an idiot." began Lincoln.

"That's so harsh!" gasped Leni.

"It fits." sighed Lincoln.

"You do not need to self flagellant." said Lisa.

Lincoln gave a confused look.

"You don't have to beat yourself up." groaned Lisa.

"Then why didn't you just say that?" asked Lola annoyed.

Lisa merely groaned.

"It's had not to." confessed Lincoln.

Luna put a hand on the shoulder of her brother.

"It's okay bro. You screwed up, but what's important is you're making up for it." said Luna.

Lincoln finished writing.

"What do you think?" asked Lincoln.

"Rockin'." answered Luna.

"You again show off your artistic prowess." answered Lucy.

"Ronnie Anne will literally love it." answered Lori.

"I hope so." sighed Lincoln.

"You totes don't have to worry." said Leni.

"How to decorate." said Lily.

"I'll get my glitter!" declared Lola.

"It shouldn't be as dolled up. It's a serious letter." said Lana.

"That doesn't mean it can't have glitter." huffed Lola.

"Yes it does." replied Lana.

"Does not!" declared Lola.

"Does too!" declared Lana.

Lori quickly whistled.

"No fighting." ordered Lori.

Lola and Lana quickly followed this.

"Let me draw something." requested Lily.

"I guess." said Lincoln.

Lily took her boy of Crayola crayons and went to work. In no time, she was finished.

"What do you think?" asked Lily.

The picture was a good image of Ronnie Anne and Lincoln holding hands while in a heart.

"It's amazing." said Lincoln.

"I'd say that could put Picasso to shame." added Lisa.

"Thanks." replied Lily blushing.

Lincoln took the card.

"Tomorrow is the day." said Lincoln nervous.

"You'll do great." said Lori.

The next day was a school day. It was also judgment day for Lincoln. He put the card in his backpack and went off to school. He kept an eye on Ronnie Anne who kept looking at him too. Finally, lunch finished and it was time for recess. This was the moment that Lincoln had been waiting for. He took several deep breaths and headed over to Ronnie Anne who was talking with Stella and Girl Jordan.

"Ronnie Anne...can we talk?" asked Lincoln.

"Oh, do we have anything to talk about?" asked Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln sighed.

"I know I screwed up..." began Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne let out a cackle.

"That's putting it lightly." noted Ronnie Anne.

"Which is why I came to apologize." said Lincoln.

"Apologize!" exclaimed Ronnie Anne furiously.

All eyes quickly fell on Lincoln and Ronnie Anne.

"After how terrible you made me feel you think you can waltz in here and apologize!?" asked Ronnie Anne outraged.

Lincoln gulped worried.

"Please, just hear me out." requested Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne turned to her friends.

"What do you think?" asked Ronnie.

Stella and Girl Jordan where suddenly on the spot.

"He was a jerk and treated you badly." noted Stella upset.

Lincoln winced with hurt at this, but he knew he had it coming.

"But, Lincoln is usually a nice guy." said Girl Jordan.

"Keyword is 'usually' there." huffed Ronnie Anne.

"It wouldn't hurt to hear him out." said Girl Jordan.

Ronnie Anne weighed out the options.

"I'll hear you out." said Ronnie Anne.

"Ronnie..." began Lincoln.

Before he could continue, Lincoln held up her right index finger.

"On your knees." demanded Ronnie Anne.

"I deserve that." said Lincoln.

Lincoln dropped down to his knees.

"First, I want to give you this." said Lincoln.

Lincoln handed the card to Ronnie Anne who read it.

"Is that it?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Um...I was hoping it'd help." answered Lincoln.

"How is it from your heart when your bought it?" asked Ronnie Anne bluntly.

Lincoln could hear whispers among the other students.

"They helped, but I swear everything is from my heart." answered Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne handed the card to Stella.

"Anything else?" asked Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln took a deep breath.

"I know I screwed up. I let the pressure get to me and I was a total dick to you. You have every right to be mad." said Lincoln.

"Do you know why I'm mad?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Because I was such a jerk." answered Lincoln.

"That's only part of it." revealed Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne braced herself.

"I love you more than I've loved anyone and you treated me like crap. You torn out my heart and crushed it under your foot. And this wasn't once, it was multiple freaking times." explained Ronnie Anne pained.

Lincoln could see the genuine hurt in her eyes.

"Now you want to come crawling back after all the crap you put me through." said Ronnie Anne angrily.

Ronnie Anne began shaking.

"Lincoln, hijo de puta! Por que demonios debria tener algo que ver contigo? Demonis, deberia castrarte aqui mismo!" shouted Ronnie.

Girl Jordan and Stella tried try calming her down.

"Ronnie, I don't know what you said, but you need to remain calm." said Girl Jordan.

"My family knows some Spanish, from the Spanish rule over the Philippines, and what I could make out was harsh." said Stella.

Lincoln, for his part, had calmly taken the verbal onslaught from Ronnie Anne.

"I deserve everything you said." said Lincoln.

"I've got more." spat Ronnie Anne.

"You have every right not to want to get back together." admitted Lincoln.

"Damn right!" spat Ronnie Anne.

"Just know...no matter how much you hate me..." began Lincoln.

Tears rolled down his cheeks.

"It'll never be as much as I hate myself.' said Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne was taken aback by this.

"I had the greatest girlfriend in the world and I was a total bastard to her. I don't deserve you." said Lincoln sadly.

Ronnie Anne could feel her feelings for Lincoln rekindling.

"I don't care if we get back together. Honestly, you can do better." continued Lincoln.

"Don't say that." thought Ronnie Anne.

"But, can we be on good terms for Lorenzo?" asked Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne took a deep breath.

"Get up." said Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln obeyed.

"You hurt me really bad, but I am willing to give you a second chance." said Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln felt a wave of joy and relief overcome him.

"I do still love you and we have a son. But, we need to work on us." said Ronnie Anne.

"I could set you up with Doctor Lopez." offered Clyde.

"That would be great!" declared Lincoln.

"Then, I can forgive you." said Ronnie Anne.

The two shared a kiss as the other kids cheered.

"I'll never do this again." said Lincoln.

"I'll hold you to it." said Ronnie Anne teasingly.

"Don't ya love a happy ending?" asked Girl Jordan.

"Yeah. Everything is right again." answered Stella.

"All is right with the world." thought Lincoln.

The rest of the day flew by. Other students would stop and congratulate Lincoln and Ronnie Anne on getting back together. Once school got out, he happily told his sisters. Lincoln was so joyed he didn't notice how quiet Lynn was. Once he got home, Lincoln breezed through his homework ans was able to relax. Once the Loud family sat for dinner, minus one, Lincoln recounted the entire story to his family.

"Well I think it's dandy that you and Ronnie Anne are back together." said Lynn Sr.

"Thanks dad and I feel the same." said Lincoln.

Lorenzo began to fuss.

"It's okay little guy." said Lincoln.

Lorenzo calmed down upon getting the attention of his father.

"You really are a nature." said Rita.

"Thanks." replied Lincoln gratefully.

"You get it from your father." said Rita.

"I must get more than that if they're are eleven of us." thought Lincoln.

"So...will Lorenzo be going with Ronnie Anne?" asked Lynn Sr.

"She'll pick him up tomorrow and he'll be with her for two weeks to make up for lost time." explained Lincoln.

Lincoln let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm just glad everything is back to normal." sighed Lincoln.

The sisters shared glances and nodded in unison.

"Not exactly..." began Luan.

"What do you mean?" asked Lincoln confused.

"Look around, someone is missing." answered Lana.

Lincoln looked around and quickly figured it out.

"Where's Lynn?" asked Lincoln.

"She said she was full from her subs." answered Lynn Sr.

"The truth is...it seems she is in a depressed state." revealed Lisa.

"What?' asked Lincoln.

"And it's your fault so you have to fix it!" declared Lola.

"I don't understand." noted Lincoln confused.

"You've been mean to Lynn and now's she really sad." said Lily.

"And why didn't we know about this?" asked Rita.

"We thought we could handle it." answered Luna.

"Wasn't that why Sister Fight Protocol was abolished?" asked Rita sternly.

The sisters didn't reply.

"If something is wrong we need to know about it." stated Rita firmly.

"Yes mom." replied all the kids.

"Um, can we focus on Lynn?" asked Lincoln.

"What's bothering Junior anyway?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Lincoln, you keep mentioning the fact Lynn mentioned abortion and how terrible it is." said Luna.

"While we love Lorenzo, Lynn feels like you keep rubbing it it bro." continued Luna.

"You won't let it go." concluded Lucy.

"Just like how I felt when anyone mentioned how young I was to be a father." said Lincoln shocked.

Lincoln jumped up.

"I need to make this right!" declared Lincoln.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's where we'll end it for now. So, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne have finally made up. I know that break stunk, but I really needed it. Also, I don't like the Saint Lincoln trope (which is thankfully died off a lot) I do feel like I made Lincoln too much of a jerk in hindsight. Next time, Lincoln talks with Lynn and Ronnie Anne picks up Lorenzo. Please review.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Lincoln talks with Lynn then Ronnie Anne stops by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twenty - one of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

The Loud family's seemingly joyous dinner was spoiled when Lincoln learned of how he hurt Lynn. Now, he vowed to fix this.

"I'm going to fix this!" declared Lincoln.

"How?" asked Lily.

"I need to talk to her?" asked Lincoln.

"I think you're not the person she wants to see right now bro." noted Luna.

"I get why." admitted Lincoln.

"You really need to watch your words." said Lucy.

"The wrong use of vocabulary could easily trigger a high negative response and make an already bad situation far graver." warned Lisa.

Everyone gave Lisa confused looks.

"Saying the wrong thing could upset Lynn and make things worse." groaned Lisa.

Everyone got it now.

"Lisa had a point." noted Lana.

"If you make her feel worse you're gonna get it!" declared Lola.

"I'm not going to." said Lincoln.

Lincoln used a tissue to clear drool from the mouth of his son.

"I just went through this with Ronnie Anne so I know what I'm doing." explained Lincoln.

"We all want you to succeed Lincoln. Good luck." said Luan.

"Rock it bro!" exclaimed Luna.

"I know you will atone for your past errors." said Lana.

"Good luck Lincoln." said Lana.

"And don't hurt her more." said Lola, protective of her sister.

"Best wishes in success." said Lisa.

"Good luck Linky." said Lily.

Lincoln got up out of his chair.

"Thanks everyone.' said Lincoln grateful.

Lincoln went up the stairs, took a deep breath and slowly opened the door.

"Go away!" called a dead voice.

The room was dark and Lynn lying on her bed.

"Hey Lynn." began Lincoln softly.

Lynn flinched under her covers.

"I came to talk." said Lincoln.

"There's nothing to talk about!" declared Lynn distraught.

"This is going to be more of a challenge than I thought." thought Lincoln.

However, The Man With A Plan wasn't going to give up that easy.

"You cannot avoid this." said Lincoln.

Lincoln didn't get a reply.

"Ignoring me won't work." said Lincoln.

Lincoln could hear annoyed growling.

"I need a new plan." mused Lincoln.

It took a second, but The Man With A Plan got it.

"It's odd." said Lincoln.

Lynn didn't respond.

"You aren't going to ask what's odd?" asked Lincoln.

Lynn didn't answer.

"It's odd because I never you where a quitter." said Lincoln.

Lincoln could see Lynn squirm.

"I'm not a quitter." came a muffled response.

"I didn't hear that." replied Lincoln.

"I'm not a quitter.' said Lynn louder.

"One more time." requested Lincoln.

Lynn shot up like she was blown out of a cannon.

"Lynn Loud is no quitter!" declared Lynn.

"Then please stop acting like it." said Lincoln.

Lincoln got a good look at Lynn. She had a disheveled look with unkempt clothes, messy hair and bags under her eyes.

"Oh man." said Lincoln, surprised.

Meanwhile, Lynn realized what happened.

"You tricked me jerk!" snapped Lynn.

"I had to." replied Lincoln defensive.

"And why is that?" asked Lynn overcome by emotion.

"To apologize.' said Lincoln.

Lynn's anger quickly died away.

"The others made me realize how crappy I'd been to you." said Lincoln.

"About time." muttered Lynn.

"I was so wrapped up with Ronnie Anne that I didn't even notice." added Lincoln.

"How are you and her?" asked Lynn.

'We've patched everything up." answered Lincoln.

"That's good." sighed Lynn relieved.

"Let's sit down." proposed Lincoln.

"Sure." agreed Lynn cautiously.

The two sat on her bed.

"I'm sorry. I hated it when people brought up that I should have waited to be a father and I did the same thing to you." began Lincoln.

Lynn stoically took it in.

"It was a total dick move and something i one hundred percent regret doing." continued Lincoln, emotion building.

The lack of reaction from Lynn worried Lincoln.

"I was a such a jackass and I don't blame if you don't forgive me!" declared Lincoln guiltily.

Lincoln dropped to his knees.

"Please, I am so sorry." said Lincoln sadly.

Lynn remained statue - like.

"Please say something." begged Lincoln.

Lynn took a sigh.

"Do you know why it hurt so much?" asked Lynn.

"Because I kept rubbing it in." answered Lincoln confused.

"Lincoln, I love my entire family, but I feel closer to you than anyone." revealed Lynn.

"Really." replied Lincoln surprised.

"Yeah, we where always together as kids and even now I feel so close to you." said Lynn.

Lynn tensed up.

"So when you kept bringing that up it felt personal." continued Lynn hurting.

Lynn formed tears in her eyes.

'It felt like the person I was closest to kept stabbing me in the heart." said Lynn, choking up.

"I wish I could go back and smack myself." moaned Lincoln guiltily.

Lincoln took Lynn's hands in his own.

"Look at me." requested Lincoln.

Lynn did just that.

"I am so sorry for what I did and for not realizing how much I meant to you. I was stupid and I really hurt. I promise to never do that again." said Lincoln.

Lynn chuckled.

"What's so funny?" asked Lincoln confused.

"I've got more balls in my room than you have in your pants." answered Lynn.

Lincoln chuckled.

"So I take it apology accepted." said Lincoln.

"Of course." confirmed Lynn.

The two shared a hug only to hear the rest of the family letting out a collective aww.

"Where you listening to the whole thing?" asked Lincoln.

The family looked at each other.

"Yeah." confirmed Lana.

"Given the situation, we had no choice." stated Lola.

"I will never do something like this again." noted Lincoln.

"I know Lincoln." replied Lynn.

The next day, the Loud family where in a cleaning mode. Ronnie Anne and Lorenzo where coming over and they wanted the house to be as good as it could be. The hardest part was waiting for them to get there. This was mad worse by the fact Ronnie Anne didn't give a time. Finally, there was a knock on the door. Lincoln raced downstairs, took a moment to make sure he was ready and answered. There was Ronnie Anne and Lorenzo.

'Ya didn't have to get all dressed up for me." said Ronnie Anne.

"I got dressed up for my son." replied Lincoln.

The two shared a laugh.

"Have a seat and I'll grab you a drink." offered Lincoln.

"Thanks." said Ronnie.

Ronnie Anne sat on the couch while Lincoln went to the kitchen.

"You're lucky to have such a great dad." said Ronnie to Lorenzo.

"Agreed." said Lucy.

Ronnie Anne nearly jumped right off the couch.

"Oh dios mio!" cred Ronnie Anne.

"Sorry." said Lucy.

Ronnie Anne took a moment to calm down.

"It's fine." said Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie heard several steps of feet heading her way.

"Lorenzo!" cried Lily, Lily, Lola and Lana raced over to see their nephew.

"It feels like it's been forever!" declared Lana.

"I must say he looks radiant." said Lola.

"Where are the others?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Mom and dad are running errands." began Lola.

"Luna is with Sam of course." continued Lily.

"And Luan is with Benny." concluded Lucy.

"Geez Lucy, you gotta stop scaring us like that." said Lana.

"Story of my life. Sigh." replied Lucy.

"Lorenzo, something tells me you'll never be bored with this family." noted Ronnie Anne.

"Hey, where's Linky?" asked Lily.

"Right here." answered Lincoln.

"Right here." said Lincoln.

Lincoln came in juggling six glasses of lemonade.

"Once I heard these four coming down the stairs, I need to pour a few more glasses." noted Lincoln.

"I'm pressed by your juggling skills." noted Ronnie Anne.

"If this family, juggling is mandatory whether it be glasses of lemonade, schedules or tons of other things." shrugged Lincoln.

Lincoln handed a glass of lemonade to Ronnie.

"For you madam." said Lincoln.

"Thanks." replied Ronnie Anne.

"Gross, you're be all cutesy." said Lana.

"It's called romance and I adore it." stated Lola.

"Hey, we finally found something that grosses out Lana." noted Lily.

Everyone shared a laugh.

"Lynn, I'm glad everything is set with you too." said Ronnie Anne.

'You told her?!" asked Lynn stunned.

"She's my girlfriend." said Lincoln defensive.

Lynn put Lincoln in a headlock.

"You should know better than spilling family secrets." said Lynn.

"Let go of him." ordered Ronnie Anne.

"Make me." replied Lynn.

"Just because I'm a mom doesn't mean I can't kick your butt!" declared Ronnie Anne.

Lynn let go of Lincoln before staring down Ronnie Anne. However, after thirty seconds, both began to laugh.

"Like I said: never a dull moment." said Ronnie Anne.

Lynn pinched the right cheek of Lorenzo.

"I can't wait to hang with this little guy." said Lynn.

"No telling what will happen with you two around him." groaned Lincoln.

Lincoln took a big swig of his drink.

"He'll be fun." stated Lynn.

"Totally." agreed Lynn.

"Not to kill the mood...but when are you seeing Doctor Lopez?" asked Lynn.

"Well that sure did kill the mood." stated Ronnie Anne.

"A few days." answered Lincoln.

"I just wanted to know." replied Lynn.

"Maybe you and Lincoln should go." proposed Lana.

"Yeah. After what just happened." agreed Lola.

"I'm Lynn Loud. The only thing I need counseling for is how to be more awesome." said Lynn.

"If you ever want to talk with Doctor Lopez...just tell me." said Lincoln.

Lynn gave this some serious thought.

"Okay." agreed Lynn.

"Enough mushy stuff! Let's have fun!" declared Ronnie Anne.

The others all agreed with this.

"Finally, all's right with the world." thought Lincoln happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's where we;ll end things for now. So, all is set and everything is good. Next time, we finish this story. Please review.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overall, it hasn't been perfect, but I still like this story. Here, we wrap things up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with the final chapter of the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

The office seemed eerie to Lincoln. Maybe the context was responsible. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne where seated in a waiting room for Doctor Lopez to arrive. The TV was playing some cheesy soap opera Lincoln knew Lori would probably like while a few other people sat nearby.

"So..." began Ronnie Anne.

"So..." began Lincoln.

An awkward silence followed.

"I'm nervous." confessed Lincoln.

"So am I." admitted Ronnie Anne.

Both seemed a bit more relaxed.

"So...any clue on what's it gonna be like?" asked Ronnie Anne, trying to hide how nervous she was.

"Clyde said the first meeting is a introduction getting to know each other and maybe doing paperwork." answered Lincoln.

"Paperwork." replied Ronnie Anne confused.

"Usual legal stuff." shrugged Lincoln.

Lincoln held out his hand.

"Good to know I'm not alone." said Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne took his hand.

"Same." agreed Ronnie Anne.

Both relaxed more.

"Look at how dumb this soap opera is." said Ronnie Anne.

"Yet our older siblings would love it." said Lincoln.

Lincoln got an idea.

"Oh Boo Boo Bear, that couple madly in love reminds me of us." said Lincoln, doing his Lori impression.

Ronnie Anne quickly caught on.

"Yeah babe. We'll have a big wedding just like the show." said Ronnie Anne, doing her Bobby impression.

Both laughed when a middle ages Hispanic woman popped her head out.

"You must be Lincoln and Ronnie Anne. I'm Doctor Lopez." said the doctor.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne followed Doctor Lopez down the hall to her office. The walls of the office where a light blue. A book shelf sat next to the doorway and a white couch was in the middle of the room with an office chair next to it. Doctor Lopez sat in an office chair next to a small desk with a computer monitor, keyboard and mouse. The carpet was white and the window behind Doctor Lopez gave a view of the outside world. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne boy sat on the couch.

"Now...Clyde did mention some things when he called me." began Doctor Lopez.

"Like what?" asked Lincoln surprised.

"You where teen parents who briefly ran away and had a lot of fighting due to stress." answered Doctor Lopez.

"All that is true." sighed Ronnie Anne.

'Why don't you tell me what happened." requested Doctor Lopez.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne gave a summary of what had happened from Ronnie giving her virginity to Lincoln as a birthday gift, to this leading her to become pregnant, to them running away to be a family, to the birth of their sun and their fight.

"You're so young yet you've been through so much." mused Doctor Lopez.

"Looking back, sleeping with Lincoln was a dumb move. But, neither of us regret our son." said Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln nodded his head to confirm.

"Where is your son right now?" asked Doctor Lopez.

"My sisters are watching him." answered Lincoln.

"I'm glad to hear you have a strong support base." replied Doctor Lopez happily.

both Lincoln and Ronnie Anne could agree.

"Now, what do you want out of our meetings?" asked Doctor Lopez.

"I want to handle the stress better so that fight never happens again." answered Lincoln.

"I think we can work on being able to communicate and get along better." answered Ronnie Anne.

"Totally." agreed Lincoln.

"Well it seems you're already making progress." noted Doctor Lopez.

"You can thank my sisters." said Lincoln.

"They really helped get through his thick head." joked Ronnie Anne.

"I was already feeling guilty." replied Lincoln.

"Geez Lame - O, I'm just busting your balls." shrugged Ronnie Anne.

"I know." said Lincoln calmly.

Doctor Lopez had observed this whole back and forth.

"Lincoln, have you ever felt like Ronnie Anne has gone too far with her ribbing?" asked Doctor Lopez.

"No." answered Lincoln.

"Tell me, how did you meet?" asked Doctor Lopez.

"I used screw with Lincoln pretty hard." answered Ronnie Anne.

"How do you mean?" asked Doctor Lopez.

"Pulling down my pants. Shoving Sloppy Joes down my pants. That kinda thing." answered Lincoln.

"That's aggressive." mused Doctor Lopez.

"The worse was the black eye." said Lincoln casually.

"Black eye." repeated Doctor Lopez worried.

"He came outta nowhere and kissed me. I had to defend myself from his perv." explained Ronnie Anne.

"Plus, she tossed up a steak i could use to bring down the swelling." added Lincoln.

Both kids could see the concern on the doctor's face.

"Hey, my sisters told me that if someone picks on you it means they like you." said Lincoln.

"That's not true." replied Doctor Lopez.

"It isn't?" asked Lincoln surprised.

"In fact, that is honestly toxic. Though, it seems you two have a good relationship." answered Doctor Lopez.

"It's all in good fun." said Ronnie Anne.

"Does Lincoln always think so?" asked Doctor Lopez.

Ronnie Anne realized she hadn't asked.

"Sometimes I wish you'd dial it back." confessed Lincoln.

"Then tell me! We've got to tell each other stuff like that!" declared Ronnie Anne.

"She is right. You need to communicate in a relationship." said Doctor Lopez.

"From now on, I won't hide anything from you." said Lincoln.

"Neither will I." agreed Ronnie Anne.

The two shared a kiss.

"Okay, now I just need to sign some basic legal papers and our time will be up." said Doctor Lopez.

"That was fast." said Lincoln surprised.

"We'll meet the same time next week." revealed Doctor Lopez.

The two signed the needed papers and departed. Both agreed it was a good start and would continue. The next day, the Loud family and Santiago family met once more. But, it wasn't in Royal Woods. It was in Hazeltucky. To be more specific, it was at the motel where Lincoln worked. The work and finished and it was time to to show the off the new, improved motel.

"This place brings back some memories." mused Ronnie Anne.

"It's kinda nostalgic." confessed Lincoln.

"Based on the conditions your described earlier, it seems the renovation work began with a new coat of liquid cosmetic on the exterior." mused Lisa.

Everyone gave her blanks stares.

"The outside got a new coat of paint." sighed Lisa.

"I totes replaced the faded beige with mahogany. It's a warm color and brown is a comfort color that relaxes people." explained Leni.

"I'm literally impressed." said Lori.

"When it comes to style, that is, like, one thing I'm really good at." said Leni.

"I'm dying to see the interior dudes." noted Luna.

"Let's head in." said Lincoln.

The group entered and Rob came out to met them.

"There are my live savors!" declared Rob happily.

"What do you mean?" asked Lincoln confused.

"We've only been open since this morning and already we're getting bookings." answered Rob gleefully.

"I'm not surprised with now nice it looks." said Bobby.

"I gave the walls a royal blue. Blue is associated with calmness and tranquility." noted Leni.

"Royal blue. That's my kind of color." said Lola.

"I'm surprised she could pronounce that." muttered Lynn.

"And we replaced the shaggy carpets with new light gray rugs. Gray totes goes well with royal blue." added Leni.

"Shall we see a room." proposed Rob.

The group went up the stairs to see a room.

"Lana, these stairs aren't creaking a bit." noted Ronnie Anne impressed.

"I just tapped shims into the voids between the treads and stringers. Then I added glue and screwed the stringers in." shrugged Lana.

'We're here." said Rob.

"you chose this room on purpose." mused Ronnie Anne.

"Maybe I did." shrugged Rob.

"What's so special about this room?" asked Luan.

"This is where Ronnie Anne and I stayed when he ran away." answered Lincoln.

Rob opened the door. Neither Lincoln nor Ronnie Anne could believe this was the same room.

"This place is amazing." said Ronnie Anne.

The walls and carpets bore Leni's new design. The furniture was new and everything looked clean.

"This place is amazing." said Ronnie Anne impressed.

"You can thank Leni and Lana." replied Rob.

"It was totes nothing." said Leni.

"Painting, removing the old carpet, putting the new one in and making the repairs where all fun." said Lana.

"You didn't do any electrical work?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Rob wouldn't let me." answered Lana, clearly wishing she had.

"That and removing the vermin." added Rob.

Lincoln checked out the bathroom. It was clear and the toilets where new.

"It took big Bertha all she could take to clear these babies." said Lana.

"This place looks great.: said Lincoln happily.

"Thanks to you for pushing me." said Rob.

"No problem." shrugged Lincoln.

"I've tried to repair things with my uncle." revealed Rob.

'Who's that?" asked Lori curious.

"Tetherby." answered Lincoln.

The ten sisters gave a unanimous thumbs down to that name.

Rob took a deep breath.

"It's time." thought Rob.

Rob cleared his throat.

"I do have one more thing." began Rob.

"What is it?" asked Lincoln confused.

"Let's head to the lobby and I'll tell you." answered Rob.

"Okay." replied Lincoln.

Everyone headed back down to the lobby.

"Now...I started working here as a staff member over twenty years ago." began Rob.

"Are you from Hazeltucky?" asked Lincoln.

"I'm from Grand Rapids and I came here after I graduated from Michigan State." answered Rob.

"You play any sports?" asked Lynn curious.

"I was a Shortstop for the Michigan State Spartans baseball team. I was thinking of going pro." answered Rob.

"What happened?" asked Lily.

"I blew out my right knee and that killed any hopes of that." answered Rob sadly.

Rob shook his head to focus.

"I was optimistic and had a bright attitude. But, one thing led to another. My friend Tom fell into drugs, I let the years pass by and my passion died." said Rob mournfully.

Rob then smiled.

"Then you came Lincoln, and Ronnie Anne, you gusy have really helped me find myself again." continued Rob.

"No problem." replied Lincoln blushing.

"We weren't even trying." added Ronnie Anne.

"I don't have kids and I was gonna sell this place when I retired." revealed Rob.

Rob shook his head again.

"Not anymore." said Rob proudly.

Lincoln pieced it together.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" asked Lincoln.

"When I retire in twenty or thirty years...I want you to take over Lincoln. This motel will be yours." confirmed Rob.

"I don't know what to say." replied Lincoln stunned.

"Considering it's a stable job that brings in money...I'd say yes." replied Ronnie Anne.

"I'll do it." said Lincoln.

Lincoln and Rob shook hands.

"I'll make you proud." promised Lincoln.

Hours passed and soon it was getting late. Lincoln headed outside and looked at the starry night sky overhead. Lost in though, he didn't noticed someone coming up behind him. Luckily for Lincoln, that person was Ronnie Anne. Ronnie Anne joined Lincoln in looking at the starry night sky.

"It's a beautiful night." noted Ronnie Anne.

"Yeah." agreed Lincoln distracted.

"What's wrong?" asked Ronnie Anne concerned.

"I'm just so overwhelmed with everything going on." answered Lincoln.

"Things got really bumpy, but they're much better now." replied Ronnie Anne.

"We're improving our relationship and I've got a study source of income to provide." said Lincoln.

"For a really long time." said Ronnie Anne.

"I never thought my life would go down this route." noted Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne got a little nervous.

"But, it's a good route, right?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Lincoln smiled warmly.

"It's the best damn route." answered Lincoln.

"That so cheesy." snickered Ronnie Anne.

"Our siblings are rubbing off." sighed Lincoln.

The two shared a laugh.

"I love you Lincoln." said Ronnie Anne.

"I love you Ronnie Anne." said Lincoln.

The two shared a kiss and watched the stars together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's where the story will end. It was a bit bumpy at time, but I feel like I managed a good outcome. Now I must say that I do't plan on returning to this universe...at least any time soon. I want to do other things and I'm tapped out of ideas anyway. However, that doesn't mean I'm tapped out ideas for other stories. I've got two (maybe three) planned plus a possible Halloween one - shot. I finally got back to posting my update calendar on my account and that will update the first of every month. Thanks for reading and please review.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: That's where we'll begin. So, some details of Lorenzo, some of the arrangements being taken care of and some foreshadowing into the trouble that will come. Next time, Lincoln has to settle into his role as a new father. Please review.


End file.
